The Chaser
by Furasawa99
Summary: [AU] [LAST CHAP: "Tapi, kenapa harus berbentuk penyu?"] Banyak hal yang selalu dihindari dalam hidup Tenten namun kini datang untuk dihadapinya. Apakah Neji bisa membantu? Atau dia hanya bisa sendiri menghadapi gangguan dari Taka? Lalu dimana seseorang yang menjadi alasannya untuk hidup? NejiTen Fict
1. Masked Girl

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Fura-chan Sawayaka & her classmate (?)

 **Warning:**

OoC, non-canon, bromance, multi-chap

 **Rated:**

T

 **Genre:**

Romance

Family

Schoollife

 **Slight Pair:**

GaaTen

KibaTen

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

Hyuuga Neji yang adalah seorang murid di Konoha High School adalah _leader_ salah satu kelompok siswa terpandang di sekolah itu, Fox4. Fox4 dikenal sebagai geng yang beranggotakan empat siswa elit bernama Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Naruto. Neji adalah siswa di kelas 3-1. Merupakan kakak kelas bagi member gengnya yang rata-rata kelas 2 dan 1.

.

.

.

BUKK

"Dasar payah! Dipukuli begini aja udah babak belur."

Gumaman pemuda itu disusul ringisan Naruto yang untuk kesekian kalinya mendapat pukulan kembali di perut. Darah segar mengalir deras dari sudut bibirnya. Sejak di perjalanan pulang sekolah, Naruto kepergok jajan di pinggir trotoar dan langsung diseret kumpulan pemuda itu. Kumpulan pemuda yang memang dikenal sebagai satu geng itu memang selalu tak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukan _bullying_ terhadap murid satu sekolah mereka. Itu sebabnya Taka, geng yang hobi _bullying_ itu memang cukup disegani dan selalu dihindari para murid Konoha High School yang tak mau bermasalah dengan mereka. Tapi sialnya Naruto karena harus berpapasan dengan Taka di saat dia sedang sendirian.

'Cih, kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati.' Batin Naruto sungguh berlebihan.

Di sebuah gang kecil, tepatnya tempat Naruto di _bully_ , Juugo tak henti-hentinya memukuli Naruto terus-menerus. Darah yang terus bercucuran dan memar yang semakin membuat sakit wajah Naruto, sama sekali tak dipedulikan Juugo dan teman-temannya.

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Gumam gadisberiris _hazel_ yang baru saja menemukan masker yang dicarinya di ritsleting depan tasnya.

Setelah memakai maskernya, Tenten pun melangkahkan kaki meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah. Tiba-tiba, suara ringisan dan tawa _absurd_ membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas _headset_ yang sejak tadi menempel di telinganya. Dan didapatinya ada empat _orang_ tengah mem _bully_ seseorang di gang kecil tempat dia berhenti.

"Itu kan.."  
"pacarnya Hinata!" Imbuh Tenten yang terkejut melihat pemuda yang dipukuli di dalam sana.

Gadis bermasker itu pun berusaha memutar otak untuk menemukan cara menolong orangitu.

NGUING NGUING PLUK

"Eh?"

'Ke-kenapa aku malah lempar _headset_ ku?' Gumam Tenten _sweatdrop_.

Sasuke dan teman-temannya terdiam melihat sebuah benda yang dilemparkan pemiliknya kini terkapar di atas tanah tempat mereka melakukan _bullying_.

"Oh, jadi kau mau bantu bocahpirang ini ya?" Ujar Suigetsu pada Tenten sambil meraih _headset_ yang dilempar gadis bermasker itu di atas tanah dekat tempatnya berdiri.

Tenten hanya diam dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang sudah babak belur dan duduk bersandar pada dinding gang. Iris hazelnya membulat begitu melihat Sasuke memberi isyarat pada member Taka untuk mengejarnya.

Isyarat itu membuat Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Gaara tak lagi menghiraukan Naruto dan langsung berlari mengejar Tenten yang sudah kabur duluan.

"Gadis itu membantu mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Gumam Naruto yang kini menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk berjalan keluar gang.

"Naruto- _san,_ _daijoubu desu ka_?"

"Eh? Bukannya tadi kau dikejar mereka?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis bermasker yang dia sadari sudah menolongnya dari Taka.

"Ya, tadi aku sembu-"

"Oi! Gadis itu ada disana! Cepat kejar dia!" Seru Sasuke yang membuat Suigetsu dan Juugo langsung berbalik arah dan mengejar Naruto dan Tenten.

Kejar-kejaran pun kembali dilanjutkan. Tenten terus berlari tak peduli dengan bunyi napasnya yang semakin memburu.

"Hey! Jangan lari cepat-cepat! Badanku masih sakit, nih." Keluh Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang habis dipukuli.

Kata-kata Naruto tak membuat Tenten berhenti berlari. Tenten mengabaikan keluhan pemuda di belakangnya dan tetap berlari walau matanya kini menutup guna memfokuskan tubuhnya menghirup oksigen serakus-rakusnya.

BUKK

"Aduh, kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" Keluh Tenten yang larinya dihentikan oleh seseorang yang ditabraknya.

Naruto yang melihat seseorang yang ditabrak Tenten pun berhenti berlari. Tak lama, senyuman pun mengembang di bibir Naruto tanpa Tenten sadari. Mendengar langkah kaki Naruto yang berhenti membuat Tenten melihat ke arah orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya pemuda yang ditabrak Tenten.

"Tadi ada geng Taka. Untungnya ada gadis yang menolongku kabur dari mereka." Jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangnya.

Nahas tak ada seorang pun di tempat yang Naruto tunjuk. Gadis yang dia maksud sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Ah, tadi dia ada disini. Yang ku maksud itu gadis yang tadi menabrakmu itu loh, Neji. Aku belum berterimakasih, dia sudah hilang." Ujar Naruto sambil celingukan berharap matanya menemukan gadis yang sudah menolongnya.

"Yasudah, kalau sudah jalannya, pasti bisa bertemu dia lagi kok."

Neji tersenyum sambil mengiringi Naruto berjalan pelan-pelan. Neji berniat mengantar temannya pulang.

.

.

.

"Ada-ada aja, pukul-pukulan kok empat orang lawan satu?!" Gerutu Tenten yang sewot mengingat _headset_ nya musnah dari pandangan sejak kelepasan melemparnya ke arah empat orang yang melakukan _bullying_.

"Dan lagi, siapa orang yang ku tabrak tadi? Kenapa Naruto bisa mengenalnya?" Gumam Tenten heran.

Gadis bermasker itu kini memasuki rumah kost-nya. Gadis denga rambut dicepol itu pun membaringkan diri di atas ranjangnya tanpa melepas seragam sekolahnya. Dia sudah terlalu malas karena untuk hari ini dia sudah kehilangan salah satu benda kesayangannya, _headset_ nya. Sungguh berlebihan memang.

.

.

.

PLUK

"Apa ini?" Tanya Gaara bingung melihat Suigetsu melempar _headset_ biru ke arahnya.

Yang ditanya hanya duduk dan memejamkan mata. Melepas penat di tempat perkumpulan gengnya ini.

"Ambil aja, siapa tau ada Cinderella yang besok muncul dan ngakuin kalau itu miliknya." Celetuk Juugo asal.

"Dan abis itu kau yang jadi pangerannya, deh." Lanjut Suigetsu yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Gaara.

"Tetap simpan _headset_ itu! Kalau kita tau siapa pemiliknya, kalau kita tau siapa gadis yang menolong Uzumaki Naruto tadi siang, dia akan terus kita incar." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung diangguki member Taka yang lain.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun! Geng Taka itu yang mukulin kamu, Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata _shock_ melihat kekasihnya babak belur.

Pemilik manik _sapphire_ _blue_ itu hanya mengangguk sambil sedikit meringis manakala kekasihnya mengompres terlalu keras pada luka wajahnya. Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji hanya mengangguk memahami cerita yang baru disampaikan Naruto yang menjadi korban pemukulan. Mereka sedang ada di lantai atas rumah Neji yang juga tempat berkumpul bagi para anggota geng Taka.

"Taka keterlaluan. Beraninya mukulin Naruto saat dia lagi gak sama kita." Gumam Kiba geram.

"Tapi, Naruto bilang ada gadis yang muncul nolongin dia. Apa kita gak perlu khawatir gadis itu akan diincar Taka juga?" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Nah, itu dia. Berani juga ya gadis itu di hadapan Taka." Celetuk Kiba.

"Walau dari cerita, gadis itu pakai masker, itu gak menutup kemungkinan kalau Taka bakal cari tahu siapa dia kan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang langsung membuat Kiba, Naruto, dan Hinata ikut memandang Neji.

"Makanya aku harap kita bisa tau lebih dulu siapa gadis itu. Jangan sampai Taka yang tau duluan. Bakal ada resiko buat gadis itu karena pernah berani nolongin Naruto dari Taka." Ujar Neji yang langsung diiyakan teman-temannya.

"Memangnya bisa tau darimana gadis yang kemungkinan akan diincar Taka itu? Memang kalian mengenali wajahnya yang tertutup masker?" Tanya Hinata yang sejak tadi diam.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Kelas 3-1: Neji, Juugo, Sasuke.  
Kelas 2-1: Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata.  
Kelas 2-2: Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Suigetsu.  
*) Setiap char ataupun jumlah kelas bisa bertambah mengikuti plot.

Haruskah Fura lanjutkan fanfic ini atau bahkan menghapusnya? Sebenarnya Fura sudah tulis fanfic ini sampai jauh. Tapi rasanya Fura terlalu sedih untuk mengupdate kalau tak ada yang review T.T *oke ini lebay*

Kalo begitu Fura pamit dulu ^-^/

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	2. Is It Yours?

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Fura-chan Sawayaka & her classmate (?)

 **Warning:**

OoC, non-canon, bromance, multi-chap

 **Rated:**

T

 **Genre:**

Romance

Family

Schoollife

 **Slight Pair:**

GaaTen

KibaTen

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

Matahari sudah kembali naik. Waktu memang menunjukkan kalau masih tiga puluh menit lagi untuk bel masuk berbunyi. Namun murid KHS sudah banyak yang tiba di pagi yang masih berhawa dingin ini.

"Ya ampun, lagi-lagi kita datang terlalu pagi." Keluh pemuda bersurai _blonde_ sambil mengeratkan mantel tebalnya.

Pagi ini Naruto tak berniat mengenakan _blazer_ seragam sekolahnya. Dia lebih memilih mengenakan mantel tebal untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari hawa dingin pagi ini.

"Masih lebih baik mana datang pagi dengan datang terlambat, Naruto?" Celetuk Shikamaru sambil mendengus.

Dia sendiri juga merutuki dirinya yang masih terlalu ngantuk. Tapi apa daya Fox4 bukanlah geng anak nakal yang kurang kerjaan dan berani melanggar aturan sekolah soal batas waktu kehadiran. Tidak seperti Taka yang bisa sesuka mereka saja datang ke sekolah.

Kemudian Naruto meraih ponsel di saku mantelnya yang bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang.

"Neji! Shikamaru! Kita ke kelasku dulu ya. Kiba bilang dia sudah di kelas dan sudah bawa laptop. Lumayan _kan_ bermain game sambil menunggu bel masuk." Ujar Naruto yang dibalas anggukan Neji.

Kini pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya penuh antusias dengan Hyuuga Neji yang mengekori. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya berada dibawah tangga sambil mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

'Kiba? Inuzuka Kiba yang pemalas itu sudah datang? Datang tanpa terlambat di hari sedingin ini? Atas dasar apa?!'

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tau ya? Kiba itu jadi sering datang pagi sejak kedatangan siswi baru di kelas 2-2." Imbuh Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang baru mendengar cerita Naruto hanya mengangguki saja. Pantas saja Kiba jadi rajin, seorang gadis lah penyebabnya. Kini Shikamaru dan dua temannya sudah tiba di kelas 2-2.

"Kiba! _Ohayou_! Ayo main!" Seru Naruto sambil berlari ke arah meja Kiba yang baru saja menyalakan laptopnya.

Seperti biasa, hanya beberapa murid yang sudah di kelas. Dan para murid itu kini terus memandangi kedatangan Fox4 dengan tatapan antusias. Namun terlalu mustahil bagi Shikamaru dan Neji untuk membalas senyuman dan sapaan para siswi-siswi yang terus menyerukan nama mereka.

Sambil menunggu Kiba membuka _folder_ gamenya, tiba-tiba mata _lavender_ Neji terhenti pada suatu benda yang tergeletak di meja belakang. Tepatnya meja di pojok kelas. Segera pemuda beriris _lavender_ itu melangkah ke arah sana.

"Neji, ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang mengekori.

"Ini punya siapa?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Seluruh isi kelas diam tak terkecuali Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Naruto. Untuk apa Neji menanyakan pemilik masker biru bermotif kupu-kupu di atas meja pojok kelas itu? Mungkin itu yang kini dibisikkan siswi seisi kelas.

" _Sumimasen_ , bisa kalian minggir? Aku duduk disini."

Seorang gadis bercepol dua mendorong Neji ke samping dan duduk di bangku tempat masker biru itu tergeletak. Memang terlihat tidak sopan, dan tentu saja itu membuat seisi kelas menatap aneh pada Tenten. Tapi tak ada dari tatapan itu yang diperdulikan oleh gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Tenten- _san_ , apakah kau tahu pemilik masker biru yang dipegang Neji- _senpai_? Dia menanyakannya." Tanya Kiba memecah keheningan sesaat.

Tenten membulatkan matanya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa maskernya ada disini?

"Ke-kenapa bertanya begitu? Itu kan bukan urusan kalian." Jawab Tenten acuh tak acuh.

Neji hanya menghela napas melihatnya. Tenten tidak tahu betapa pentingnya mengetahui pemilik masker biru itu. Neji ingat benar kalau gadis yang menolong Naruto waktu itu adalah yang memakai masker ini. Dan itu sebabnya pemilik masker ini perlu dipertanyakan.

"Ya ampun, kau ini anak baru menyebalkan sekali, _ttebayou_! Kalau kau tidak tahu, bilang saja."

"Itu bukan urusan kalian, Naruto- _san_. Aku memang murid baru semester ini. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus tahu kalau aku yang memiliki masker itu. Lagipula apa pentingnya kalian menanyakan itu?!"

"Huh?"

.

.

.

Adu argumen antara ketua kelas 3-2 dengan gadis _tomboy_ beriris _hazel_ diakhiri dengan bunyi bel jam masuk pertama. Kini Shikamaru dan Neji kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita tahu pemilik masker biru itu, Neji?" Tanya Shikamaru di perjalanannya menuju kelas.

"Ya itu artinya siswi baru itu yang menolong Naruto dari Taka, Shikamaru." Jawab Neji yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Shikamaru.

Kini, kedua anggota Fox4 itu berpisah di depan kelas 3-1, kelasnya Neji. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka sepanjang koridor.

"Juugo, kau tahu siapa saja siswi pindahan di KHS untuk semester ini?"

"Untuk semester ini, seingatku hanya seorang di kelas 2-2 saja yang pindahan disini, Sasuke." Jawab pemuda bersurai _orange_ yang melukiskan seringaian pemuda berambut _raven_ di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

"Tenten- _san_! Kenapa mengerjakannya lama sekali? Ini sudah jam pulang. Aku sudah harus mengumpulkan tugas ini di meja Kakashi- _sensei_."

"Dasar berisik! Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengumpulkan tumpukan tugas itu lebih dulu? Aku juga bisa menyusul mengumpulkan sendiri, ketua kelas." Sahut Tenten ketus menanggapi ucapan pemilik manik _sapphire blue_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Tenten panik. Itu sebabnya dia tidak ada waktu untuk beradu argumen lagi. Dia lebih memilih mengakhiri desakan ketua kelasnya dengan jawaban ketus supaya tugasnya segera selesai.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pamit ya. Akan ku katakan pada Inuzuka Kiba kalau kau tidak bisa pulang bersamanya kali ini." Ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi sebelum tempat pensil yang dilayangkan Tenten mendarat ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Tenten yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya kini berjalan di koridor untuk bersiap pulang.

"Tenten- _chan_!" Panggil seorang gadis di belakangnya.

Begitu Tenten menoleh, manik _hazel_ nya membulat terkejut melihat gadis yang berlari memanggilnya. Itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Siswi cantik nan elit yang terpandang di seluruh KHS. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini mengenal Tenten yang notabene murid baru yang bahkan belum memiliki teman disini?

"Kau memanggilku-"

"Ku mohon bantu aku mengambil buku matematikaku di kelas. Aku takut mengambilnya. Kumohon temani aku." Ucap pemilik manik _emerald_ memotong ucapan Tenten.

"Huh? Ke-kenapa mengambil buku saja minta ditemani?" Celetuk Tenten heran.

.

Kecoa. Sebuah makhluk mungil nan menjijikan di mata Sakura adalah penyebab Tenten berdiri di depan kelas 2-1 ini, kelasnya Sakura. Setelah mendengar permohonan berlebihan siswi elit yang baru ditemuinya itu, Tenten mengiyakan permohonan itu.

"Dimana bukumu?" Tanya Tenten yang tak melihat apapun dari jendela kelas yang pintunya tertutup.

"Di-disana. Di belakang. Kau pasti tak melihatnya dari sini, karena itu masuklah." Sahut Sakura sekenanya.

Tenten hanya menghela napas menanggapi pernyataan tak berlogika itu. Kini digenggamnya gagang pintu yang siap untuk digesernya.

SREG

BYUR

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Minna-san apa kabar? Masih pada ingat fict yang lumutan ini kah?

Seminggu tenggang waktu update,, tadinya mau lebih ngaret karena laptop rusak,, tapi diusahakan update lewat hp saking tak tega U.U

Karna Fura mengerti, Fura juga seorang reader. Pasti merasa tak adil juga kalau updatenya terlalu lamban. *oke ini curhat*

Fura mau bilang arigatou! Arigatou sudah baca, sudah review, sudah fav & follow. ^-^

Soal penggunaan bahasa sebelumnya, makasih udah ada yang kritik dan mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Makasih juga karena fict NejiTen buatan amatiran ini ada yg merespon dengan baik.

 **Kolom Jawab Review:**

 **Yamanaka Tenten** : Baca PM

 **Sri the hyuga** : Baca PM

 **Bang Kise Ganteng** : Baca PM

 **Konata Izumi** : Yo Kona-chii! Fura masih baru di NejiTen. Fura lagi mengkhayalkan yg bromance jadi maaf kalau aneh. Maaf tak bisa update kilat. 10chapter fict ini hilang. Laptop Fura rusak, jadi nulis ulang. U.U || Pair canon akan Fura tambahkan mengingat Fura memang lagi doyan nulis fict yg charnya rame macam orang tawuran XD

 **Anna** : Trimakasih, ini sudah lanjut. ^-^

: Baca PM

 **Sooya** : Trimakasih, ini sudah lanjut. Anda bisa memanggilku Fura-chan/Fura-san ^-^


	3. Not A Liar

**Disclaimer:** Kita semua tahu Fura tak bisa membuat OC. Jadi karakternya pinjam MK semua

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

SREG

BYUR

"A-apa ini?"

Tenten langsung jatuh terduduk di ambang pintu. Iris _hazel_ yang membulat sempurna itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Kelas yang katanya sudah sepi itu rupanya masih dihuni tiga siswa yang kini menertawakannya. Tenten bingung. Bagaimana bisa dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang-orang yang bahkan begitu asing baginya? Apa yang sudah Tenten lakukan sampai harus diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Itulah yang terjadi kalau kau berani menolong Uzumaki Naruto dari Taka." Ujar Sasuke yang membuat Tenten mendongak menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten sambil balas menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kau sudah ikut campur saat kami berurusan dengan Naruto dari Fox4. Kelancanganmu itu yang membuat kami tidak segan membalasnya padamu, murid baru."

"Makanya jangan _sok_ berani."

Ucapan Juugo dan Suigetsu membuat Tenten semakin bingung. Siapa Fox4 dan Taka pun dia tak tahu. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu darimana dia salah? Padahal waktu itu Tenten menolong Naruto hanya karena Tenten sedikit mengenal pemilik manik _sapphire blue_ itu sebagai kekasih Hinata yang adalah teman baru Tenten selama di sekolah.

"Hn, jadi kalian balas dendam karena aku ikut campur ya? Apa-apaan itu-"

Kata-kata Tenten diinterupsi oleh jatuhnya berbutir telur busuk yang dituangkan Suigetsu dari sebuah karung. Tak butuh lama untuk membuat Sasuke dan Juugo tertawa menang melihatnya. Sudah menyiram Tenten dengan seember air sisa pel lantai, kini Taka juga melanjutkan dengan sekarung telur busuk.

'Cih, lebih baik aku pergi.' Batin Tenten sambil membalikkan badannya untuk beranjak dari ruang kelas.

Iris _hazel_ nya kembali berkilat menatap Sakura dan seorang pemuda ber _nametag_ Gaara di sebelah Sakura. Pemilik manik _azure_ itu memang tidak ikut campur dalam acara _bully_ yang dilakukan anggota Taka yang lain, tapi Tenten tetap menatapnya tajam mengingat Gaara tetaplah salah satu dari mereka. Lalu dilihatnya lagi Haruno Sakura yang kini menunduk. Seolah-olah itu adalah ekspresi penyesalan, namun Tenten tetap tak mengindahkannya. Yang ada pada tatapannya sekarang ini adalah tatapan kemarahan.

"Kau pembohong. Sampai kapan pun kau tak akan pernah cocok menjadi temanku disini, Haruno Sakura." Lirih Tenten sambil beranjak dari hadapan Sakura.

"Kekasihmu itu pandai mengumpan juga ya, Sasuke." Gumam Juugo yang hanya mampu didengar Suigetsu dan Sasuke di sebelahnya.

Setelah kepergian Tenten dengan amarah yang dipendamnya, Gaara menoleh kepada gadis bersurai soft pink yang sejak tadi menunduk. Haruno Sakura yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongak.

"Tenten- _chan_ , maafkan aku."

'Sakura, kau bukan pembohong.'

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji yang masih belum pulang dari sekolah kini bermain bola basket sendiri di lapangan. Naruto pamit karena ada jadwal bimbel hari ini, karena itu dia tak ditemani bermain. Sedangkan Shikamaru malah berniat pergi beli mantel baru seperti Naruto, jadi Neji lebih memilih mengutus Kiba untuk menemani temannya itu.

Klontang Klontang Klontang

Tak lama kemudian, Neji menghentikan permainannya. Dilihatnya sebuah kaleng bekas menggelinding di dekatnya. Pandangan iris _lavender_ nya pun diedarkan untuk menemukan penendang kaleng. Dan matanya berhenti pada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi taman tepi lapangan. Segera pemuda berambut panjang itu menghampiri Tenten.

"Tenten- _san_? Kau murid baru di kelasnya Naruto kan?"

Tenten yang duduk menunduk sontak mendongak. Dilihatnya pemuda ber _nametag_ Hyuuga Neji. Kemudian Tenten hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Tentu saja jawaban tanpa suara itu membuat dahi Neji berkerut bingung.

"Boleh aku duduk disi-"

"JANGAN! Apakah kau tidak mencium aroma telur busuk di bajuku? Kenapa kau malah menghampiriku di saat pakaianku sedang sekotor ini? Lebih baik kau menjauh." Sergah Tenten memperingatkan. Seolah gadis bercepol dua itu tak mau Neji jadi ikut kotor akibat dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Neji yang mulai mencium aroma telur busuk yang kini menyeruak.

"Entah. Aku salah apa juga aku tak tahu. Mereka menyebut mereka Taka. Terlalu menyebalkan karena harus diperlakukan begini oleh orang-orang yang bahkan tak aku kenal sama sekali." Lirih Tenten yang kembali menunduk.

GYUT

"HEY KAU MAU BAWA AKU KEMANA?!" Teriak Tenten yang panik begitu tangannya ditarik oleh Neji yang beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin meminjamkan aku _sweater_ dan celana _training_ ini?" Tanya Tenten ragu.

Tak butuh lama untuk membuat Neji menepuk jidat. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini menanyakan itu di saat dia sendiri sudah memakai pakaian yang dipinjamkan Neji?

"Sudahlah, itu lebih baik dibanding memakai seragam yang sudah bau telur busuk. Ayo aku antar kau pulang."

Tenten membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau mau mengantarku pulang? Bahkan kau dan aku belum saling kenal, tuan Hyuuga."

Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu langsung melihat ke arah _nametag_ pada _blazer_ nya. Dia sadari memang dari situlah Tenten memanggilnya Hyuuga.

"Oh iya, aku belum berkenalan ya. Namaku Hyuuga Neji dari kelas 3-1. Jadi, apa ada alasan lagi untuk kau menolak ku antar pulang?"

Alis Tenten berkedut. Kenapa pemuda di hadapannya keras kepala sekali?

"Tidak perlu, lebih baik aku-"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan tolak ajakanku kali ini, murid baru. Jika kau menolaknya, tak akan aku terima tanda terimakasihmu karena sudah aku pinjamkan pakaian itu." Sela Neji dingin.

Tenten hanya mendengus. Dia hanya berjalan saja mengekori Neji yang sudah lebih dulu menaiki sepeda motornya.

'Ancaman macam apa itu?! Aku baru dengar ada orang yang menunjukkan kebaikan hatinya dengan ancaman seperti itu.'

.

.

.

"Kau yakin berhenti disini?" Tanya Neji ragu.

Jelas saja Neji bingung. Gadis yang dia antar pulang ini malah membuatnya menghentikan sepeda motornya di sebuah cafe. Dan bukannya dijawab, Neji malah mendapati Tenten yang turun dari motornya sambil mengangguk.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Setiap pulang sekolah aku memang selalu kesini. Setelah selesai pekerjaanku disini, barulah aku pulang." Ujar Tenten sambil membenarkan posisi tas ranselnya.

"Eh? Jadi kau punya pekerjaan paruh waktu?" Tanya Neji bingung.

Tenten mengangguk mengiyakan. Tenten memang bekerja paruh waktu di cafe untuk menyambung hidupnya. Dan dia tak malu kalau orang lain tahu. Ya paling tidak, hanya itu yang bisa diketahui orang-orang mengenai Tenten. Neji tersenyum. Terlalu jarang menemukan gadis yang tak gengsi mengatakan pekerjaannya yang seperti ini, menjadi pelayan di cafe.

"Kalau begitu kau masuklah. Jangan sampai kau terlambat. Aku pamit ya, Tenten- _san_." Ujar Neji sambil menyalakan mesin sepeda motornya.

Tenten tersenyum membalas pamitnya Neji sampai pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda motor itu menghilang di sebuah tikungan.

"Tenten _-chan_! Cepatlah masuk! Ayo bantu pekerjaanku sebelum Orochimaru- _sama_ menyadari keterlambatanmu."

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Tenten menoleh. Dan diikutinya gadis berambut pendek itu. Pekerjaan dimulai.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30. Tenten baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk hari ini. Kini dia beranjak menaiki sebuah bus yang berhenti setelah beberapa menit menunggu di halte bus. Gadis bercepol dua itu memilih tempat duduk di sayap kanan, dekat jendela. Tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya di jalan-jalan yang dilihatnya dari jendela bus. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar baginya.

"Itu kan _headset_ ku." Tunjuk Tenten pada seseorang yang duduk di bangku sayap kiri sebelahnya.

Gaara dan Suigetsu. Dimana Gaara sedang mendengar musik melalui sebuah _headset_ biru yang dipasang di telinganya.

Mendengar ada yang menyeletuk, Suigetsu yang duduk tepat di seberang Tenten langsung menoleh.

"Kau?" Gumam Tenten dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

Tak pernah dikira bahwa Suigetsu dan Gaara akan ditemuinya di dalam bus.

"Jadi ini _headset_ mu?" Tunjuk Suigetsu pada Gaara sambil berdiri. Gaara yang tadinya sedang melihat ke arah jendela pun menoleh. Gaara ikut berdiri menyamai tingginya dengan Suigetsu, sambil melepas _headset_ pada telinganya.

Tenten mengangguk penuh yakin. "Kalian memungutnya ya?" Tuduh Tenten tiba-tiba.

Suigetsu mendengus. Saat Gaara tampak menyodorkan _headset_ itu pada Tenten, sebuah kepalan tangan Suigetsu mengarah pada gadis pemilik manik _hazel_.

BUK

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapter:**

"Aku mau menjemput Tenten-chan."

"Huaaaaa aku terlambat!"

"Ucapkanlah terimakasih, kau ini sopan sekali."

 **A/N:**

Hai '-'/

Fura kembali setelah sekian lama berjelajah di fict orang XD

Dan untuk kali ini tiba dengan serangkaian teaser gaje

 **Baiklah, Fura mau respon balik respon pembaca dulu :3**

Yamanaka Tenten: Baca PM

Sri The Hyuga: Baca PM

Leny chan: Salam kenal, ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou sudah RnR ^^

Oke trimakasih yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan fav/follow ^^

Fura usahakan tiap Sabtu update ya~~

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	4. About Him

BUK

"Aduh.."

'Lebih baik aku pergi.'

Batin pelaku pemukulan. Benar saja, sebelum Suigetsu meninju wajahnya, Tenten lebih dulu melayangkan tas ransel penuh buku sekolah, seragam sekolah, dan seragam cafe itu ke wajah Suigetsu sampai jatuh tersungkur.

Gaara yang melihatnya hanya meneguk ludah tak percaya. Sedangkan Tenten, dia langsung berlari ke sayap depan, tepatnya di bangku sopir.

" _Jisan_! Aku turun disini saja. Terimakasih." Tenten dengan cepat menyerahkan uang ongkos dan turun dari bus lewat pintu depan.

"Gaara! Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya? Cepat kejar!" Titah Suigetsu sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Mengejarnya? Atas dasar apa?" Tanya Gaara yang masih belum mengerti.

"Ck, dia itu gadis yang waktu itu menolong Naruto. Ayo kejar dia!" Seru Suigetsu sambil melempar uang ongkos ke arah kondektur dan turun dari bus disusul Gaara.

"Cih, kenapa mereka masih mengejarku sih?" Tenten mendengus melihat dua orang berlari mengejarnya.

Tenten pun turut mempercepat langkah larinya. Kejar-kejaran pun dimulai.

Peluh gadis bercepol dua itu terus menetes menghidrasi kulitnya. Tenten sudah berlari sejauh ini tapi dua orang di belakangnya masih mengejar. Dia pun berbelok di sebuah tikungan yang dia harapkan dapat membuatnya lolos. Sampai akhirnya di jalan yang dipilihnya terdapat tembok penghalang.

'Jalan buntu?!' Batin Tenten panik.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana, huh?" Ujar Suigetsu dengan Gaara yang mengikutinya.

Nafas Tenten semakin terengah-engah. Tidak ada jalan lagi untuknya. Baru bertemu Taka tadi siang, dan sekarang bertemu lagi dengan dua dari mereka.

Suigetsu berjalan semakin mendekat. Sedangkan Gaara hanya memperhatikan pergerakan Suigetsu dari jauh. Enggan untuk mengikuti apa yang akan dilakukan teman satu gengnya itu.

BRUM BRUM CKIIIT

Tanpa diduga seseorang yang mengendarai sepeda motor memasuki jalan buntu dan melakukan _drift_ di hadapan Suigetsu. Menciptakan jarak antara dua anggota Taka dengan Tenten. Tenten mengerjapkan mata bingung melihat pengendara motor di hadapannya. Sambil melihat ke arah pengendara yang kini hendak melepas helmnya, Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan helm pun terbuka.

"Kau?!" Gumam Tenten dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

Sedangkan Gaara, sebut saja dia hanya melangkah maju mendekati Suigetsu dan menatap pengendara itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Gaara dingin.

Kiba yang merasa diberikan pandangan menusuk oleh pemilik manik _azure_ di hadapannya tetap memasang raut wajah santai.

"Aku mau menjemput Tenten- _chan_." Jawab Kiba sekenanya.

" _NANI_?!"

.

.

.

"Dasar sok akrab. Bisa-bisanya kau menyelamatku dengan alasan seperti itu. Kalau memang mau menolongku, bukan berarti kau menggunakan alasan menyebut diriku sebagai kekasihmu seenaknya." Gerutu Tenten sambil bersedekap di jok belakang sepeda motor Kiba.

"Ah, maaf. Yang penting kau selamat kan." Sahut Kiba santai.

Hanya suara dengusan yang menyusul kalimat Kiba. Tenten terus menunjukkan raut jengkelnya sepanjang jalan. Jelas saja, Kiba sudah cukup membuat Suigetsu dan Gaara terbengong kaget mendengar pernyataannya.

 **Flashback**

"Menjemput Tenten- _chan_?" Gaara mengulang pernyataan Kiba dengan agak ragu.

Dan anggukan antusias lah yang menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja, Tenten- _chan_ ini adalah kekasihku." Ucap Kiba spontan merangkul Tenten dengan eratnya.

Suigetsu langsung menganga lebar melihatnya. Namun Gaara tetap memberikan tatapan ragu.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua pergilah." Ujar Gaara dengan suara datar.

Tentu saja Suigetsu langsung sadar setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan. Terutama kata-kata Gaara cukup mengejutkannya kali ini.

"Hey, Gaara. Kenapa kau meloloskan mereka? Dia kan sudah memukulku dengan tas ranselnya yang berat dan menyebalkan itu." Cibir Suigetsu.

Gaara hanya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tiga manusia di belakangnya. Tidak mempedulikan Suigetsu yang terus menggerutu di belakangnya.

"Ck, tidak seru. Padahal aku sudah siap adu jotos dengan mereka." Gumam Kiba dengan nada kecewa.

 **Flashback End**

"Jadi, kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" Lirih Kiba di saat sedang mengendarai sepeda motornya di tengah jalan yang sepi.

Tenten langsung mendongak menatap pemuda yang memboncenginya. Dari kaca spion kiri, manik _hazel_ nya bisa melihat Kiba mengendarai dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Tampak menatap lemah pada jalan, sangat berbeda dengan raut wajahnya saat menghadapi Taka.

"Mereka bilang mereka mengincarku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ini bukan orang yang bisa selemah itu manakala di _bully_ orang-orang seperti mereka." Ujar Tenten mencoba meyakinkan.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Kiba kurang yakin.

"Tentu. Memangnya kenapa Kiba- _san_?"

"Tak apa. Aku hanya.." Tenten membuka telinganya lebar-lebar untuk bisa mendengar lanjutannya.

"..mengkhawatirkanmu."

.

.

.

"Huaaaaa aku terlambat!" Jerit Tenten panik sambil terus berlari menuju sekolah.

Tenten kesiangan, itulah alasannya. Tenten bangun tiga puluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi, pantas saja dia panik. Ini semua karena dia tidur dini hari akibat kejadian kemarin. Terutama kata-kata Kiba yang sama sekali tak ingin dihiraukannya. Namun sayangnya kata-kata itu tetap terngiang di dalam kepalanya dengan sendirinya. Langkah kakinya sudah membawanya menuju depan gerbang sekolah. Namun sayangnya gerbang yang sempat terbuka itu kini mulai ditutup oleh para petugas penjaga gerbang.

"Kau terlambat. Kembalilah pulang!" Ujar Kotetsu, salah satu petugas penjaga gerbang kepada Tenten.

Tak lama, seseorang keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan yang berhenti di depan gerbang. Tenten mengenalinya, itu Gaara. Gaara juga datang terlambat.

"Bukakan pintunya." Pinta Gaara datar.

Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung membuka kembali gerbang begitu melihat pemilik manik _azure_ itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

'Apa-apaan itu?!' Batin Tenten jengkel.

"Aku harap beberapa ryo cukup untuk kalian memarkirkan mobilku dan membukakan gerbang ini untukku dan gadis disana." Ucap Gaara sambil menoleh sejenak ke arah Tenten dan melangkah masuk ke lingkungan sekolah.

Tenten yang melihatnya hanya berjalan mengekorinya sambil berumpat ria.

'Dasar payah. Menyuap satpam untuk mengizinkannya masuk. Keterlaluan.' Batin Tenten tak sadar diri. Seolah lupa kalau dia juga ikut masuk sejak dibayarkan untuk menyuap satpam.

Saat Tenten berjalan di koridor dan hendak berbelok ke tangga menuju kelasnya, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Ucapkanlah terimakasih, kau ini sopan sekali." Sindir Gaara sambil menyeringai.

Tenten yang mendengarnya langsung menepis tangan Gaara.

"Hn, terimakasih karena sudah menolongku,"

Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya, namun senyumnya memudar begitu mendengar sambungan kalimat Tenten.

"..dan terimakasih sudah berpartisipasi secara pasif dalam rangka mempermalukanku kemarin." Tenten balas menyindir dan melenggang pergi.

Gaara ingat maksud gadis itu. Itu soal kemarin, saat Taka mem _bully_ Tenten. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, Tenten menyindirnya dengan begitu tepat sasaran. Kemudian pemuda berambut merah yang kini sedang diperhatikan para siswi yang lewat pun menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat tanpa mempedulikan kerlingan mata para siswi di sekitarnya.

'Orang-orang bilang diam itu emas. Lalu kenapa di saat aku diam, justru kau membuat kesan yang buruk tentangku, Tenten- _san_?'

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapter:**

 _"Sampai kapan pun seorang pembohong tetap saja seorang pembohong."_

A/N:

Hai '-'/

Hayo ngaku siapa yang berpikir kalau Tenten yang dipukul di chapter kemarin? XD

Lucu baca review kalian. Makasih ya minna reviewnya! Itu sudah seperti hiburan tersendiri buat Fura *tawa nista*

Untuk kali ini SlightPair epriwer. Sebut saja kedatangan Neji-kun ke rumah Fura lah yang membuatnya tak bisa hadir untuk chapter kali ini :3 *abaikan*

Sekali lagi makasih ya buat yang masih baca, review, fav/follow.. ^-^

Oke ini balasan reviewnya.

Satennejyp: Baca PM

Yamanaka Tenten: Baca PM

Leny chan: Makasih reviewnya! Maaf kalo kurang panjang yg chapter lalu. Paling minta maaf kalau yg kali ini masih kurang juga Ini juga sudah lanjut. Makasih semangatnya! Fura senang kalo ada yg sok kenal sama Fura *lol*

Maaf kalau login balasannya di PM yak XD Sayang kalo kebanyakan words buat balesan review #digampar

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	5. His Smile

**Disclaimer:** Sampai saat ini Fura masih belum bisa memiliki Neji. Jadi Semua char disini masih tetap milik **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Balasan Review:

Yamanaka Tenten: Baca PM

Shikadaii: Baca PM

CleoDhiiy: Baca PM

Leny chan: Arigatou sudah review 2 kali *lol*. Smoga chapter ini cukup. Kalo belum cukup ya tunggu update lagi. Btw definisi update kilat itu berapa hari pasca trakhir update sih? Fura merasa selalu salah XD

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Waktunya istirahat untuk seluruh murid di Konoha High School. Seperti biasa, kantin lah yang menjadi destinasi utama di sekolah untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Tak terkecuali bagi Tenten. Tak lupa dia sengaja membawa pakaian setelan yang pernah dipinjamnya dari Neji. Berpikir bahwa dia akan bertemu Neji disana.

"Hoy! Tenten- _chan_! Ayo kesini!" Panggil Kiba yang melihat Tenten celingukan begitu memasuki kantin.

Tenten pun menghampiri meja yang ditempati Kiba bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru. Merasa manik _hazel_ nya tak menangkap seseorang yang dicarinya, dahinya pun berkerut.

"Dimana Neji- _san_?"

Uhuk Uhuk

Sebut saja Shikamaru tersedak oleh nasinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Tenten yang terlalu _to the point_.

"Dia disana." Jawab Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda yang baru saja tersedak.

Tenten yang mulai menemukan seseorang di arah yang ditunjuk Naruto pun mengembangkan senyumnya. Kiba hanya menautkan alis heran kepada siapa Tenten berikan senyuman itu. Sampai akhirnya Tenten berlalu menghampiri orang yang dicarinya.

"Neji- _san_! Ini baju-"

Prang

PLAK

Tenten jatuh tersungkur mendapat tamparan di pipinya. Uchiha Sasuke yang berjalan membawa semangkuk sup menabrak Tenten dan membuat bajunya dan baju Neji yang dibawanya jadi basah. Dan bukannya meminta maaf, pemilik manik _onyx_ itu justru menampar Tenten seolah menyalahkannya.

"Bajuku jadi kotor, dasar payah." Maki Sasuke sambil melepas _blazer_ nya yang kotor oleh tumpahan kuah.

Wajah Tenten semakin memanas, marah, sedih, malu, semua menjadi satu.

Haruno Sakura yang kebetulan ada di sana langsung berlari ke arah kerumunan.

"Tenten- _san_! _Daijoubu_?" Sakura berjongkok di depan Tenten yang masih terduduk.

Tenten yang masih mematung di tempatnya terjatuh menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

 _"Tenten-chan!"_

 _"Kumohon temani aku."_

 _"Itulah yang terjadi kalau kau berani menolong Uzumaki Naruto dari Taka."_

 _"Kau pembohong. Sampai kapan pun kau tak akan pernah cocok menjadi temanku disini, Haruno Sakura."_

"Sampai kapan pun seorang pembohong tetap saja seorang pembohong." Lirih Tenten menepis genggaman tangan Sakura pada lengannya.

Tenten yang berdiri pun berjalan pelan-pelan meninggalkan kerumunan. Dia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan jijik orang-orang terhadap sikapnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang akan menilainya sebagai orang yang telah berani pada Taka, dan bahkan Sakura. Yang ingin Tenten lakukan hanyalah, menghindar dari masalah. Dan baginya, seorang pembohong adalah sebuah masalah. Dan Sakura yang sudah berbohong padanya lah yang akan dihindarinya.

.

"Kalau mau menangis, maka menangislah."

Tenten menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ini adalah suara pertama yang didengarnya sejak pergi meninggalkan kantin. Di sebelahnya, seseorang yang sedang duduk di koridor menegurnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menangis. Kau tidak lihat kalau ini cuma tumpahan kuah sup?" Sahut Tenten sakratis.

Kemudian, Gaara tersenyum mendengar jawaban atas ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu apa bedanya dengan Haruno Sakura? Kau dan dia sama saja. Sama-sama tak pandai berbohong. Ironis sekali." Balas Gaara dingin.

Tenten langsung mengepal sebelah tangannya mendengar itu.

"Hey! Untuk apa kau menyama-nyamakan aku dengan-"

"Haruno Sakura bukan seorang pembohong, Tenten- _san_. Dia hanyalah seorang yang diberi keharusan untuk berbohong, tapi tak bisa berbohong. Sama halnya denganmu. Kau diberi kebebasan untuk berbohong dan menutupi emosimu atas kejadian ini, tapi kau sama sekali tak pandai melakukannya." Gaara menginterupsi ucapan Tenten kemudian tersenyum.

"Dan lagi, emosi itu tak enak dipendam sendiri. Kalau kau sedih, maka menangislah." Gaara menutup kalimatnya sambil pergi dengan membuat Tenten mengerjapkan mata mencerna kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak cengeng." Gumam Tenten manyun.

"Tapi, apa yang dia maksud diberi keharusan untuk berbohong? Memangnya siapa yang memberi Sakura keharusan untuk melakukan itu?" Gumam Tenten menimbang-nimbang kembali.

Tenten melanjutkan langkahnya di koridor. Dia berpikir untuk kembali ke kelas. Setidaknya disana akan lebih damai karena tak ada anggota Taka di dalam kelas 2-2. Tanpa disadari, seseorang di belakangnya berlari ke arahnya.

"Hey!" Sapa seseorang yang berhasil menggapai pundak Tenten dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ne-neji- _san_? _Nani_?" Tanya Tenten menatap tak percaya.

Seorang Hyuuga Neji berlari mengejarnya di sepanjang koridor sampai terengah-engah seperti ini.

"Aku dengar Sasuke menamparmu."

Segera Tenten menundukkan wajahnya dan mengangguk ragu. Dia malu mengingat kejadian itu. Dan dia malu karena Neji juga mengetahuinya.

"Apakah sakit?"

Tenten langsung mendongak tak percaya. Tanpa dia sadari, Neji langsung meneguk ludah melihat Tenten menatapnya dengan wajah yang merona. Neji tak tahu saja kalau Tenten tersipu mendengar Neji khawatir padanya. Namun kemudian Tenten kembali menunduk. Masih merasa sedih dan marah pada kejadian di kantin tadi. Melihat Tenten seperti ini, Neji segera mengangkat dagu Tenten agar mendongak. Walau itu membuat Tenten sempat tersentak sedikit.

"Maafkan aku karena menanyakan itu." Sesal Neji sambil menatap Tenten tersenyum teduh.

Dengan mata yang masih membendung air mata marah, Tenten balas tersenyum.

"Err, Neji- _san_. Tadinya aku mau mengembalikan _sweater_ dan celanamu ini tapi ini sudah terkena tumpahan kuah sup. Maaf ya, ku rasa aku baru bisa mengembalikannya besok." Ucap Tenten sambiil menunjuk setelan pakaian yang dibawanya dan mencoba tersenyum cerah.

Melihat senyuman bak seseorang yang sama sekali tak pernah di _bully_ , Neji menatap Tenten sedih.

"Kembalikan sekarang saja sudah bisa. Kau tidak harus mencucinya lagi." Ujar Neji sambil meraih setelan pakaian yang kotor itu.

"Eh? Ja-jangan!" Sergah Tenten sambil mencoba merebutnya namun tak dapat.

"Kau berisik. Aku tidak suka ada orang yang bekerja ekstra untuk hal yang bisa dilakukan hanya sekali. Kalau kau sudah mencucinya dan kotor lagi, yasudah biarkan saja. Lagipula bisa aku cuci sendiri. Yang penting aku tahu kalau kau ini orang yang tahu terimakasih. Bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Jelas Neji sambil melipat _sweater_ nya dengan rapih dan tersenyum.

Tenten tersentak melihat senyum pemilik manik lavender dihadapannya. Dia merasa sangat merindukan senyuman teduh seperti itu. Andai ada yang tahu senyuman siapa yang Tenten rindukan.

' _Niisan_ , kapan terakhir kali aku melihat senyummu? Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang sepertimu disini.'

Dan andai ada yang tahu dimana pemilik senyum yang Tenten rindukan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Dan andai Fura tahu siapa yang cocok menjadi pemilik senyum yang Tenten rindukan. XD

Minna-san! Untuk yg ini isi review dengan pendapat kalian dong. Yang cocok jadi pemeran laki-laki tambahan siapa ya? Fura sih kepikiran pasang slight pair HidaTen, tapi kepikiran untuk buat SasoTen(?) U.U)a

Fura tak pandai buat OC. Jadi tolong pendapatnya ya minna~

Dan arigatou buat yg masih RnR dan juga Fol/Fav ^-^)/


	6. Acting

Arigatou buat yang masih RnR, fav/follow. Berikut balasannya.

Yamanaka Tenten: Baca PM

Cleo Dhiiy: Baca PM

Leny chan: ShinoTen ya? Akan Fura pertimbangkan. Sementara Hidan dulu yang nongol di sini oke. Seolah Tenten cowoknya banyak :3 #disambit

Satennejyp: Baca PM

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Sudah tiga bulan Tenten mengenal Taka dan sudah tiga bulan dia bertahan. Bertahan dari setiap sikap dan perlakuan Taka terhadapnya yang sangat memuakkan. Namun sudah tiga bulan juga dia menjadi dekat dengan Hyuuga Neji. Sosok yang selalu membantunya. Walau begitu selalu ada Gaara, yang tanpa Tenten sadari, selalu memastikan bahwa apapun yang dilakukan Taka masih di batas wajar. Walau tetap tak wajar bagi siapapun yang tak mau berurusan dengan mereka.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" Tegur Izumo, salah satu petugas penjaga gerbang.

Benar saja, ini belum jam pulang tapi Tenten berjalan dengan tas ransel di punggungnya seolah ingin kabur dari pelajaran dengan watadosnya. Tenten yang menyadari dia kepergok, mendelik mencari ide.

" _I-ittai_.." Tiba-tiba Tenten memegangi kepalanya.

Izumo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

" _Ano_ , kepalaku sakit. Kurasa aku demam. Tadi aku sudah minta izin pulang pada guru di ruang piket, tapi lembaran surat izin pulangnya habis. Mereka belum _print_ lagi." Dusta Tenten dengan wajah memelas yang benar-benar terlihat bodoh bahkan bagi salah satu pemuda yang ada disana, Rei Gaara.

"Kau bohong." Hardik Izumo sinis.

Alis Tenten berkedut sewot. Sesusah inikah meninggalkan jam pelajaran?

Begitu ketua kelasnya, Naruto menyatakan kalau guru matematikanya hari ini tidak masuk, Tenten segera memutuskan untuk kabur dari sekolah supaya cepat sampai cafe. Dia tak betah di sekolah. Walau sempat adu argumen dengan Naruto, pada akhirnya Tenten memenangkan debat dan berhasil lolos sampai disini. Hanya saja kesulitannya muncul disini, di hadapan gerbang sekolah yang dijaga oleh petugas penjaga gerbang yang memuakkan itu. Tenten membatu entah mau beralasan apa. Sampai akhirnya seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Tenten- _san_ , kau belum pulang?" Tanya Gaara sambil memegang pundak kiri Tenten dari belakang.

Sontak mata Tenten membelalak kaget. Kenapa dia harus bertemu Gaara di saat seperti ini? Tapi Tenten juga tak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Gaara.

"Izumo- _jisan_ , tolong keluarkan dia. Aku diminta Asuma-sensei untuk mengantarnya pulang. Beliau khawatir murid baru kita ini pingsan di perjalanan pulang. Dia sedang demam, kau ingat?" Jelas Gaara pada Izumo.

Tenten yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh menatap Gaara dengan wajah horror. Bagaimana bisa Gaara muncul dan mendramatisir cerita dustanya? Tapi tatapannya hanya dibalas tatapan Gaara yang seolah berkata 'Cobalah beracting! Dengan itu kau bisa membuat satpam itu membuka gerbang.' Sambil meneguk ludah, Tenten menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk memulai perannya.

" _Ittai_ , tidakkah kau dengar makhuk bermata panda ini? Lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku menahan sakit kepalaku ini? Cepat buka pintunya! Aku mau pulang." Tenten kembali berdusta dengan watadosnya. Lebih tepatnya, dengan sikap-tak-tahu-dirinya. Siapa yang dia maksud makhluk bermata panda? Dan lagi, beginikah cara seorang gadis tomboy meminta satpam membuka gerbang? Jelas hal ini membuat Gaara mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

.

"Ayo aku antar pulang." Ajak Gaara sambil menarik lengan Tenten menuju tempat parkir.

Sampai akhirnya Tenten menghentikan langkahnya dan menepis tangan Gaara.

"Seperti katamu waktu itu, aku adalah anak yang sopan. Karena itu aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah membuatku berhasil lolos dari kecurigaan petugas penjaga gerbang yang berlebihan itu." Ucap Tenten sambil memandang ke arah lain.

Gaara hanya menatap bingung pada Tenten sambil mencoba meraih lengan Tenten.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Gaara- _san_. Kau tak perlu repot-repot." Sergah Tenten yang mencegah tangannya teraih oleh genggaman Gaara.

Tak lama, Gaara tertawa hambar dan beralih menatap Tenten lagi. Iris _hazel_ dan iris _azure_ itu pun bertemu.

"Aku hanya akan mengantarmu dan itu tak merepotkan."

"Aku bilang tidak per-"

"Kenapa kau menolakku di saat aku memberikanmu perlakuan yang baik? Apakah karena aku bagian dari Taka, kau memperlakukanku sedingin ini? Tidak bisakah kau menerima kebaikanku seperti yang selalu kau lakukan pada Hyuuga Neji? Dan tidak bisakah kau seadil saat kau bersama Inuzuka Kiba?" Sela Gaara dengan suara yang meninggi. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah manakala mengakhiri kalimatnya. Tenten membuang muka enggan menatapnya.

"Ini yang aku bingungkan darimu, Tenten- _san_. Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan kesan buruk tentangku di saat kau sendiri tak mau mengenalku? Kau selalu menjauhiku, tanpa tau kalau aku tidak sama dengan Sasuke."

"Dan bahkan kau tak mau berteman dengan Sakura. Sakura itu gadis baik. Dia mem _bully_ -mu waktu itu, adalah karena perintah Sasuke. Sakura tak punya teman. Hidupnya yang _glamour_ dan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke dari geng Taka yang membuat setiap orang menghindarinya. Lalu apa harus kau melakukan hal yang sama terhadap gadis naif seperti dia? Dia mau jadi temanmu, tapi kau seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau semudah itu memberikan penilaian terhadap orang lain, huh?" Nada bicara Gaara semakin terdengar sakratis.

Tenten menunduk dalam. Dia mematung mencerna kata-kata Gaara.

'Haruno Sakura ingin menjadi temanku? Setelah berbulan-bulan aku disini, aku baru tau kalau Sakura begitu?'

 _"Sampai kapan pun seorang pembohong tetap saja seorang pembohong."_

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau semudah itu memberikan penilaian terhadap orang lain, huh?"_

"Tenten-san?" Gumam Gaara sambil mendongakkan dagu Tenten yang tadinya menunduk.

"K-kau menangis?" Gaara membelalakkan matanya merasakan tangannya kejatuhan air mata Tenten.

Gaara segera melepas tangannya dari dagu Tenten sambil menatap Tenten ragu.

"Aku mau pulang sendiri. Terimakasih banyak karena baru mengatakan kenyataan tentang Haruno Sakura sekarang." Lirih Tenten sambil menyeka air matanya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat parkir.

.

Tenten berlari sambil menyeka air matanya di sepanjang jalan. Terus menyusuri jalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Tenten berjalan sambil mengusap matanya yang terasa sembab. Tenten tak memperhatikan jalan sampai akhirnya berjalan keluar dari trotoar dan nyaris terserempet mobil yang melewati pinggiran jalan.

Ckiiit

"U-uwah.." Gumam Tenten begitu jatuh terduduk di pinggir jalan akibat keterkejutannya oleh bunyi rem mobil yang nyaris menabraknya.

Tenten yang mulai sadar dengan posisinya pun langsung berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya guna membersihkan debu jalan yang mungkin menempel sejak Tenten terduduk di aspal. Pada saat yang sama, pengemudi mobil keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Tenten.

" _Da-daijoubu desu ka_?" Tanya pengemudi mobil agak canggung.

Tenten yang sudah selesai memperhatikan pakaiannya yang dikhawatirkannya kotor kini menoleh. Dahinya mengernyit melihat pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya. Dilihatnya pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda itu. _Blazer_ Ame High School itu cukup untuk membuat Tenten ber-oh ria. Sampai akhirnya dia rasakan lambaian tangan pemuda di depannya membuyarkan tatapan kosongnya.

"Aku tanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ulang Hidan, pemuda berambut perak.

"Tak apa." Jawab Tenten singkat.

"Kau tak terserempet kan?" Tanya Hidan lagi.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau jatuh ke trotoar dengan posisi seperti itu?"

Tenten sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Memalukan memang manakala mengingat alasan dia tumbang begitu saja.

"Hn, lupakan saja itu. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan bunyi remmu itu dan jatuh secara spontan. Berlebihan bukan?" Jawab Tenten sambil mencoba tertawa hambar.

"Ya."

"Apanya yang 'ya'?" Tanya Tenten sambil kembali mengernyit.

"Ya, kau berlebihan sekali. Terjatuh hanya karena kaget."

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Siswa 'sekolah tetangga' itu menjengkelkan juga, batinnya.

'Pembicaraan yang omong kosong.' Gumam Tenten dalam hati sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hidan. Tenten kembali fokus pada tujuannya menuju halte terdekat. Dia ingin cepat naik bus yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat kerja.

.

.

.

Tenten sudah berada di depan pintu cafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Tangan kanannya digerakkan untuk membuka pintu masuk.

Cklek

"Tenten?" Gumam seorang pria berperawakan tinggi sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Gadis bercepol dua itu pun berjalan mendekat pada manager cafe-nya itu. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah pemilik manik _hazel_ ini.

"Kenapa kau sudah datang? Ini kan masih siang." Ujar Orochimaru, sang manager cafe.

"Aku-"

"Aku tau benar sekolah bagus seperti Konoha High School tak pernah memulangkan muridnya secepat ini. Kau pasti membolos." Tuduh Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

Tenten menundukkan wajahnya takut. Dia juga bingung mau beralasan apa. Karena pada kenyataannya memang benar apa yang baru saja Orochimaru tuduhkan. Kemudian sebuah tangan meraih bahu kirinya.

"Tenten- _chan_ , kenapa kau membolos? Aku mempekerjakanmu di sini bukan untuk membuatmu meninggalkan jam pelajaran. Lagipula karena ingin sekolah lah kau jadi bekerja di sini, bukan?" Ucap Orochimaru pelan.

Dan perlahan, Tenten mengangguk. Namun wajahnya masih enggan mendongak.

"Tapi, Orochimaru- _sama_ , guru jam pelajaran terakhirku tidak datang hari ini." Ucap Tenten sambil mendongak. Mencoba menunjukkan raut meyakinkan pada atasannya.

"Err, baiklah. Aku janji tak akan kabur dari jam pelajaran lagi." Imbuh Tenten pelan. Dia agak bergidik sejak memandang tampang horror _boss_ -nya. Serba salah memang. Datang cepat salah, apalagi datang terlambat.

Kemudian ucapan Tenten hanya dibalas senyuman puas pria berambut panjang nan gelap itu. Orochimaru memang tidak salah. Yang Orochimaru maksudkan adalah supaya Tenten bisa menyeimbangkan kapan waktunya dia harus tetap belajar dan kapan dia harus bekerja di cafe-nya

.

Tenten yang sudah mulai pekerjaannya di hari ini mengawalinya dengan mengelap jendela. Suasana cafe begitu lumayan. Tidak ramai, namun tak juga sepi. Para pelayan yang bekerja di sana sibuk melayani pelanggan masing-masing.

"Psst! Tenten- _san_!" Panggil salah satu pelayan pada Tenten. Sontak pemilik manik _hazel_ pun menoleh.

"Tolong layani pemuda yang duduk di ujung sana. Aku harus mengangkat telepon." Pinta pelayan itu sambil berlalu dengan mendekatkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

Segera Tenten bersiap melakukan pelayanannya. Di ambilnya sebuah pena dan sebuah _notebook_ kecil guna mencatat pesanan pelanggan. Kemudian kakinya pun melangkah ke arah yang tadi ditunjuk salah satu rekannya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Jadi, apa yang harus Fura lakukan supaya kalian maafin Fura? Gomennasai! Fura ngaretnya kumat. Tolong, Fura nyaris WB. Siapa yang cocok jadi pelanggan di ujung sana pun Fura bingung siapa. Ada yang mau kasih masukan?


	7. Own The Smile

Arigatou kalian yg sudah RnR & fav/follow ^-^)/ Berikut balasan reviewnya.

Yamanaka Tenten: Baca PM

Cleo Dhiiy: Baca PM

Uchiha Nuari: Baca PM

Konata Izumi: Akhirnya Kona datang *-* Fura juga gak tega sih kalo Shikamaru gak banyak bagiannya disini. Ntar diusahain. Ino mo dimunculin dimana yak? Kasih saran aja lagi XD Arigatou review sebelumnya & semoga nilai UTSnya terbaik ,)b

Leny chan: Hidan tak bisa muncul di sini. Ide bagus soal berbagai slightpair itu,, Tenten banyak yg doyan XD Tapi gimana caranya? '-')a Oke arigatou reviewnya!

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tenten bertanya dengan nada sopan yang ditemani senyum ramah yang mengembang. Namun, keheningan berikutnya cukup untuk membuat senyum gadis bercepol dua itu memudar.

Benar saja, pemuda di hadapannya hanya diam mengacuhkan Tenten. Pemuda itu sedang duduk sambil membaca buku menu dengan _headset_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Tenten hanya mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Kebungkaman pelanggan yang satu ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya muak. Dengan kesabaran yang masih ada pada dirinya, dia mencoba mengetukkan pelan kepalan tangannya pada meja pelanggan.

"Hey!" Celetuk pemuda ber _nametag_ 'Sasori' pada _blazer_ nya. Dia mulai risih akibat bunyi ketukan yang dibuat Tenten.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau memesan sekarang?" Ucap Tenten sambil kembali pada mode ramahnya. Tak sedikit pun menghiraukan gumaman sebal Sasori.

"Hn, kau tidak lihat aku masih membaca buku menunya?"

"Dan lagi, mana ada seorang pelanggan yang dicercah pertanyaan mengganggu dari pelayannya? Harusnya kau menunggu untukku memesan." Imbuh Sasori sambil melanjutkan membaca menu. Sedangkan gadis di hadapannya hanya menghela nafas sabar.

 **Setelah beberapa menit kemudian**

"Dia membuatku banyak bersabar dan akhirnya hanya memesan segelas kopi?! Dasar menyebalkan." Umpat Tenten sambil berjalan ke arah meja Sasori. Kini tangannya sedang membawa secangkir kopi yang diletakkan di atas nampan.

Sasori yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, kini menoleh ke arah gadis yang tiba bersama pesanannya.

"Ini kopinya." Ucap Tenten mencoba kembali ramah sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi pesanan Sasori.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Tenten sambil bersiap pergi. Berharap pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ dan sekaligus beriris _hazel_ di hadapannya tak meminta apa-apa lagi.

"Dimana Konan?"

"Huh?"

Tenten melongo mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Tak pernah terbayangkan kalau pelanggan yang satu ini menanyakan rekan kerjanya yang sama-sama bekerja paruh waktu itu.

"Dia mungkin masih sekolah." Jawab Tenten sekenanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan dia? Kau pacarnya?"

"Uhuk uhuk."

Dan Tenten pun langsung mengelap percikan air yang diakibatkan tersedaknya Sasori.

.

.

.

"Cih, aku mana tau kalau orang yang tadi itu teman sekolahmu, Konan- _senpai_." Tenten mendengus mendengar cerita dari Konan.

Beberapa menit setelah insiden tersedaknya Sasori, kebetulan Konan datang untuk memulai pekerjaannya di cafe. Konan sempat tertawa tak terhenti melihat Sasori yang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak _shock_? Sasori menanyakan teman sekolahnya yang bekerja di cafe itu dan langsung dituduh Tenten sebagai kekasih Konan. Setelah Konan mengklarifikasi siapa Sasori sebenarnya, Tenten mengerti. Tapi ada satu kesan yang Tenten rasakan begitu melihat senyum Sasori itu. Ya, tanpa Tenten sadari. Pemuda dengan warna iris yang nyaris senada dengannya adalah sosok yang murah senyum. Dan Sasori tak segan menunjukkan senyum teduhnya saat memperhatikan Konan  & Tenten yang saling cerita dan bercanda. Dan dari senyum yang disadari Tenten itu, membuat Tenten merasakan kesan tersendiri.

"Hey, Tenten- _chan_."

"E-eh?" Sahut Tenten yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aih, dari tadi aku bicara tak kau dengarkan ya? Memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Konan sambil mengakhiri pekerjaannya begitu melihat waktu di jam dinding.

"Tak ada, _senpai_. Tadi Konan- _senpai_ bilang apa? Maaf aku tak dengar." Tanya Tenten kikuk. Dia pun menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan gadis berambut _cornflower blue_ di hadapannya kini tersenyum.

"Tadi aku bilang, menurutku kau dan Sasori itu ada kemiripan loh, Tenten- _chan_." Ucap Konan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jduk

" _Ittai_.."

" _Go-gomen_ , Konan- _senpai_. Tapi sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Kemiripan dimananya? Memangnya dia siapa?"

Gadis yang tadi secara spontan didorong Tenten ke meja kasir pun mengusap lengannya dan tersenyum lagi. Entah antara tega tak tega Tenten ingin menelepon dokter kejiwaan karena melihat senyum berfrekuensi tinggi dari senior di cafenya itu.

"Err, dimana ya? Ah ya, itu terjadi waktu pertama kali aku melihatmu bekerja di cafe ini." Ujar Konan menyebabkan Tenten semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Entahlah, kalian mirip dimananya. Tapi waktu aku melihatmu, wajah pertama yang terbayangku itu wajahnya Sasori. Melihat mata _hazel_ mu, tatapan teduhmu, dan.."

"Ah ya, senyummu itu. Wah yang pasti begitu aku melihat senyum kalian, rasanya seperti melihat senyum kakak-adik yang sangat mengesankan." Imbuh Konan lagi.

Mata Tenten berubah sayu perlahan.

'Kakak-adik?'

Bruk

"E-eh? Tenten! Tenten- _chan_! Kau kenapa?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Kuota Fura akan habis. Jadi mumpung masih ada, Fura update sekarang U,U #edisiupdatekilat

Oke semoga menghibur, kurang lebihnya minta maaf. Arigatou para readers! Sampai jumpa di chapter 8 ^-^)/

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	8. Comrade

**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter di fanfic ini dibuat oleh pembunuh Neji-kun. Jadi tolong, jangan buat Fura menekankannya lagi oke '-'

Untuk reviewers chapter lalu, berikut balasannya.

 **Satennejyp:** Baca PM

 **Lydiasyafira:** Baca PM

 **Uchiha Nuari:** Baca PM

 **Konata Izumi:** Banyak sekali suffix untuk barbie Suna itu '-') Weh kalimat sok pintarnya realistis semua XD Ini Fura sudah lanjut. Trimakasih sudah kemukakan pendapatmu yg sok pintar nan realistis itu oke. ^w^

 **Yamanaka Tenten:** Baca PM

 **Leny Chan:** Weh kirain gak mampir. Abisnya sampai saat mau publish juga namamu tak kunjung muncul XD Oke makasih semangatnya. Awas _absurd sweetness_ -nya bikin diabetes :'3

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Langit mendung kini meneteskan hujannya. Menghidrasi sejumlah murid Konoha High School yang tadinya sedang berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah. Sama seperti murid lainnya yang juga kehujanan, Sakura turut berlari berteduh di tepi lapangan. Dilihatnya beberapa murid berdiri di koridor kelas 2 dengan tujuan yang sama dengannya, untuk berteduh. Sakura yang sedang berdiri menunggu hujan reda sedikit mendengar percakapan dua siswi yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa aku merasa aku tidak melihat Tenten hari ini? Apakah dia tak masuk sekolah?"

"Iya, tadi Naruto- _kun_ bilang Tenten sakit, _senpai_."

"Jadi begitu," gumam gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir empat yang kini hendak membuka payungnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya ikut berteduh di bawah payung Temari yang sudah dibuka. Mereka akan berjalan bersama ke tempat parkir sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menghentikan Temari.

"Hey-"

"Eh? Sakura- _san_?" imbuh Temari yang sempat dikejutkan oleh genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Temari- _senpai_ , tunggu sebentar," pinta Sakura sambil menatap Temari. Berharap Temari mau meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara sebentar dengannya.

Hinata yang ada di sebelah Temari hanya mengangguk pada Temari dan memegang payung Temari. Dan Temari pun melangkah dan berdiri menghadap Sakura. Dilihatnya iris _emerald_ Sakura berbinar. Berharap pertanyaan apapun yang diberikannya akan dijawab Temari maupun Hinata.

" _Etto_ , aku mau menjenguk Tenten- _san_. Apakah kalian bisa membantuku?"

Temari memicingkan mata begitu mendengarnya dari Sakura.

"Apakah kau serius?" tanya Temari setengah melongo.

Dan anggukan antusias lah yang ditunjukkan Sakura dengan meyakinkan. Beberapa saat itu membuat Temari dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Gadis berambut indigo menganggukan kepalanya lagi sampai akhirnya Temari menghela napas.

"Maaf, Sakura. Tapi baik aku maupun Hinata tidak tau dimana rumah Tenten," jawab Temari sebelum berbalik menghampiri Hinata yang masih memegang payungnya. Temari pun melangkah pergi dengan payungnya yang melindungi dirinya dan Hinata dari hujan, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam berteduh di depan deretan ruang kelas 1 dengan para murid di koridor -yang ikut berteduh- yang kini memperhatikannya.

Tap Tap Tap

"Berikan aku nomor teleponnya," pinta Sakura yang kini berada di bawah langit yang masih meneteskan air hujan dengan derasnya. Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu berlari menghampiri Temari dan Hinata ke tengah lapangan.

Temari yang mendengarnya menoleh begitupun Hinata. Iris lavender sang gadis berambut indigo membulat terkejut melihat pemilik rambut _soft pink_ di hadapannya basah kuyup. Tentu saja itu membuat seisi sekolah yang berada di sekitar lapangan maupun yang berteduh di tepi lapangan menatap terkejut pada Haruno Sakura, siswi elit dan paling selektif soal teman, berlari ke tengah lapangan hujan-hujanan hanya untuk meminta nomor telepon Tenten, siswi baru yang belakangan ini dikenali setiap orang sebagai yang sedang bermasalah dengan Taka.

Temari yang sudah agak kesal akibat gadis kalangan sosialita di hadapannya ini membuatnya dan Hinata menjadi perhatian kini mengepal sebelah tangannya.

"Cih, dasar berisik. Sakura, Aku mana tau nomor-"

"Aku punya nomor ponselnya, Sakura- _san_. Dan aku juga tau orang yang mungkin tau dimana rumah Tenten," ucap Hinata memotong perkataan Temari. Hinata pun berjalan ke arah Sakura tanpa perlindungan payung Temari. Hinata berjalan sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk menemukan sebuah kontak.

'Dasar bodoh, kenapa Hinata ikut hujan-hujanan coba?!' batin Temari _sweatdrop_ melihat gadis bersurai indigo yang tadi bersamanya kini tengah berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan kepala yang menunduk fokus pada kontak ponselnya.

"Hinata- _san_ , kau basah kuyup," ujar Sakura sambil mengerjapkan matanya melihat gadis yang kini sama basahnya dengannya. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Ya, kau juga, Sakura- _san_ ," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Kalau besok kalian demam, salahkan saja kebodohan kalian," ujar Temari sambil memberikan dua pasang setelan pakaian pada dua gadis di hadapannya.

Kini Sakura, Hinata, dan Temari berada di dalam mobil Temari setelah berjalan di tengah hujan menuju tempat parkir. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu saja mendengarnya. Merasa malu pada pilihannya untuk hujan-hujanan seperti tadi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam. Masih memandang sendu pada setelan baju di hadapannya. Tak pernah sekali pun Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kehujanan bersama Hinata, dipinjamkan pakaian ganti oleh Temari. Entah bingung atau senang, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Mungkinkah dia mulai mendapatkan teman? Atau ini hanya sekedar..

"Kenapa tak kau pakai bajunya, Sakura- _san_?"

Suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Manik _emerald_ nya melihat Hinata sudah memakai pakaian yang baru dipinjam Temari. Temari yang berada di jok supir mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Apakah itu tidak muat untukmu?"

Sakura yang kembali dikejutkan sebuah suara sedikit tersentak. Kemudian dengan kesadarannya, dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya saja.."

"Hey, ayolah! Jangan kaku begitu! Kalau memang itu muat untukmu, pakai saja, Haruno Sakura, _daijoubu_ ," sela Temari tiba-tiba.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura tersentak. Kemudian dibawanya tatapan _emerald_ itu memandang Temari dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Eh? Kenapa apanya?" tanya Hinata yang bingung melihat Sakura menunduk.

"Kenapa kalian mau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Maksudku, lihat murid lainnya, mereka begitu.."

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus berteman dengan orang yang dikenal begitu glamour dan elit. Jika kau baik, kenapa aku harus menjauhimu seperti mereka?" sela Temari lagi. Gadis berambut dikuncir empat itu terdengar tegas kali ini.

" _Nani_?" Gumam Sakura sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Sakura- _san_ , kau tidak mungkin baru menyadari kalau kita berteman kan?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Setelah membuat Hinata hujan-hujanan dengan bodohnya sepertimu tadi, setelah Hinata berniat memberi nomor ponsel Tenten padamu, setelah aku meminjamkanmu pakaian ganti, dan setelah kita berpikir untuk bersama-sama menjenguk Tenten, apa kau masih belum sadar kalau kita sekarang berteman?"

.

.

.

"Makanya jangan berbuat yang macam-macam selama kerja. Untung hari ini sekolahku libur," omel gadis berambut _blonde_ sambil mengompres dahi teman kost-nya dengan air dingin.

"Aku tidak macam-macam. Aku hanya sedikit _shock_ mendengar perkataan Konan- _senpai_ soal kemiripanku dengan pria beriris _hazel_ itu, Ino," balas Tenten sambil manyun. Berlebihan memang, namun bila memang merasa ada _feeling_ tersendiri saat Konan mengatakannya dan itu membuat Tenten agak _shock_ , bukan hal yang mustahil kan?

"Tidak pernah kudengar sejarah orang jatuh pingsan dan demam akibat dibilang mirip dengan orang lain. Aku tau obatmu habis, maka itu sebaiknya tunggu saja sampai Sai- _kun_ kembali," ejek Ino mengungkit nama kekasihnya yang pergi ke apotek terdekat.

Sebenarnya Ino ada rencana jalan dengan Sai, kekasihnya yang satu sekolah dengannya di Ame High School. Namun begitu sampai di rumah kost, Ino masih sibuk menemani Tenten yang demam. Jadi Sai membantu dengan pergi membeli obat. Beruntung Ino memiliki kekasih pengertian seperti Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang dibilang mirip denganmu layaknya kakak-beradik?" tanya Ino yang penasaran.

"Sasori. Entah kenapa nama itu membuatku teringat pada kakakku di panti asuhan," jawab Tenten sambil menunduk. Dan beruntung Ino sedang tidak melihat raut wajah Tenten saat ini. Ino tak sadar saja kalau sekarang pancaran iris _hazel_ berkilau itu seolah meredup. Redup oleh rasa sendu tersendiri yang dirasakan pemiliknya.

'Eh? Kupikir kau memang seperti adiknya pertama kali aku mengenalmu di rumah kost ini,' batin Ino sependapat dengan pemikiran Konan.

Bagaimana pun juga Ino mengenal Sasori. Ya, Sasori adalah murid kelas 3 di Ame High School yang artinya merupakan senior Tenten. Dan memang kata 'mirip' lah yang menjadi kesan Ino saat menimbang-nimbang kemiripan Tenten dengan Sasori.

Cklek

Pria berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat memasuki rumah kost dengan sebungkus obat di tangan kanannya.

"Tenten- _san_ , apakah tiga perempuan di depan rumah itu adalah temanmu?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Seriusan, Fura seneng banget kalo ada yang kasih kritik penulisan. Jadi kalau ada yang nemuin kesalahan lagi siapa pun itu silahkan bilang aja ya. Fura masih belajar, bener dah. Jadi kalo ada saran pasti itu membantu sangat ^^

 **Mind to Review?**


	9. Telephone

**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fura cuma buat cerita asqgsstsasfqw-nya aja '-')v

Heh kalian yang chapter lalu RnR, arigatou! Berikut balasannya.

Satennejyp: Baca PM

Yamanaka Tenten: Baca PM

Uchiha Nuari: Baca PM

Edelweis: Arigatou sudah review. Better late than never XD Iya memang irit words itu sudah menjadi kekurangan yang mendarah-daging untuk Fura. Semoga suatu saat Fura bisa nemu penambal kekurangan keluaran terbaru U,U)a

Konata Izumi: Daijoubu, bacotanmu berguna sebagai hiburan Fura XD Apaan Sakura tembus? :'3 ShikaTema will be happening. Gomen kalau jelek. Dan terimakasih reviewnya ^-^)/

Leny chan: Arigatou sudah membuang waktu untuk kasih review di situ Maaf kalau ff aneh ini mengganggu kesibukanmu :'3 Tapi emang Sasori cakep yak? '-')a

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

 _Yoru ga kita mezamashina we gon' party like lilililalala_

"Neji, ada telepon masuk" Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk berselancar dengan laptop yang dibawanya memanggil Neji yang sedang fokus pada permainan catur antara Naruto dan pemilik rumah a.k.a Kiba.

Pemilik manik lavender berjalan menghampiri ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar di kamar Kiba.

"Hiashi- _jisan_?" gumam Neji pelan. Dia bingung, jarang-jarang pamannya meneleponnya.

"Angkat teleponnya, Neji! Nada deringnya terlalu mengganggu" Kiba berdecak sebal mendengar lagu Bigbang versi Jepang yang sengaja Author pasang sebagai ringtone ponsel Neji. Merasa terbuyar konsentrasinya dalam memainkan catur.

Neji menggeser layar jawab setelah menggumamkan 'Hn' singkat.

"Ya-"

[Neji-kun! Apakah kau melihat Hinata? Sudah sore begini kenapa dia belum pulang? Aku mengerti jika kau belum pulang karena pasti kau sedang mampir ke rumah temanmu, tapi kemana Hinata? Jarang-jarang dia pulang selambat ini] sergah orang di seberang telepon yang spontan membuat Neji mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Hinata belum pulang?" tanya Neji kalem. Sama sekali tak membalas dengan frekuensi kepanikan yang sama dengan orang yang meneleponnya.

[Ck, kupikir kau tau. Baiklah, kalau kau tau dimana dia, beritahu padaku ya!]

Nut nut nut

Baiklah, ini percakapan yang tak masuk akal. Neji menerima telepon dari pamannya dengan nada panik dan menutup telepon lagi begitu menyadari bahwa Neji tak mengetahui apa-apa. Dan yang paling tidak masuk akal di sini adalah, kenapa Tuan Hyuuga di seberang sana tidak menelepon anaknya sendiri dan malah menelepon keponakannya yang tidak tau apa-apa?

"Jadi, pamanmu bilang apa?" tanya Shikamaru pada pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang yang masih berdiri diam tak bergeming. Sampai akhirnya iris lavender itu menatap Shikamaru dan kedua temannya secara bergantian, Neji berkata.

.

.

.

Drrrt drrrt

"Temari- _san_ , ada telepon masuk" ucap Ino yang sedang mengelap meja makan rumah kost.

Bukannya pemilik ponsel yang mendekat, justru gadis berambut cokelat dicepol dua meraih ponsel yang pada layarnya tertera _incoming call_ dari Nara Shikamaru.

"Halo, Shikamaru- _san_ , ini aku Tenten" seru Tenten dengan nada ceria. Dia sedang mencoba menggoda Shikamaru sekarang.

[K-kau?! Ini kan ponselnya Tema-]

"Weh, sabar dulu. Temari- _san_ sedang sibuk di sini. Kekasihmu itu sedang memasak bubur untukku, tidak usah salah tingkah begitu oke!" Tenten menyeringai seolah dapat merasakan bahwa Shikamaru sedang menunduk salah tingkah akibat kata-kata Tenten. Dalam hati, Shikamaru mengutuk pemilik manil _hazel_ yang dengan lancangnya menjawab _income call_ di ponsel Temari.

Bet

"Halo, Shikamaru- _kun_?" Temari yang sudah menyadari tindakan jahil panda barunya ini sukses mengambil alih ponselnya.

[Err, Tema, Neji ingin bicara dengan Hinata] Shikamaru menghela napas berat. Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti percakapan telepon ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa dia tak menelepon Hinata langsung?" tanya Temari kalem. Kemudian didengarnya lagi helaan napas.

"Karena aku juga ingin bicara denganmu. Jadi Neji mau sekalian saja pakai ponselku. Tapi aku tidak jadi bicara denganmu."

"Eh?"

[Arggh pokoknya cepat alihkan saja dengan Hinata. Kita bisa mengobrol nanti. Aku benci pada tatapan sosok single mengenaskan dari Inuzuka di sebelahku ini! Itu sebabnya aku tak mau mengobrol sekarang. Kita bicara lain kali saja ya] dan kemudian kedua ponsel dialihkan.

"Halo, _nii-san_?"

[Hinata, aku mau tanya, kau ada dimana? Hiashi- _jisan_ bilang-]

"Aku di rumah Tenten- _chan_ "

" _Nani_?" tanya Neji ragu. Entah kenapa pipinya memanas kali ini.

"Iya, di rumah Tenten- _chan_. _Nii-san_ tidak percaya? Biar aku tunjukkan" dahi Neji berkerut bingung sampai akhirnya mencoba bicara lagi.

[Halo, Hinata?]

"Neji- _san_?"

[Tenten- _san_?]

 **Flashback**

Yamanaka Ino keluar dari kamar Tenten menghampiri pemuda berkulit pucat yang baru memasuki rumah.

"Eh? Memangnya siapa yang datang, Sai- _kun_?" tanya Ino setelah meraih obat yang dibawa Sai.

"Itu" tunjuk Sai pada ketiga perempuan yang baru keluar dari van hitam yang diikendarai salah satu dari mereka.

Setelah bertanya sedikit soal alasan kedatangan tiga gadis itu dan siapa mereka, Ino mengajak mereka bertiga menuju kamar Tenten. Tenten yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya memicingkan mata tak percaya pada siapa yang datang.

"Tenten- _chan_ , kami bawa Sakura. Dia yang paling bersikeras untuk menjengukmu ke sini" jelas Temari yang mengakibatkan manik _hazel_ di sana membulat sempurna. Sakura yang datang membawa sekeranjang buah, meletakkan buah-buahan itu di atas meja kamar dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Tenten.

Tenten yang terkejut melihat kedatangan tiga gadis itu kini menunduk. Mencengkeram ujung bajunya dan memejamkan matanya. Baginya ini sulit dipercaya.

 _"Tenten-san! Daijoubu?"_

 _"Kau pembohong. Sampai kapan pun kau tak akan pernah cocok menjadi temanku disini, Haruno Sakura."_

 _"Haruno Sakura bukan seorang pembohong, Tenten-san."_

 _"Memangnya siapa yang memberi Sakura keharusan untuk melakukan itu?"_

 _"Dan bahkan kau tak mau berteman dengan Sakura. Sakura itu gadis baik. Dia membully-mu waktu itu, adalah karena perintah Sasuke. Sakura tak punya teman. Hidupnya yang glamour dan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke dari geng Taka yang membuat setiap orang menghindarinya. Lalu apa harus kau melakukan hal yang sama terhadap gadis naif seperti dia? Dia mau jadi temanmu, tapi kau seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau semudah itu memberikan penilaian terhadap orang lain, huh?"_

 _"Terimakasih banyak karena baru mengatakan kenyataan tentang Haruno Sakura sekarang"_

Tes

Kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk manik _hazel_ itu. Sulit dipercaya tapi ya, Tenten bahagia. Gadis yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai pembohong yang hanya akan merugikan Tenten, kini datang untuk menjenguknya. Datang untuk menjadi temannya. Di samping itu, Tenten juga merasa bersalah. Kemudian didongakkannya kepalanya setelah menyeka air mata.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku salah, kau bukan pembohong. Maafkan aku karena aku-"

Grep

"Sudahkah kau makan? Kurasa perut laparmu membuatmu bicara ngelantur. Bagaimana kalau kami buatkan bubur?" Sakura memeluk Tenten menginterupsi kalimat Tenten sebelumnya.

"Kami?" ulang Tenten masih tak mengerti.

"Hey, _panda lemot_! Maksudnya 'kami' itu tentu saja aku, Temari, Hinata, dan Sakura. Mana mungkin Sai- _kun_ ikutan?! Kau mau ganti rugi akibat kerusakan dapur yang mungkin akan terjadi bila Sai- _kun_ ikut memasak, huh?!"

Sungguh, kalau Sai bukanlah lelaki baik hati nan tidak sombong, pasti Ino tak akan mengatakan semua itu.

 **Flashback End**

"Neji- _san_?"

[Tenten- _san_?]

"Ada apa?"

[Eh? _Etto_ , aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Hinata benar-benar sedang di rumahmu. Ya, ini semua karena kekhawatiran Hiashi- _jisan_..] Neji bicara agak canggung. Terlalu jarang berbicara dengan perempuan lewat telepon. Rasanya lebih canggung dibanding bicara langsung. Aneh? Ya, memang tidak ada yang tidak aneh di sini.

"Ya, tenang saja. Mereka sudah berbaik hati untuk menjengukku di sini" sahut Tenten dengan suara ceria. Andai Neji bisa melihat raut bahagia Tenten kali ini.

[Be-benarkah?] sahut Neji yang tak punya topik pembicaraan lain.

"Ya. Kau tau Neji- _san_? Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu mereka. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa bersahabat dengan mereka. Mereka sangat baik. Dan aku senang bisa membuat mereka juga bersahabat dengan teman sekamarku, Ino- _chan_ "

[Hn, akhirnya kau bisa bersahabat dengan mereka]

"Um, terimakasih, Neji- _san_ , karena sudah mau bicara denganku. Terimakasih sudah mau mendengar perasaan senangku."

[Ya, cepatlah sembuh. Dan-]

Nut nut nut

'..cepatlah kembali ke sekolah' lanjut Neji dalam hati. Rasanya ingin sekali dia mengutuk siapa pun yang membuat pembicaraan telepon ini berakhir di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Oh ya ampun! Pulsaku habis cuma untuk kau pakai mengobrol dengan dia? Kau tega sekali!" omel Shikamaru yang merana melihat sisa pulsa yang dimilikinya.

.

"Yah, mati" keluh Tenten kecewa.

"Hey, makan dulu buburnya! Jangan biarkan buburnya dingin hanya karena termakan waktu yang berlalu akibat pembicaraanmu dengan Neji, ya. Kau kan bisa bertemu dia lagi di sekolah" ujar Temari sebelum terkekeh meledek Tenten.

"Maka itu kau juga harus cepat sembuh, Tenten- _chan_ " ujar Hinata yang sedang menuang teh hangat untuk Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua di sana hanya tersenyum kecut.

Jangan tanyakan Ino! Demi apapun jangan tanyakan dimana Ino. Sai sudah pergi membawanya keluar rumah. Dan jangan tanya mereka kemana.

"Tenten- _san_ , aku mau tanya," Sakura yang duduk berseberangan dengan Tenten dibatasi meja makan kini bertopang dagu.

"Ya?"

"Kau dan Neji itu pacaran ya?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Chapter ini sok manis banget yampon! Fura pasang ShikaTema, SaiIno, oh yampon Fura tak tega karena tak bisa buat mereka jadi pasangan yang manis. Lihat saja NejiTennya pun jadi begitu. Maafkan Fura, minna~

Dan lagi, apa maksudnya lagu Bigbang yang Fantastic Baby Japanese Version itu?! XD

Sudahlah, Fura hanya berharap Fura bisa dimaafkan (lagi) U,U)a


	10. Hugging or Hurting?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. The Chaser milik Fura.

 **A.N:** Serius, Fura buru-buru. Ini sudah lewat jam tidur Fura. Fura merasa harus publish malam ini karena kartu Fura.. Kalian bisa baca di A.N yang bawah U,U)a

Jadi terimakasih untuk para reviewers chapter lalu, dan berikut balasan untuk yang anonim. Untuk yang login silahkan cek PM, arigatou! #bow

Edelweis: Oke ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka & arigatou sudah RnR ^-^)/

Konata Izumi: Ho'oh kamu boleh anggap Temari blushing. Readers mana pun berhak untuk mengimajinasikan apa yang sudah dibacanya di ff. /apaini/ Lagipula Sakura ga bakal nikung juga XD Btw semoga suka yang chapter ini.

Leny chan: Ho'oh kamu juga berhak mengimajinasikan Tenten blushing. Fura sengaja tak tulis setiap hal dengan detail biar kalian juga turut berimajinasi :v Dan semoga suka yang chapter ini ^-^)/

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak Tenten memulai persahabatannya dengan Haruno Sakura. Sudah dua hari juga sejak gadis beriris _hazel_ itu merasakan wajahnya yang merah memanas akibat pertanyaan Sakura. Dan tolong jangan tanyakan jawaban Tenten untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu.

Di koridor yang ramai, Tenten berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia baru kembali dari ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas susulan. Belakangan ini Tenten merasa tidak enak. Entah kenapa setiap dia berjalan, orang-orang di sekitarnya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Mungkinkah sejak mereka tau Tenten sudah berteman dengan Haruno Sakura, siswi elit yang sekali lagi paling selektif soal teman? Entahlah, Tenten tidak peduli. Masih lebih banyak hal yang lebih butuh perhatian Tenten. Misalnya, bisa saja kakaknya kan? Kakak yang selama ini Tenten bingungkan keberadaannya. Ya, sosok kakak yang membuat Tenten lebih memilih kabur dari panti asuhan untuk meneruskan hidup seorang diri. Orang-orang di sekitar koridor ini mungkin sadar bahwa Tenten sudah membuat hampir semuanya berubah. Membuat Sakura berubah jadi bisa memiliki teman, misalnya. Namun tidak ada dari mereka yang tau kalau Tenten sama sekali tak merasakan perubahan apa pun. Karena baginya, perubahan dirasakan hanya saat dia bisa menemukan sosok kakaknya. Kakak yang sudah lama terpisah darinya sejak dia dan kakaknya harus menghuni dua panti asuhan yang berbeda.

 **10 tahun yang lalu - Someone POV**

Orang tuaku bilang aku berbeda. Entahlah. Sejak kecil aku selalu melihat warna dari suara yang kudengar, dan merasakan rasa tertentu dari apa yang kulihat. Awalnya kupikir itu hal yang lumrah dan bisa dialami semua orang juga. Tapi ternyata tidak. Itu semua kusadari saat aku melihatnya dari Tenten.

"Uwah, suara dari permainan harmonikamu berwarna biru muda. Warna birunya indah sekali, Tenten- _chan_!" Aku berdecak kagum pada permainan harmonika adikku. Kulihat gadis berumur enam tahun itu menggelembungkan pipi sebal. Kuduga dia tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan.

" _Kaa-san_! Lagi-lagi _nii-san_ bicara soal warna. Aku masih tidak mengerti!" rengek Tenten pada wanita bersurai cokelat panjang yang kini berjalan ke arah kami.

Kulihat _kaa-san_ terkikik sebelum mengusap kepala Tenten gemas.

"Tenten- _chan_ , kakakmu itu kan memiliki penyakit yang membuatnya bisa mendengar warna. Kau tak memiliki penyakit yang sama, itu sebabnya kau tak mengerti" jelas _kaa-san_ sambil tersenyum. Ah, melihatnya membuatku dapat merasakan rasa manis tersendiri di lidahku.

"Eh? _Nii-san_ punya penyakit?" gumam Tenten mengerjapkan mata bingung. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangan cemas manik _hazel_ itu padaku. "Apakah _nii-san_ merasakan sakit?"

Dan jelas saja _kaa-san_ tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos adikku itu. Pipiku memerah mendapat pertanyaan harap-harap cemas dari gadis polos itu. Tapi kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Tidak. Ini bukan penyakit menyakitkan seperti yang kau pikirkan Tenten- _chan_. Dengan penyakit ini, aku bahagia. Dengan ini, aku bersyukur karena bisa mendengar warna indah dari suara kalian. Aku juga bisa merasakan manis dengan melihat setiap wajah kalian," jelasku yang langsung membuat kaasan merangkulku dan mengecuk pucuk kepalaku. Aku senang bisa mendengar warna indah dari mereka berdua. Ya, itu semua terjadi sebelum aku merasakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasakan sakit akibat penyakit _synesthesia_. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa menyesal karena harus mengidap penyakit ini.

" _KAA-SAN_! JANGAN PERGI, _KAA-SAN_!" teriakan histeris Tenten menyakitkanku. Dia tak henti-henti menjerit sejak sejumlah orang menarik kami. Dua jam yang lalu kami sadari ibu kami meninggal. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku _kaa-san_? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau setelah melahirkan pengidap _synesthesia_ sepertiku, kau juga melahirkan Tenten yang memiliki kelainan jantung? Dan kenapa kau mendonorkan jantungmu tanpa bilang padaku dulu? Kalau saja aku tau dari awal, aku pasti sudah menunjuk diriku sebagai pendonor. Tapi hatiku semakin terpukul setelah mendengar pernyataan dari dokter.

" _Synesthesia_ adalah penyakit psikologi yang berhubungan dengan syaraf. Seseorang dengan penyakit syaraf tak memenuhi kriteria pendonor organ tubuh seperti jantung,"

Dan aku sadari, aku dan Tenten sama-sama memiliki kekurangan. Tapi selama bersamanya aku merasa sempurna. Benar-benar merasa sempurna sebelum dia pergi dari sini.

"Chiyo- _baasama_ , apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Seseorang berjalan panik mendekati aku yang sedang duduk di pekarangan panti asuhan bersama pemilik panti asuhan dan penghuni panti yang lain. Chiyo- _baasama_ berdiri dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dan jawabannya sungguh menyakitkan.

"Tenten lari dari panti asuhan yang merupakan mitra dari panti asuhan kita"

Untuk pertama kalinya, duniaku gelap. Aku tidak pernah lagi melihat warna biru muda dari suara riang adikku. Sudah sangat percuma mengharapkan rasa manis di lidah manakala mendengar suara adik dan ibuku. Dimana kau Tenten? Setega itukah kau membuatku menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan berbagai warna kelam yang ditangkap indera pendengaranku?

 **Flashback End - Author POV**

Napas Tenten tercekat mendapati seseorang menarik tangannya saat dia baru akan meraih knop pintu kelasnya. Tangan kiri digunakannya untuk melepas genggaman erat pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Namun nahas pemberontakannya percuma. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari dia ditarik menuju ruangan gelap, iris _hazel_ nya membulat. Namun keterkejutannya belum cukup sampai akhirnya orang itu membanting tubuh Tenten ke atas lantai.

Bruk

Tenten meringisi punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. Dilihatnya empat pemuda yang tidak asing baginya. Matanya mendelik pada salah satu dari mereka yang berjalan ke belakang Tenten. Dalam posisi terduduk seperti ini, Tenten-

Bugh

Tenten terkapar tengkurap di atas lantai. Di ruangan gelap ini, Tenten menahan nyeri akibat pukulan tongkat _baseball_ di punggungnya. Kemudian Tenten mencoba bangun. Matanya menatap kilat pada iris _azure_ yang ikut menyaksikan Suigetsu memukulnya. Pemilik iris _azure_ yang menatap lemah iris _hazel_ itu mencoba membuang muka.

"Gaara- _san_ , kau tau? Aku sudah berteman dengan Saku-"

Bugh

Tenten kembali terkapar seperti sebelumnya. Namun kini tetap mengulas senyum dan menatap Gaara lagi. Menatap Gaara yang matanya menoleh ke arah lain seolah tak tega melihat Suigetsu yang terus menuruti titah Sasuke untuk memukulnya.

"Gaara- _san_ , kalau kau tak pernah memberitahuku se-sebelumnya, aku, aku pasti belum tentu bisa berteman dengan Saku-"

Bugh

Gaara menoleh. Menatap miris pada Tenten yang punggungnya sudah mendapat banyak pukulan. Suigetsu menyeringai. Tenten hanya mengepal kedua tangannya pada posisi terkapar seperti ini. Seragamnya sudah bersimbah darah. Dia yakini punggungnya sudah punya banyak memar sekarang.

"Gaara- _san_ , _arigatou_ "

Brak

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berlari di sepanjang koridor. Kristal bening terus melayang di udara setiap Sakura meneteskannya selama berlari. Sakura menangis. Dia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Tenten. Napasnya terasa sesak. Tidak bisa diungkapkan lagi rasa khawatirnya sejak mendapat kabar soal Tenten yang ditarik paksa Suigetsu tadi.

"Aku mohon pada-Mu. Tolong jaga Tenten- _chan_ agar dia baik-baik saja. Aku mohon" bisik Sakura lirih sambil terus berlari menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan padanya.

.

.

.

Bruk

Suigetsu terduduk bersandar pada dinding. Dia tersungkur usai mendapat pukulan di wajah oleh Gaara. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke dan seisi ruangan terkejut melihat sosok yang mendobrak pintu gudang. Iris lavender itu menatap sendu pada keadaan Tenten. Tangannya mengepal marah. Emosinya tersulut oleh sekumpulan manusia setengah kayu bakar yang sudah mengundang amarah sekaligus kekecewaannya. Sejak kecil, Hyuuga Neji selalu diajarkan untuk memperlakukan perempuan dengan hormat dan penuh kasih sayang. Namun Hyuuga muda itu dibuat kecewa oleh perlakuan Taka terhadap gadis bercepol dua yang sudah sekarat di sana.

Segera kakinya melangkah mendekati Tenten yang sedang dipeluk Gaara.

"Lepaskan dia!" titah Neji pada Gaara dengan suara datar. Neji bisa mendengar Gaara terisak. Manusia normal mana pun akan tersayat hatinya melihat kondisi Tenten sekarang.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku memeluknya. Biarkan aku meminta maaf padanya" Gaara mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir ada istilah terlambat untuk meminta maaf. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan," Neji mengepal kedua tangannya menatap punggung Gaara penuh kekecewaan.

"Kau bukan Tenten! Kau tidak berhak menilai standar maaf seseorang!"

"Aku bukan Tenten tapi aku juga bukan iblis jahat sepertimu, Rei Gaara!" bentakan Neji tidak bisa dibalaskan. Gaara hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata tak kuat.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan hanya diam melihatnya dipukuli, kau baru memeluknya dan meminta maaf padanya. Kemana saja kau sebelum ini semua terjadi?!"

.

.

.

"Kalau saja gadis itu mendapat pukulan sekali lagi, mungkin tulang punggungnya sudah mengalami cedera permanen"

Jujur saja, Sakura terus sesenggukan merasa sakit mendengar pernyataan . Setelah memisahkan keributan Gaara dan Neji yang terus saling menyalahkan, Sakura segera menghubungi ambulans untuk membawa Tenten agar cepat mendapat penanganan. Sarutobi Hiruzen sebagai kepala sekolah turut menyesali apa yang sudah Taka lakukan. Jika biasanya Hiruzen selalu mengalah pada kejahatan Taka yang membayar tinggi agar terhindar dari hukuman, untuk kali ini Hyuuga Neji ikut keluar biaya untuk memastikan Taka mendapat hukuman. Tapi dibanding buang-buang uang, tentunya akan lebih baik jika uangnya Author masukkan ke dalam saku pribadi dan membuat Taka terhindar dari hukumannya. Walau terhindar dari ancaman skorsing, Taka dituntut melakukan hormat bendera sebelum masuk jam pelajaran pertama dan bersih-bersih kantin setelah jam istirahat. Itu semua dilakukan sampai Tenten keluar dari rumah sakit dalam keadaan sembuh total.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Holla, bagaimana chapter ini? Maaf update terlalu cepat. Besok kartu Fura memasuki masa tenggang XD

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	11. Come Back Home

**Disclaimer:**

All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Di dalam kamar serba jingga, Gaara duduk di atas ranjangnya dalam posisi memeluk kedua lutut.

 _"Gaara-san, arigatou"_

 _"Tidak! Biarkan aku memeluknya. Biarkan aku meminta maaf padanya"_

 _"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan hanya diam melihatnya dipukuli, kau baru memeluknya dan meminta maaf padanya. Kemana saja kau sebelum ini semua terjadi?!"_

Persetegangan waktu itu. Semua kata-kata penuh emosi itu. Semua itu masih menghantui pikiran Gaara sampai saat ini. Gaara yang pandangannya semakin sendu penuh rasa bersalah kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Tenten- _san_ , _gomen_ " bisik Gaara lirih.

Cklek

"Gaara, ada pesan di telepon untukmu. Sasuke menelepon ponselmu tapi tak dijawab juga, jadi dia menelepon ke nomor telepon keluarga" jelas Temari sebelum tertegun melihat mata sembab adiknya itu. Gaara dengan mata pandanya semakin terlihat seperti panda menyedihkan sekarang ini.

Pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ itu berjalan turun ke lantai ruang keluarga. Mengacuhkan kakaknya yang masih berdiri tak bergeming di ambang pintu kamarnya.

[Oi, Gaara! Ada balapan mobil di tempat biasa. Kali ini dengan lawan kita dari sekolah tetangga. Jangan sampai hukuman hormat bendera membuatmu lupa semua kesenangan kita] Gaara menghela napas usai mendengar pesan suara itu.

"Kau tidak pernah berhenti menghalalkan cara apapun untuk bersenang-senang, Sasuke" gumam Gaara dengan suara parau. Temari yang sempat mendengar pesan di telepon berjalan cemas ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara, kau tidak mungkin balapan lagi kan?" tanya Temari sebelum Gaara berjalan acuh tak acuh ke arah pintu rumah untuk pergi ke tempat balapan.

Blam

"Kapan kau berhenti ikut-ikutan Uchiha itu, Gaara?!" gumam Temari yang kesal diacuhkan adiknya yang sudah pergi usai membanting pintu.

.

.

.

"Kemana temanmu itu Uchiha? Kenapa kau masih mengandalkan dia yang datang saja terlambat begini sih?!" gerutu seorang pria dengan rambut klimis.

"Gaara itu sudah memenangkan banyak balapan liar. Itu sebabnya dia selalu bisa diandalkan, Hidan" Sasuke menyeringai. Tidak peduli pada keterlambatan Gaara kali ini.

"Cih, kalau kau sudah melihat Sasori, nanti juga _stuck_ sendiri, hm!" sahut Deidara yang kelihatannya tak senang pada sikap Sasuke yang terlalu membangga-banggakan Gaara.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil _sport_ merah berhenti di dekat mereka. Kemudian seseorang turun dari dalamnya.

"Sasuke, siapa yang akan aku lawan?" tanya Gaara dan Sasuke segera menunjuk pada seseorang yang berdiri bersandar pada pintu mobil _sport_ biru laut.

Dahi Gaara berkerut tak mengerti pada sosok lelaki berambut yang sama merahnya dengannya kini tengah berdiri memejamkan mata dengan mendongak.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" tanya Gaara. Hidan tampak menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Mendengar warna angin" jawab Hidan yang membuat Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Juugo langsung menggumamkan

"Huh?"

"Dia gila"

"Yang benar saja"

Hidan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berjalan ke arah pria yang sedang bersandar itu.

"Sasori, ayo mulai balapan, hm!"

ajakan Deidara membuat Sasori yang sedang menikmati angin lewat kini perlahan membuka matanya. Kemudian iris _hazel_ pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ ini diedarkan untuk memandang Taka.

"Tenten?"

Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah sosok yang menggumamkan nama itu.

"Hey, Gaara, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Juugo sambil menyikut lengan Gaara.

"Err, tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa mata orang ini sangat mirip dengan...ugh...bukan hal yang penting" jawab Gaara sambil menunduk enggan ditatap heran oleh Juugo.

"Jadi, bisa katakan siapa namamu?" Sasori berjalan mendekati Gaara. Gaara menghela napas sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. Gaara tidak pernah ditanya nama lebih dulu setiap akan balapan. Dia duga lawannya yang satu ini memang berbeda.

"Rei Gaara" jawab Gaara kalem. Gaara mengatakannya dengan suara parau. Kalian ingat kalau Gaara habis menangis kan? Mungkin suara paraunya sendiri tak disadari oleh Gaara namun Sasori mencerna kalimat itu dengan penuh analisa.

"Aku tidak mau balapan denganmu" Sasori berbalik setelah membuat Taka, Hidan, dan Deidara melongo tak percaya.

"O-oi! Kenapa kau bilang begitu?!" tanya Hidan tidak terima.

"Aku tidak bisa balapan melawan orang seperti dia, Hidan. Aku melihat warna ungu penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah dari suaranya. Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya, tapi kalian semua bisa melihat mata pandanya yang bertumpuk itu kan?"

"Alasan macam apa itu? Mata Gaara kan memang seperti panda" Suigetsu mencicit tak terima.

"Tidak, mata Gaara memang sedang sembab" Juugo menyahut yang membuat Sasuke memandang mata panda Gaara yang memang bertumpuk. Seolah Gaara memang sedang depresi belakangan ini. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap kosong pada sosok yang menolak balapan dengannya. Dilihatnya Hidan dan Deidara mengeluh kecewa.

"Aih kenapa kau batalkan balapannya? Padahal kan sudah hampir seru-serunya, hm!"

"Aku tak bisa balapan melawan orang yang sedang depresi, Deidara" jawab Sasori kalem.

"Ya sudahlah, beruntung kau menyadarinya, Sasori. Bahaya juga kalau orang itu mati konyol akibat balapan di saat depresi berat" Hidan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Di malam hari ini, menyatakan bahwa Tenten bisa pulang. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura dengan antusias bersiap menjemput Tenten. Bersama Ino, Sakura menuntun Tenten memasuki mobilnya.

"Tenten- _chan_ , Temari- _san_ dan Hinata- _chan_ tak bisa ikut menjemputmu dari rumah sakit. Apakah kau mau mengobrol dengan mereka lewat _video call_?" tawar Sakura yang praktis dibalas anggukan Tenten. Dan ponsel _pink_ itu pun berpindah ke tangan Tenten. Dengan nada tanda panggilan sedang terhubung, Tenten menunggu pemilik nama kontak Temari- _san_ menjawab teleponnya.

[Halo- Eh? Tenten- _chan_?] Tenten tersenyum melihat Temari menjawab.

"Temari- _san_ , aku sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Sekarang aku sedang di perjalanan bersama Sakura- _chan_ dan Ino- _chan_ " Tenten tersenyum riang. Dengan rambut cokelatnya yang kini tergerai bebas membuat Temari tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

[ _Yokatta_! Cepatlah kembali ke sekolah ya!] Tenten mengangguk meyakinkan.

" _Yosh_! Besok kita bertemu di sekolah, ya! Aku mau menghubungi Hinata dulu. _Jaa ne_ ~"

Tenten mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Kini giliran Hinata yang akan dihubungi. Dia sangat berharap putri Hyuuga itu belum tidur saat ini.

.

"Sakura, Hinata sudah tidur" gumam Neji yang ragu untuk menggeser layar jawab pada _video call_ dari Sakura yang masuk ke ponsel Hinata.

Untuk saat ini, Neji bimbang. Haruskah dia menjawabnya? Kalau Neji menjawabnya, apa yang akan Neji katakan?

" _Niisan_ , ada _video call_ masuk ya?" tanya Hanabi yang muncul di samping Neji. Neji hanya menatap datar pada adik sepupunya yang nyaris membuatnya terkejut dan menjatuhkan ponsel biru itu.

"Angkat saja, _niisan_!" seru Hanabi yang hanya membuat Neji menghela napas. Sampai akhirnya gadis berambut senada dengan rambut Neji itu menggeser layar jawab sebelum lari kabur dari Neji.

'Hanabi...' gumam Neji dalam hati. Sekarang _video call_ sudah terjawab akibat tangan jahil Hanabi. Sekarang apa yang akan Neji katakan pada penelepon?

"Halo, Hinata- _chan_?"

[Tenten- _san_?]

"Neji- _san_?"

.

.

.

Bugh

"Sasori!" seru Hidan begitu melihat pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ dipukul hingga terjatuh.

Sasori yang jatuh tersungkur hanya tersenyum pada Hidan dan Deidara yang menatapnya miris. Sambil mencoba berdiri, dia menyeka darah pada ujung bibirnya. Dilihatnya tatapan tegas pemuda bersurai _red berry_ di hadapannya. Sejak dia pulang dari lokasi balapan, hanya tatapan tegas itulah yang menyambutnya. Sasori hanya mengisyaratkan Hidan dan Deidara segera pulang.

"Kau yakin, hm?" tanya Deidara ragu. Dilihatnya senyum dari temannya yang tak kunjung luntur.

"Hey, ini kan rumahku. Kenapa kalian harus takut meninggalkanku di rumahku sendiri?" Sasori membalikkan badannya ke arah dua temannya masih sambil tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan kepada kedua temannya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Hidan hanya meneguk ludah melihatnya. Setelah mengepal tangannya geram, akhirnya Deidara beranjak diikuti Hidan.

"Sasori, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya pelaku pemukulan setelah melihat sedan _silver_ yang ditumpangi Hidan dan Deidara pergi.

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, Nagato- _niisan_ " Sasori berbohong.

Sasori yakini penyakit kakaknya kembali muncul. Dan itu sebabnya Sasori tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Uzumaki Nagato tidak akan mengingat juga apa yang sudah dilakukannya jika penyakit itu muncul. Nagato akan lupa bahwa dia memukul Sasori karena memergokinya pulang dari lokasi balapan.

"Sasori, aku benar-benar lupa. _Alzheimer_ ini kumat. Aku-"

"Aku sudah bilang kau tak melakukan apa-apa, Nagato- _niisan_!" ulang Sasori kali ini dengan suara tinggi. Dia tidak mau kakaknya merasa bersalah. Dia yakin Nagato selalu menyesal setiap ingat dirinya sudah berbuat kasar pada Sasori. Dan Sasori tidak mau Nagato menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Nagato mengerjapkan matanya begitu memperhatikan wajah Sasori dengan seksama.

"Lalu kenapa mukamu memar? Beritahu aku siapa yang memukulmu? Aku akan hajar dia, aku akan hajar siapapun yang memukul adikku!" Nagato mendekati Sasori dan menggenggam kedua bahunya. Sungguh, Sasori terasa sesak melihat raut khawatir kakaknya yang pelupa ini.

"Tidak, _niisan_. Kau tak akan bisa menghajar orang yang memukulku" Sasori menggeleng dan memeluk kakaknya. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa kakaknya tidak harus mengkhawatirkannya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke rumah" ajak Sasori sambil menarik lengan Nagato yang masih memandangnya bingung.

.

.

.

[Syukurlah, akhirnya keadaanmu bisa benar-benar pulih] Jujur saja, Tenten tidak tau saja kalau kalimat itu hanya sebagai penutup kesalahan tingkah Neji akibat mendapat _video call_ dari gadis bersurai cokelat yang kini tergerai indah. Jarang-jarang kan Neji bisa melihat yang seperti ini?

"Err, baiklah, aku rasa kita bisa bertemu lagi besok, Neji- _san_. Titipkan salamku untuk Hinata ya, _arigatou_ " Tenten menutup percakapan. Segera dia raih beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di mobil untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah.

.

"Neji- _niisan_ , kenapa mengobrolnya sebentar sekali? Bisa aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Hanabi yang masih di sana sejak mengganggu Neji.

"Aku berani bertaruh, pertanyaanmu pasti bukan hal yang penting" sahut Neji datar. Didapatinya iris lavender gadis di hadapannya mendelik.

"Ck, aku berani bertaruh aku hanya akan tidur jika kau sudah menjawabnya" balas Hanabi dalam motif mengancam. Hyuuga muda di depannya menoleh pada jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.25.

"Hn, kau mau tanya apa, Hanabi?" tanya Neji mencoba mengalah. Dia tak mau saja mendapat omelan dari pamannya akibat membuat Hanabi begadang. Dan sang bungsu Hyuuga pun menyeringai.

"Apakah yang menelepon itu adalah kekasihmu? Wajahmu memerah sekali sejak bercakap-cakap dengannya"

 **TBC**

 **A.N:** Fura merasa deja vu karena pasang TBC disitu '3')a

 **A.N lagi:** Di Narutonya, Deidara memang bicara pakai 'hm' kan? Kalau memang iya, Fura usahakan konsisten begitu mengingat Fura memang tulis gaya bicara Deidara seperti ini di fict Fura sebelumnya. Maaf kalau gaya bicara dia memang kurang nyaman dibaca #bow

 **Fura tak bisa buka PM. Jadi semua review balasannya di sini.**

Husni Uchiha: Makasih sudah review. Tapi kenapa banyak yang nyumpahin Sasuke suka Tenten? X3

Dobe Amaa-chan: Fura yakin ini tak kalah pendek. Semoga chapter depan Fura pasang lebih panjang. Efek sok keren jadinya pasang TBC di situ. Gomen w Tapi makasih reviewnya~

Uchiha Nuari: Makasih reviewnya. Selama ada Neji, Gaara (baca: Tenten) akan tetap aman XD

Konata Izumi: Fura lebih apal namamu yang ini :v Kartu hp Fura akan memasuki masa tenggang...lagi. :'3 Wah kamu punya penyakit baper? Tak apa. Jika di dunia ini tak ada penyakit baper, mungkin Fura tak akan pernah menulis fict karena setiap fict itu pasti berawal dari fanart/imajinasi yang bikin baper X3 Kok kamu tau itu Sasori? '-' #RIPrencanamisteriku

Leny chan: Neji memang kekasih hati *-* #mendadakngeroleplayTenten

Edelweis: Fura merasa jahat T,T Baiklah, semoga kali ini tak pendek-pendek amat. Makasih sudah review panjang. Yang panjang-panjang itu selalu menginspirasi(?)

Yamanaka Tenten: Tidak lama lagi~ Tidak lama lagi Neji akan berhenti mencintaimu nak~ #gaje Oke arigatou sudah mampir #bow

Koalasabo: Salam kenal. Soal Kiba, Fura akan pikirkan. Sepertinya Hidan dan Deidara akan muncul seterusnya. Fura kan doyan buat fict ramai char X3 Makasih sudah mampir~


	12. Color of The Voice

**Disclaimer:**

All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Di bawah langit cerah di Konoha High School, seorang pemuda berlari tergesa-gesa sedari tempatnya memarkirkan sepeda motornya. Salahkan adik sepupunya yang memberinya pertanyaan yang membuatnya diam membatu dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Hyuuga Neji terus berlari sambil menyumpahi nama adik sepupunya dalam hati. Pandangan iris _lavender_ nya secara bergantian memandang jalan dan waktu pada arlojinya. Sampai akhirnya beberapa langkah menuju pintu gerbang,

Bruk

"Hey! Dimana matamu- K-kau?"

" _Gomen_ \- Sasuke?"

Uchiha muda yang baru akan membentak menghentikan kalimatnya begitu juga Hyuuga muda yang kembali mendongak setelah sempat membungkuk minta maaf. Iris _onyx_ dan iris _lavender_ itu pun bertemu. Sasuke memandang dingin Hyuuga muda di hadapannya namun tak dibalas oleh Neji yang hanya beranjak menggeser pintu gerbang.

"Maaf sempat menabrakmu, Sasuke- _san_." ucap Neji sebelum melesat pergi.

Terkutuk Hanabi putri Hiashi. Neji mungkin tak perlu repot-repot meminta maaf pada pentolan Taka jika bukan terlambat akibat insomnia. Insomnia karena pertanyaan semacam itu? Tentu saja tak ada yang tak mungkin di sini.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.30. Waktunya jam pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas 2-2 berakhir. Di tepi lapangan, sejumlah murid duduk berteduh di bawah pohon usai dihidrasi peluh mereka sendiri selama praktek bola voli. Gadis bercepol dua yang duduk meringkuk di sana kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas kedua lututnya.

"Tenten- _san_." panggil Kiba pelan.

Tenten mendongak dan mendapati pemuda dengan tato taring di kedua pipinya kini mengacungkan sekotak susu cokelat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Untukku?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk dirinya. Dan Kiba pun mengangguk. Diraihnya minuman pemberian Kiba setelah menggumamkan terimakasih.

"Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku?" tanya Tenten tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pepohonan di seberang matanya yang dedaunnya digoyangkan angin.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu kenapa?" Kiba balik tanya. Tenten terus menyedot minumannya sampai habis. Setelah itu Tenten beralih menatap Kiba.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku makanya kau baik padaku?"

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama sudah berakhir. Para murid yang menjalani hukuman akibat keterlambatan mereka kini mulai mengakhiri hukumannya. Hyuuga Neji yang sedang mengepel lantai toilet siswa mengerang kesal. Jelas saja, salah satu murid yang dipasangkan dengannya untuk menjalani hukuman membersihkan toilet sedari awal hanya mengelap cermin tanpa mempedulikannya yang sudah membersihkan setiap bilik toilet. Pemuda berambut raven mencuat mengabaikan gravitasi kini menyeringai usai mendapati kilau mengkilap dari cermin yang -sudah sejak lama- dilap olehnya.

"Hn, tugasku selesai." gumam Sasuke setelah melempar lap ke sembarang arah. Dan dilihatnya pemuda berambut panjang yang masih berkutat dengan bilik terakhir yang sedang dipel lantainya.

Byur

"HEY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN UCHIHA?!"

Uchiha Sasuke melesat pergi meninggalkan Neji yang mengumpat kesal di toilet siswa. Jelas saja, Neji merasa dicurangi saat ini. Lantai yang dipelnya sedari tadi telah dikotori lagi oleh tumpahan air kotor dari ember pel yang ditendang Sasuke.

.

.

.

Gadis bercepol dua menggelengkan kepalanya selama berjalan. Mencoba menghilangkan semburat merah yang mungkin masih nampak di wajahnya. Dia benar-benar malu mendengar pernyataan Kiba saat dirinya mempertanyakan alasan kebaikan Inuzuka muda itu.

FLASHBACK

"Lalu kenapa jika aku memang menyukaimu? Apakah kau mau kita berpacaran?" goda Kiba yang membuat Tenten segera beralih pandangan mencegah pandangan mereka bertemu.

Duagh

"K-kau! Bisa-bisanya membuat guyonan." hardik Tenten usai memberi benjolan di kepala Kiba. Pemuda bertato taring itu terkekeh.

"Tenten- _san_ , mana bisa aku berpacaran denganmu? Kepala ini sudah terlalu sakit untuk mendapat jitakan dari Hana- _neesan_ juga." Mendengar itu, Tenten tersenyum. Dia bersyukur nan lega begitu tahu Kiba sedang bercanda. Sejenak kata-kata Kiba mengingatkan Tenten pada kakaknya juga. Andai dia tahu dimana kakaknya. Andai dia tahu dimana alasannya hidup.

FLASHBACK END

Sembari terus berjalan menuju toilet siswi, Tenten kini menunduk. Kilau dari iris _hazel_ itu seolah meredup oleh rasa sendunya sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga dia sangat merindukan kakaknya. Apakah kakaknya masih mengingatnya? Apakah kakaknya turut merindukannya? Pikiran penuh ketakutan itu mulai menggerayangi kepalanya.

Tenten berbelok ke arah toilet siswi dan segera masuk sebelum melihat sesuatu dari toilet siswa yang pintunya terbuka. Langkahnya terhenti dan iris _hazel_ nya membulat tak percaya melihat sosok berambut cokelat tergerai yang sedang mengepel lantai sendirian di sana.

"Neji- _san_?"

Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Neji tersenyum pahit melihat Tenten di sana. Siapa pun juga malu jika didapati sedang mengepel lantai toilet sebagai hukuman. Dan pemilik manik _hazel_ hanya mengerjapkan mata tak percaya begitu Neji mendengar celetukannya. Padahal niatnya hanya bergumam.

"Tenten- _san_? Sedang apa?" tanya Neji basa-basi.

"A-aku hanya menyapa." jawab Tenten yang menggeleng cepat. "Sedang apa kau disini, Neji- _san_?"

Praktis Neji menjatuhkan gagang pelnya. Neji tersenyum kikuk dan gelagapan. Diambilnya lagi gagang pel di atas lantai dan mencoba mengatur deru napasnya agar terdengar biasa. Oh ayolah, bukan itu yang ditanyakan Tenten. Gadis itu tentu melihatnya sedang mengepel. Jadi pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditanyakan sudah pasti 'Kenapa pentolan Fox4 itu mengepel toilet?' Konoha High School pasti cukup dana untuk menggaji _office boy_ , bukan? Sebelum menjawab, pemilik manik _lavender_ menghela napas.

"Aku datang terlambat. Aku mendapat hukuman membersihkan toilet." jawab Neji datar. Dalam hati dia sudah mengutuk dua nama. Hanabi dan Sasuke. Dua makhluk jahil kurang kerjaan yang membuat hidupnya susah.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapati Tenten tertawa. Neji memandang gadis yang cekikikan lepas itu datar. Neji memandangnya datar seolah gadis itu sedang sangat puas sekarang. Tidak peduli walau gadis beriris hazel itu tertawa di atas 'penderitaannya'. Setelah tertawa puas, Tenten menyeka cairan bening di pelupuk matanya. Dan mengatur deru napasnya agar kembali normal.

"Baiklah, aku ke toilet dulu. _Jaa ne_." Tenten pamit menuju toilet siswi. Perlahan, pemuda beriris _lavender_ itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

'Dia tertawa seperti tak pernah tertawa saja.'

.

Gadis bercepol dua yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya keluar dari toilet siswi. Dilihatnya pintu toilet siswa yang dipel Neji sudah ditutup. Dia duga Neji sudah selesai mengepel dan kembali ke kelas. Tenten baru akan melangkah pergi saat berbelok namun seseorang meraih pergelangan tangannya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan segera menoleh.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sosok itu yang langsung membuat Tenten mengernyit bingung. "M-maksudku, insiden tempo hari. Err, maaf masih mempertanyakan itu." Neji menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Iris _lavender_ nya segera diarahkan ke sembarang arah menghindari kontak mata dengan pemilik manik _hazel_ di hadapannya. Pemilik manik _hazel_ yang sangat dikhawatirkannya.

"Oh, soal itu? Tak apa. Itu kan sudah lama sembuh sejak aku di rumah sakit." jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum tipis. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menghela napas lega.

"Lalu, apakah kau memaafkan Taka?" tanya Neji ragu. Namun berbeda dari ekspektasinya, justru anggukan lah yang ditunjukkan gadis beriris _hazel_ itu. Terkejut karena gadis bercepol dua itu terlalu baik? Tentu tidak. Lebih tepatnya yang membuat Hyuuga muda itu terkejut adalah ketegaran Tenten yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya memaafkan Taka tidak peduli seperti apa mereka padanya selama ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau memaafkan Sasuke- _san_ , Neji- _san_? Aku sempat melihatnya lari di lorong kelas tadi. Kuduga dia lari dari arah sini. Dia lari dari hukuman toilet, kan?" tebak Tenten asal nan tepat. Neji sempat mengerjapkan matanya tertegun.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkannya." jawab Neji singkat. "Jika gadis yang selalu diperlakukan kasar sepertimu saja bisa memaafkannya lalu kenapa aku tidak?"

Tenten bergelak tertahan. Pandangan datar pemuda di sebelahnya kini berubah serius.

"Dia sudah dengan tak tahu diri meninggalkanku membersihkan toilet sendirian. Aku tak akan memaafkannya jika terjadi insiden yang sama antara kau dengannya." ujar Neji yang tersenyum pahit.

"Eh?" gumam Tenten bingung.

"Tenten- _san_ , manusia berakal mana pun mana bisa melihat perempuan dipukuli? Dia dan anggota Taka yang lain memang putra dari donatur kehormatan sekolah ini. Tapi kalau ini terus berlanjut, aku akan benar-benar membuatnya diam." Neji menatap Tenten penuh arti. Tenten segera meneguk ludah usai mencerna kalimat demi kalimat barusan. Tenten tak tahu dengan pasti siapa Neji dan Fox4 itu hingga tampak sangat serius untuk membuat Taka diam. Gadis itu pun tak tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan dilakukan Fox4 untuk mencukupkan usikan Taka. Tapi dari kilat mata _lavender_ Hyuuga muda itu, Tenten paham. Cepat atau lambat, Taka akan menemui saat-saat kekalahannya. Karena yang menggunakan kekerasan demi kesenangan semata, ditakdirkan untuk binasa.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil _sport_ berwarna biru laut, dua siswa berseragam Ame High School duduk bersampingan. Salah satunya yang berambut merah maroon duduk di bangku supir dengan pemuda berambut pirang dikuncir kuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu jalan ke Konoha High School, hm?" tanya Deidara yang sejak tadi menguap bosan. Sudah berkali-kali Sasori mengemudikan mobil ke jalan yang salah. Sasori hanya mengabaikannya dan tetap memperhatikan secarik alamat tempat sekolah yang ditujunya.

"Di sana." celetuk Sasori sambil membelokkan kemudinya dengan antusias. Deidara hanya menggeleng kepala dan menatapnya datar. Dia harap ini bukan 'kesesatan' untuk kesekian kalinya. Memang susah jika harus menemani pengemudi mobil yang tak kenal arah. Kalau bukan karena temannya ingin ditemani menemui sepupu kakak angkatnya, Deidara tak akan ikut.

"Kenapa kau mau bertemu Naruto itu, hm? Bagaimana pun dia itu cuma sepupu jauhnya Nagato- _niisan_ kan, hm?" tanya Deidara sambil memandang Sasori lekat-lekat.

"Aku..." Sasori menggantung kalimatnya bersamaan dirinya yang sedikit menghela napas. "...cuma mau tahu nomor telepon Minato- _jisan_. Kalau aku tanya-tanya padanya, mungkin aku akan tahu obat untuk penyakitnya Nagato- _niisan_. Kau tahu kalau aku tak mau dia pikun seumur hidup kan?"

Deidara mengangguk. "Ya, kau juga sering bilang kau mau dia mandiri dan tak bergantung padamu akan penyakitnya, hm. Kau memang baik bahkan walau kau sekedar adik angkatnya, hm."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Para murid di Konoha High School segera berhambur meninggalkan ruang kelas menuju destinasi utama mereka, kantin. Tak terkecuali Fox4, usai membangunkan Shikamaru yang terlelap selama jam pelajaran kosong kini Neji bersama Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru bersiap beristirahat makan siang.

Di kantin, Tenten dan Hinata yang masih menunggu kedatangan Temari dan Sakura yang konon akan menyusul dari kelas, baru saja menerima pesanan makan siang mereka. Ayame -pelayan kantin- yang baru akan meletakkan semangkuk ramen lagi untuk Tenten mendadak terdorong seseorang dari sampingnya.

Prang

"HEY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN UCHIHA?!"

Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga kini menggaung di seisi kantin. Tenten bernapas terengah akibat teriakan emosinya. Sengaja sekali pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu menjatuhkan hidangan pesanannya. Pemuda beriris _onyx_ dengan pandangan lurus nan tajam itu menyeringai. Dihampirinya gadis bercepol dua yang juga menatapnya tajam. Diletakkannya satu telapak tangannya di atas meja tempat Tenten dan Hinata hendak makan. Tatapan tajam Uchiha muda itu berubah menjadi tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau sudah bisa membentakku, eh?" tanya Sasuke sebelum tertawa bersama Suigetsu dan Sasuke yang muncul di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

 _"Tapi kalau ini terus berlanjut, aku akan benar-benar membuatnya diam."_

Tenten mengepal kedua tangannya erat. Giginya bergemertak geram. Sudah cukup Sasuke membuatnya merasa kalah. Sudah cukup Tenten merasa benar-benar lemah. Ada atau tidak adanya Fox4, Tenten akan coba buat pemilik manik _onyx_ itu diam. Dan bersamaan dengan pikiran itu juga Tenten melayangkan tinjunya

.

.

.

Deidara dan Sasori terus berlari di lorong kelas. Di koridor deretan kelas 1 ini mata mereka tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang dicari. Begitu didapati belokan ke arah kantin oleh pemilik manik _cornflower blue_ , Sasori tak ambil pikir untuk mengikuti arah lari Deidara yang sebelumnya menunjuk ke arah sana. Begitu memasuki kantin, mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh keramaian di salah satu meja. Tampak sejumlah murid berkerumun di sana, di meja yang dihuni Tenten dan Hinata.

"Woah, ada yang dipukul, hm!" gumam Deidara menyimpulkan apa yang didengarnya dari bisikan penghuni kantin sekitar. Dirinya segera berjalan ke arah kerumunan diikuti Sasori.

Degup jantung Sasori tak karuan. Entah dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak atau apa untuk saat ini.

"Kalau kau terus menggangguku, tidak selamanya juga aku akan menerima gangguanmu. Adakalanya aku akan melawanmu seperti ini, Sasuke- _san_." ujar Tenten dingin. Dirinya menatap tajam sosok yang jatuh tersungkur dihajar olehnya. Entah ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di hati gadis itu mengingat baru bisa melakukan perlawanan sekarang.

Deg

Sasori terkejut bukan main. Walau terhalang kerumunan, dirinya merasa sadar akan pemilik suara itu.

"Biru muda?" gumam Sasori yang mematung. Sasori memegang kepalanya yang dirasakan sakit. Dipejamkannya matanya berharap sakit itu hilang walau percuma. ' _Iie_ , aku harus menganalisanya dengan pasti. Warna biru muda kan tak dimiliki hanya satu orang.' batinnya seraya memperdalam kembali warna yang dilihatnya di udara selepas suara gadis tadi keluar. Sasori takut. Sasori terlalu takut untuk bertemu pemilik suara berwarna biru muda itu.

Deidara yang bingung begitu melihat temannya semakin mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri segera menepuk pundak Sasori secara berkala. "Kau kenapa, hm?"

'Tidak salah lagi, _a-aquamarine_!' seru Sasori dalam hati dan membuka lagi kelopak matanya yang tadi menutup. "Argh!"

Bruk

.

.

.

" _Ittai_..." Neji merintih begitu revanol pada kapas yang diarahkan ke kulitnya benar-benar bersentuhan dengan lukanya.

" _Gomen_ , aku tak bisa lebih lembut dari ini." ujar Tenten yang menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Kini rambutnya sama digerai seperti Neji. Ikat rambut yang mencepol rambutnya lepas akibat keributan tadi. Neji terlibat baku hantam dengan Sasuke dan Tenten terlibat jambak-jambakan dengan Suigetsu. Duel yang cukup elit dan menantang, bukan?

Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Kiba, Naruto, dan Shikamaru yang juga menghuni poskes tempat Neji diobati hanya terkekeh tertahan melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Seorang gadis bercepol yang kali ini rambutnya tergerai mengobati luka lebam pada wajah pemilik manik _lavender_ yang karismatik. Pasangan yang cocok. Hanya tiga kata itu yang disusun berurutan dalam jeritan hati Sakura yang gemas melihat mereka berdua.

Tok tok tok

Semua mata beralih pada pintu poskes yang diketuk. Naruto dan Kiba yang berada di dekat pintu kini saling berpandangan seolah saling memerintahkan untuk membuka pintu. Pandangan tak berarti itu ditanggapi Shikamaru dengan mengalah dan memilih bergerak membuka pintu.

Cklek

"T-tolong aku, hm! Temanku pingsan saat mengeluhkan sakit kepala di kantin, hm." pinta Deidara yang muncul bersama Gaara menggotong Sasori.

Temari sebagai bagian dari pengurus poskes segera memberi titah pada Fox4, Tenten, Hinata, dan Sakura untuk keluar dari poskes dan membiarkan pemuda berseragam Ame High School itu memasuki poskes bersama Gaara yang masih turut menggotong Sasori.

Selepas dari poskes, mereka bertujuh memilih menuju kantin untuk beristirahat. Para guru Konoha High School terlibat rapat guru sehingga hampir semua ruang kelas sekedar ditinggalkan tugas oleh guru tanpa dihadiri oleh guru-guru itu.

Naruto dan Kiba sudah makan dua mangkuk ramen masing-masing. Sakura, Hinata, Temari, dan Shikamaru masih menikmati santap siang mereka dengan santai sambil sesekali bercanda. Namun iris _lavender_ Neji masih tak lepas dari gadis bersurai cokelat yang duduk di sampingnya. Betapa menggemaskannya gadis itu dengan rambut yang tergerai. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Neji tak kunjung beralih. Matanya terus menatap bingung pada Tenten yang sejak dari poskes hanya melamun.

"Ada apa, Tenten- _san_?" tanya Neji akhirnya.

Tenten menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk.

" _Iie_ , _daijoubu_. Hanya saja..." Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya menanti lanjutan kalimat pemilik manik _hazel_. "...kau tahu, Neji- _san_? Entah kenapa aku merasa mengenal laki-laki yang pingsan itu." imbuh Tenten dan membuat Neji ber-oh ria.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Seingatku, waktu SMP, aku pernah bertemu dia di rumah Naruto. Seingatku dia itu sepupunya atau apalah aku lupa." Wow, jarang sekali Neji menyahut sepanjang itu. Tenten sempat tak berkedip mendengarnya. Tidak, bukan karena jawaban panjang itu. Lebih tepatnya karena kata 'sepupu' yang disematkan Neji dalam kalimatnya.

Tenten ber-oh ria. Segera diteguknya es jeruk yang sedari tadi diabaikannya. Nyaris dia berpikir bahwa sosok tadi itu adalah kakaknya. Mungkin sekedar sepupu Naruto yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan kakaknya, pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Tenten," Sasori mengigau menyerukan nama itu dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Deidara melongo melihatnya. Gaara mendelik mencerna nama itu. Pemilik nama Tenten yang dikenal dalam hidupnya hanyalah gadis bercepol dua murid kelas 2-2 itu.

"Siapa Tenten?" tanya Gaara pelan.

"Adik Sasori, hm. Kasihan dia sudah berpisah dari adiknya sejak kecil, hm."

Duagh

"Kau tak perlu bicarakan kisah hidupku pada orang lain, Deidara!" omel Sasori yang baru saja menjitak kepala pemuda beriris _cornflower blue_.

" _Gomen_ , hm. Lagipula aku mengatakannya pada orang yang cukup kau kenal, hm." cicit Deidara masih tak lepas dari kegiatan mengusap kepala.

Segera diarahkannya pandangan iris _hazel_ pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ itu kepada pemilik manik _azure_. Perlahan Sasori menunduk.

"Baiklah, toh aku tak melihat warna gelap dari laki-laki sepertimu, Gaara- _san_." ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis. Ya, memang tak dilihatnya warna tak mengenakkan dari suara dan aura pemuda beriris _azure_ itu. Dia berpikir tak ada salahnya jika Gaara tahu. "Terimakasih sudah membantu Deidara membawaku ke sini. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

Gaara menggeleng begitu juga Deidara.

"Memangnya adikmu berumur berapa, Sasori- _san_?" tanya Gaara ragu. Berharap bukan siswi kelas 2-2 lah yang dimaksudnya.

"Berapa ya?" gumam Sasori seraya menerawang. "Kira-kira seumuran denganmu."

.

.

.

Brak

Sasuke menggertak giginya geram. Rahangnya mengeras bersamaan dengan iris _onyx_ nya yang tak kunjung mendapati Gaara di dalam ruang kelas 2-1 yang tadi didobraknya. Justru pandangan segan dari penghuni kelas lah yang diperolehnya.

"Cih, dimana bocah panda itu?!" Sasuke sudah sangat marah akibat ketidakmunculan Gaara saat Taka mengusik Tenten di kantin. Sudah sangat geram juga akibat baku hantam antara dirinya dengan Neji yang diakhiri peleraian oleh Shikamaru. Kalau saja ada Gaara, Shikamaru pasti sudah diurusnya sehingga dirinya benar-benar mengalahkan pemilik manik _lavender_. Terlalu percaya diri memang.

.

.

.

Juugo dan Suigetsu yang mendapat mandat untuk menemukan Gaara di kantin melihat Fox4 sedang makan siang di salah satu meja. Seringaian terpatri di bibir Hozuki muda saat ini. Bersamaan itu juga Suigetsu segera melangkah ke meja Fox4 sebelum Juugo menahan tangannya.

"Jangan ganggu mereka. Sudah cukup Fox4 mempermalukan Sasuke. Jangan biarkan kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

Suigetsu menghela napas kasar. Dia mencoba mengalah pada kakak kelasnya itu. Segera saja Suigetsu berjalan ke arah salah satu penjual dan memesan minuman. Suigetsu yang hanya memesan sebotol minuman vitamin berpikir untuk menanyakan Gaara pada mereka.

"Apakah kau melihat Gaara?" tanya Suigetsu pada Ayame, salah satu pelayan di sana.

"Err, Gaara itu yang mana?" tanya Ayame yang spontan membuat Suigetsu dan Juugo menganga bagai rahangnya hendak lepas.

"K-kau tidak kenal Gaara?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menatap _horror_ gadis berapron putih itu. Ayame mengangguk cepat.

Suigetsu tercengang bukan main. Dia berpikir jika Gaara yang merupakan murid cerdas, bagian dari kelas unggulan, tampan dan rupawan saja bisa tak dikenali bagaimana jika dirinya ditanya orang lain? Tapi berhubung tak mungkin juga ada yang menanyakan Suigetsu, lebih baik abaikan kalimat barusan.

"Gaara laki-laki berambut merah _maroon_ , bertato _ai_ di dahinya dan beriris hijau bak batu _azure_. Apakah kau melihatnya di sini?" tanya Juugo setelah memberikan ciri spesifik. Dan Ayame mengangguk lagi.

"Seingatku terakhir kali melihatnya, dia pergi menggotong satu laki-laki tak dikenal bersama satu laki-laki yang sama asingnya juga. Kedua laki-laki yang asing itu berseragam Ame High School." jelas Ayame spontan membuat Suigetsu menganga tak kalah lebar dari sebelumnya.

Juugo mendelik sekilas kemudian kembali memandang Ayame. "Bisa jelaskan ciri dua orang itu?"

 **TBC**

 **A.N:** Fura akui Fura labil soal penempatan titik koma sebelum kutip tutup mengingat sejumlah saran yang berbeda-beda. Tapi dari sekian saran yang berbeda itu akhirnya Fura temukan mufakatnya(?) Berterimakasihlah kepada Bu Enung Guru Bahasa Indonesia XI MIPA 2 XD /apaini/

 **Balasan kemurahan hati kalian ^w^**

Husni Uchiha: Gaara kalo nangis keren kah? /salahkaprah/ Ck, Tenten bisa menang banyak kalau Fura buat Sasuke suka Tenten X3 /ngiri/ Btw makasih sudah ngebacot di sini. Ini berguna kok '-')v

Konata Izumi: Karin tak digantikan Sakura kok :" Kan tak lucu pasang Sakura sebagai penggantinya(?) Lagipula Sakura tak sepenuhnya berpihak pada Taka kok. Sekedar karena keberadaan OTP SasuSaku saja, jadi Sakura bantu Sasuke tempo hari XD Hey, konon synesthetic(?) /namanyasusah/ itu bisa mendengar warna di udara. Jadi kalo ada angin, kalo anginnya bunyi misal bergesekan sama daun, ada aja warnanya di mata mereka /gaje/ Ho'oh Nagato abangnya Sasori. Fura sendiri tak pernah bayangin itu :3 Ah ShikaTemanya tak sekarang, maaf U,U Dan huahaha sepupu iparku diberi 10rb /gaje[2]/ Oke makasih reviewnya~

Dobe Amaa-chan: Iyakah? Ya tetap saja anda menunggu tak sampai sebulan, bukan? *disambit* Ah tapi makasih reviewnya. Maaf karna tempo hari terlambat up. "Neji cuit cuit" XD Neji juga suka Fura kok, bukan cuma Tenten '-')v /gaje[3]/

Satennejyp: Kalo ini kepanjangan kah? Fura nulisnya pegal loh, tapi ikhlas :3 Yampon buat Neji kapan sih Fura tak ikhlas X3 /gaje[4]/ Tak apa. Fura senang anda tetap muncul XD Arigatou~

Uchiha Nuari: Aib apa? '-' *mendadak anemia* Maaf kalau NejiTen di sini tak terlalu manis :" Entah kenapa justru momen SasoDei(?) Tapi ini NejiTen sudah Fura buat deket kok. Baru deket sih :'3 Tapi makasih reviewnya~

Yamanaka Tenten: Anggap Un & Hm sama oke '-')b Tapi tak perlu edit fic juga. Toh memang tak sama *maksa* Hey sampah setiap pembaca itu Fura butuhkan kok XD Makasih reviewnya~

Leny chan: Gaara nangis lucu kah? '-')a Mungkin kamu benar soal Sasori. Tapi kan bisa saja Hidan kakaknya Tenten /gaje[5]/ Tak ada yang tak mungkin di sini kan? XD Ho'oh itu Tenten digerai. Lucu juga bayanginnya :3 Arigatou~


	13. Refusal

**Disclaimer:**

All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.42. Dalam poskes bernuansa putih ini, hanya diisi keheningan dan sesekali bunyi jam yang berdetak. Pikiran Gaara semakin kalut. Dalam benaknya, nama Tenten tidak hanya satu. Namun hatinya terus menyuarakan bahwa yang dimaksud adik Sasori adalah Tenten. Begitu pula Sasori, di dalam benaknya, pemilik suara berwarna biru muda ini tidak hanya satu. Namun hatinya terus menegaskan bahwa pemilik suara yang sudah membuatnya pingsan akibat keterkejutan memang Tenten. Lain mereka berdua, lain juga Deidara. Pemuda berambut blonde itu hanya melongo menatap kosong jam dinding. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Argh! ayo kita pulang, Sasori, hm!"

.

.

.

Tus

Gadis bersurai cokelat masih tergerai itu memecah balon permen karetnya. Kini dia, Neji, dan Kiba berada di tempat parkir. Ya, tapi itu tadi. Kiba bersama mereka sebelum Sakura memintanya mengantar pulang. Bagaimana pun kediaman Kiba dan Sakura memang hanya selisih dua blok. Lelaki beriris _lavender_ menyalakan mesin motornya pada saat yang sama dengan Tenten yang mulai duduk di jok belakang. Neji baru akan memacu gas sebelum Tenten memanggilnya pelan.

"Neji- _san_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau mau mengantarku pulang? Bagaimana bisa kau selalu baik padaku?" tanya Tenten santai.

Neji membuka lagi kaca helmnya dan memandang langit seolah menerawang.

"Um, aku-"

"HEY HYUUGA! MAU KEMANA KAU?" bentak Suigetsu yang tiba bersama Juugo.

Pemilik manik _lavender_ tak lebih dari sekedar membalas dengan tatapan datar. Tenten segera turun dari sepeda motor begitu Suigetsu dan Juugo semakin mendekat. Suigetsu mendengus melihat respon kaku Neji. Lekas diraihnya kerah kemeja Neji.

"Apa maumu, Suigetsu- _san_?" tanya Neji dingin.

"Sudah lama kita tak senang-senang. Datanglah ke tempat balapan. Sudah lama aku tak melihat adu balap Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hyuuga Neji." ucap Suigetsu yang praktis membuat Juugo menatapnya _horror_. Suigetsu mengatakannya dengan santai padahal Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan apa pun soal ingin balapan dengan Neji. Seolah ini untuk kesenangan Suigetsu semata.

"Aku tidak mau." jawab Neji ketus.

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Suigetsu meringis. Kemudian Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain guna menemukan ilham.

"Kalau kau menang, err, apa ya?" Suigetsu menimbang-nimbang taruhan yang mungkin menarik. Kemudian dia menjentikkan jari. "Ah, Taka akan berhenti mengganggu Tenten. Bagaimana?"

Neji menoleh memandang Tenten sekilas. Tenten menggeleng dan itu membuat Neji menghela napas.

"Itu tidak menarik." ujar Neji sambil menutup kaca helmnya. Neji memberi titah pada Tenten untuk duduk kembali di sepeda motornya agar mereka cepat pergi.

Suigetsu menghentikan Neji yang baru akan memacu jalan sepeda motornya dengan meraih lengan kiri Neji. Suigetsu menatap Neji dalam.

"Kalau kau menang, aku janji Taka akan bubar! Tapi itu kalau kau menang ya, Neji- _senpai_." Suigetsu tampak membinarkan matanya memohon. Di dalam Taka, memang Suigetsu lah yang paling senang mencari masalah, walau dengan cara halus nan menjijikan seperti ini sekali pun. Jangan tanya alasan Taka dan Fox4 saling ribut. Suigetsu memang gemar menimbulkan konflik dan itu sudah membuat Juugo hanya menguap bosan melihat tingkahnya.

"Neji- _san_ , jangan." Tenten menatap punggung Neji lemas. Yang benar saja, taruhan terburuk pasti juga akan diberlakukan jika Neji kalah. Gadis beriris _hazel_ itu tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika justru Sasuke yang nanti menang balapan.

"Dengar aku, Suigetsu- _san_. Ada atau tidak adanya Taka, itu bukan urusanku. Aku bisa jaga Tenten tanpa harus mengikuti kemauanmu. Cicak tak perlu mati walau memutus ekornya sendiri untuk melindungi diri. Aku tak perlu membahayakan diri untuk menjaganya."

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil _sport_ biru, Deidara melajukan mobil Sasori dengan kecepatannya tinggi. Mengabaikan polusi suara di seisi mobil akibat musik RnB yang diputar Sasori. Memang di saat kacau seperti ini, Sasori suka mendengar warna dari musik-musik favoritnya untuk menenangkan diri, begitu juga yang selalu dipesankan psikolognya. Iris _cornflower blue_ itu sedikit mendelik melihat Sasori yang dengan khidmat duduk bersandar sambil terpejam di sebelahnya. Berselang beberapa menit, dering ponsel membuyarkan fokus Deidara yang segera beralih pada ponsel di dekat rem tangan. Tangan kirinya digerakkan untuk menyadarkan Sasori.

"Sasori, kakakmu menelepon, hm!" seru Deidara tanpa berhenti menggoyangkan pundak kanan temannya.

Nahas tak ada jawaban dan justru dengkuran halus lah yang dia dengar. Usai menyimpulkan bahwa Sasori sedang tertidur, Deidara mencoba mengambil alih ponsel Sasori.

"Nagato- _niisan_ , _nani_ , hm?"

[Hidan- _kun_? Dimana Sasori?] Setetes keringat menetes di pipi Deidara yang memasang ekspresi datar.

"A-aku Deidara, hm. Sasori sedang tertidur di sebelahku. Kami dalam perjalanan pulang, hm."

[Dei apa? Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa aku?] tanya Nagato lagi. Kali ini dengan nada linglung yang tak menunjukkan sedikit pun kadar kedewasaan seorang kakak.

"Hah? Kau sedang bicara denganku dan menanyakan adikmu, hm!" jelas Deidara yang terlanjur kesal.

[Adik?]

Tut tut tut

Deidara mengakhiri panggilan telepon. Tidak peduli pada dering ponsel berkelanjutan dari orang yang sama. Lelaki beriris _cornflower blue_ itu memijat pelipisnya dan berpikir bahwa itu semua bisa dijelaskan sesampainya mereka nanti.

"Aku heran kenapa Sasori bisa sesabar itu, hm? Aku saja sudah naik pitam duluan jika bicara dengan orang yang pikun akut seperti itu, hm."

.

.

.

Sepeda motor Neji berhenti di depan sebuah Cafe. Seperti biasa, Neji mengantar Tenten tidak ke rumah, namun ke Cafe tempat Tenten bekerja paruh waktu. Gadis beriris _hazel_ itu turun dari sepeda motor dan berterimakasih pada Neji. Tidak seperti biasanya, Neji yang biasanya langsung melesat pergi kini ikut turun usai memarkirkan sepeda motornya. Tenten yang bingung menatap Neji heran.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Tenten tidak dengan nada santai. Itu terdengar seolah Tenten berpikir bahwa Neji mengikutinya.

"Aku mau minum kopi sebentar. Tidak ada yang melarang, kan?" sahut Neji sebelum melangkah mendahului Tenten.

Begitu memasuki Cafe, saraf olfaktori dua insan itu segera mengimpuls aroma kopi dan beberapa hidangan manis yang menggoda hidung mereka. Neji berjalan menyusul Tenten yang menitahnya untuk duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Gadis beriris _hazel_ itu mengulas senyum tipis begitu Neji mendapat posisi nyaman dari duduknya. Begitu menoleh ke sekeliling Cafe, iris _hazel_ itu segera membulat mendapati sosok yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Neji.

"Kau lagi?!" celetuk Tenten yang segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya begitu menyadari suara tingginya menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

Pemuda berambut klimis bagai pahatan perak itu memicingkan matanya pada Tenten seolah mengingat-ingat siapa gadis itu.

"Oh, kau pemilik jantung lemah yang kagetan itu kan?" sahut Hidan seenak _chocolate curd_ hidangannya.

Tenten menatap horror lelaki itu. Benar saja, kesan menjengkelkan antara mereka sejak pertemuan pertama masih tetap sama. Di mata Tenten, Hidan tetap saja menjengkelkan. Neji yang tak tau apa-apa hanya memandang Hidan dan Tenten secara bergantian. Tenten yang merasa sudah mengabaikan Neji kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemilik manik _lavender_ usai menatap tajam pelanggan tak sopan itu.

"Baiklah, Neji- _san_ , kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Tenten usai mengelus dada. Jika Hidan bukan pelanggan, ingin sekali Tenten melabraknya.

Neji tampak memandang Hidan sebentar. Mata ungu cerah itu terus memandang lelaki beriris _magenta_ yang lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Neji bergumam singkat.

"Mungkin _chocolate curd_ seperti dia." celetuk Neji yang membuat Tenten ikut memandang ke arah mana iris _lavender_ itu menatap.

Tenten mengangguk paham.

"Kupikir kau akan minum kopi." gumam Tenten sambil mencatat pesanannya. "Aku belum ganti seragam. Mungkin nanti Konan- _neesan_ yang akan mengantar pesananmu. Tapi setelah makan jangan pergi dulu, ya! Aku mau bicara sebentar." jelas Tenten yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan sekilas.

Sejak kepergian Tenten, Neji hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil bertopang dagu memandang keluar jendela. Berselang beberapa saat, telinganya mendengar derap langkah yang menghampirinya.

"Kupikir kau tak akan mampir ke Cafe ini lagi, Hyuuga. Terutama sejak kudengar Fox4 sudah menjadi kumpulan _anak baik_ yang sangat bertentangan dengan Taka." ujar sosok itu.

"Ya, kau tau sejak aku kelas satu SMA, Nagato- _niisan_ memang sudah sangat sering mengajarku untuk berhenti berada bersama Sasuke, kan, Hidan- _san_?" Neji mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar. Kepalanya mendongak memandang Hidan yang berdiri di sisi mejanya.

"Kau sudah menjadi anak baik. Di saat seperti ini, sayangnya Sasuke justru berubah semakin liar. Beruntung Sasori menghentikannya waktu itu." Hidan bercerita sambil tersenyum pahit. Neji memicingkan mata mencerna kalimat barusan.

"Kapan kau bertemu Sasuke?" tanya Neji antusias. Spontan Hidan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada serius itu.

"Tempo hari Taka menantang Akatsuki balapan. Jika bukan karena Sasori, pasti Gaara lebih malu lagi." Hidan menyeka cairan di pelupuk matanya. Dia tertawa puas mengingatnya.

'Sasori?' Neji baru akan bertanya sedikit lagi namun Hidan sudah berlalu.

Tak lama, seorang gadis berseragam pelayan yang rambutnya dicepol dua mendekati Neji. Kali ini Tenten datang dengan sepiring _chocolate curd_ dan secangkir _vanilla latte_ di atas nampan.

"Tenten-san? A-aku tak bilang pesan ini kan?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk _vanilla latte_ yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja.

"Aku kan bilang aku mau bicara. Memangnya kau tak butuh minum selama bicara, Neji- _san_?" Tenten berujar riang. Neji hanya mengangguk paham dan mulai menyeruput _vanilla latte_ nya.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

" _Etto_ , kau belum jawab. Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku? Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

 **TBC**

 **A.N:** Entah kenapa di setiap chapternya ada aja yang membuat Fura merasa kliese :3

 **Balasan review yang lalu**

Husni Uchiha: Tak mau! Cukup di fict author lain saja SasuTen happening :3 /apadeh/ Iya, sayang sekali Fura tak tulis adegan jambak-jambakannya. Tak apa, sering-sering ngebacot saja biar Fura terhibur(?) Makasih reviewnya!

Dobe Amaa-chan: Semoga ini tak termasuk lama. Makasih reviewnya. Maaf kalau ch ini lebih terkesan muncul masalah -aneh- yang baru dibanding scene NejiTennya.

Konata Izumi: Pohon sakura tak akan tumbuh di padang yang gersang. Jadi padangnya Fura encerkan dulu(?), dibasahi sebentar dan benih kebaikan sosok Sasuke akan muncul pada waktunya /apadeh(2)/ Pertanyaan Tenten ke Kiba skak mat banget? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini? '-' *cengo baca sisa reviewnya* Btw Fura baru sadar soal typomu yg wiring itu :'3 *sound effect tombak berhujanan* Makasih reviewnya~

Leny chan: Sasori kakaknya Tenten? Bukankah Sasori adiknya Nagato? '-' Iya betul! SasuTen tak boleh happening in here #SayonaraEnglish Makasih reviewnya~

Koalasabo: T.T Makasih juga sudah luangkan waktu untuk RnR di sini. Serius, setelah memahami betapa sulitnya memanage waktu, Fura sadari kalau waktu itu begitu mahal. Jadi makasih banget karena sudah pada mau meluangkan waktu untuk fict amatir ini. Padahal masih lebih banyak fict bagus yang lebih pantas untuk menguras waktu kalian yang tak murah itu.

Ran Megumi: *nosebleed* Woah inspirator Fura penulis Gadis Pencuri yang sukses mewakili Tenten-cent di seluruh ffn untuk membuat Fura menyukai pair ini mampir ke sini T.T Ah ooc sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari Fura yang masih amatiran :v Ho'oh memang alurnya ngebut tak tertolong. Iya juga ya, memang ganjal karena tak ada guru yang tegasin si Taka :3 Wat de quote? Itu quote maksa X3 Makasih reviewnya~

Yamanaka Tenten: Anda diculik Neji, eh? *diselimuti aura suram* Iya juga ya, rasanya KibaTennya lebih mendominasi. Insap Fura :3 Bang Neji tetap yang pertama di hatimu, eh? *diselimuti aura suram(2)* Tapi, makasih reviewnya~

Uchiha Nuari: Kamu review tak bisa lebih heboh lagi, eh? [Nuar: MASIH UNTUNG DIREVIEW :'V] Oke, makasih reviewnya~


	14. Different

**Disclaimer:**

All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Demi _lightstick_ Bigbang yang bermahkota kuning, Hyuuga Neji khilaf. Lelaki berambut cokelat panjang itu berlari dari tempat parkir menuju gedung sekolah. Hari ini dia datang terlambat lagi. Insomnia akibat pertanyaan Tenten? Tentu hal berbau _deja vu_ sangat kental dalam kisah ini. Neji berlari dengan deru napas tak karuan sampai akhirnya seseorang bermasker dengan rambut perak mencuat bertolak pinggang sambil menatapnya datar. Tentu itu membuat Neji berhenti dan berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

"Alih-alih mengepel toilet, sebaiknya kau menyusul Sasuke menyapu halaman sekolah karena keterlambatanmu. Berikan tasmu, dan kau bisa mengambilnya kembali di ruang guru usai jam pelajaran pertama berakhir." ucap Hatake Kakashi yang menatapnya datar.

Neji hanya menghela napas begitu Kakashi berlalu membawa tasnya. Dia berpikir untuk segera menuju gudang terdekat untuk mendapatkan sapu.

.

.

.

Bunyi krusak-krusuk -di seisi gudang- yang Tenten buat terus saja disusul umpatan gadis bercepol dua itu. Pemilik manik _hazel_ itu terus menggerutu akibat debu gudang yang mengganggunya. Jika dia bangun kesiangan, dia pasti tak perlu repot-repot mengobrak-abrik isi gudang untuk mencari sapu guna menjalani hukuman akibat terlambat. Seringaian lebar terpatri di bibirnya saat mendapati sebatang sapu yang kemudian diambilnya. Tak lama, matanya mendelik begitu mendengar derap langkah samar mendekat. Dari balik jendela yang berdebu, Tenten menatap _horror_ pada sosok berambut panjang samar-samar yang menurutnya sedang menuju tempatnya. Setelah meneguk ludah ragu, Tenten memberanikan diri mendekati pintu gudang yang tertutup. Matanya semakin membulat mendapati sosok itu memutar-mutar knop pintu yang memang susah dibuka. Tenten menimbang-nimbang siapa yang datang. Gudang ini terlalu gelap dan hanya dimasuki sedikit cahaya dari ventilasi udara. Sadako. Duganya asal.

Kriiet

Pintu itu pun sukses dibuka.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Duagh

Bruk

" _Ittai_.."

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Lelaki berambut _raven_ yang sedang menyapu tepi lapangan dengan raut jengkel menoleh sekilas kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya. Seolah dedaunan yang berguguran di sini lebih menarik dibanding gadis beriris _emerald_ yang masih berdiri kaku di belakangnya.

"Kau terlambat lagi?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih membelakanginya. "Tidak seharusnya kau melanggar aturan sekolah." imbuhnya lirih.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang sapu dan berdecih.

"Mau menceramahiku lagi, huh?" sahutnya sinis.

Sakura sedikit tersentak. Kemudian matanya menatap tajam punggung Uchiha muda itu.

"Dulu kau dan Neji _main_ sama-sama. _Well_ , kalian semua dulu sama nakalnya dan suka balapan. Walau begitu kalian juga suka bersaing dalam nilai terbaik di kelas." Sakura menunduk mengepal erat kedua tangannya. "Tapi kenapa di saat Neji berubah jadi lelaki yang lebih baik, kau justru berubah jadi lebih mengerikan? Dimana Sasuke- _kun_ yang-"

Set

Grep

Deru napas Uchiha muda itu terengah-engah. Emosinya kian tersulut oleh pembicaraan ini. Sasuke baru akan menghantamkan gagang sapunya dengan satu tangan ke arah Sakura sebelum seorang lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ menahan bagian tengah gagang sapu dengan satu tangan. Kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata satu-satunya gadis di sana. Sakura terlanjur sedih, air matanya terlanjur tumpah. Matanya menatap miris pada Gaara yang memegang bagian tengah gagang sapu sambil menatap datar Sasuke yang masih mencengkeram erat ujung gagang sapu itu. Tak ada ekspresi apa pun di mata pemilik manik _azure_ itu. Lain dengan Sasuke yang menatap marah pada Gaara.

"Aku benci Sasuke- _kun_ yang sekarang." Sakura berlari setelah membentak. Meninggalkan dua lelaki yang masih saling memandang.

"Kemarin Tenten, sekarang Sakura. Apakah Sasuke- _senpai_ sudah bosan hidup satu dunia dengan perempuan?" Gaara menekankan kata ' _senpai_ ' seolah menegaskan bahwa Sasuke memang lebih dewasa darinya; Sasuke kelas tiga. Namun Gaara menyayangkan sikap _temperamental senpai_ nya itu.

"Berhenti ikut-ikut Neji, Gaara." Pemilik manik _onyx_ itu mencoba mengabaikan Gaara dengan melanjutkan menyapu dedaunan.

Gaara tertawa tertahan. Mata pandanya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah polos.

"Aku tak ikut-ikut siapa pun. Lain dengan Hyuuga Neji yang kentara mengikuti Uzumaki berambut merah beri itu." Gaara meraih serokan berisi dedaunan yang sudah Sasuke sapu untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Berhenti membicarakan Uzumaki Nagato. Sekarang dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku."

.

.

.

" _Gomen_ , aku tak tau kalau kau yang datang, Neji- _san_." Tenten terus membungkuk penuh penyesalan.

Tenten terlalu berpikiran negatif sampai dengan sadisnya menimpuk sosok -yang dianggapnya sebagai Sadako- itu dengan sapu.

Setelah beberapa lama mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi objek pemukulan, Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, kau ikut dihukum juga kan? Ayo kita sapu halaman sama-sama."

Tenten membulatkan matanya tertegun. Tanpa disadarinya pipinya merona. Segera dia susul Neji yang sudah keluar duluan dengan sebatang sapu.

"Neji- _san_ , kenapa hari ini kau terlambat lagi?" tanya Tenten sambil memandang Neji yang berjalan di sisinya.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya tersentak. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang tepat untuk diluncurkan. Mungkinkah "Aku insomnia akibat memikirkan pertanyaan aneh darimu"? Atau bahkan "Aku tak bisa tidur akibat memikirkan gadis yang memberiku pertanyaan yang membuatku tak bisa bicara apa-apa"? Oh ayolah, Hyuuga Neji bukanlah orang yang sulit menjawab pertanyaan apa pun itu. Buktinya kemarin dia bisa menjawabnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Etto_ , kau belum jawab. Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku? Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Neji tersentak. Kepalanya segera ditundukkan dalam guna menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis yang memberikan pertanyaan itu. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi putihnya. Neji mulai mendongak setelah mengusap wajahnya beberapa saat.

"Err, begini," Neji menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dikatakan. "Kau tau ikan remora _kan_? Menurutmu, kenapa dia mau membersihkan gigi hiu yang notabene seekor predator?"

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. Di pikirannya, hubungan hiu dan ikan remora sudah seperti simbiosis yang ada pada pelajaran biologi. Rasanya ingin sekali jiwanya terbang dari raganya lantaran enggan membahas mata pelajaran sekolah yang menjengkelkannya.

"Argh! Berhenti membicarakan itu! Aku tak suka membahas hal-hal berbau ilmu pengetahuan." Tenten mengacak rambutnya geram.

Neji terkekeh pelan. Kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Sama seperti ikan remora, aku selalu bersikap baik pada tempat yang tepat. Berpikir bahwa apa yang aku tanam akan aku tuai. Ikan remora bersikap begitu karena berpikir hiu memang melindunginya karena simbiosis mutualisme yang ada," jelas Neji panjang lebar. "Salah sendiri mempertanyakan alasan kebaikan seseorang." imbuh Neji yang kemudian menyuapkan sesendok _chocolate curd_ nya dengan damai.

Tenten melongo sejenak. Kemudian matanya menatap Neji datar.

"Jadi kau mengibaratkanku sebagai hiu predator?!"

Dan pada saat itu juga Neji tersedak.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Neji- _san_ , kenapa kau melamun? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Tenten menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kanan Neji yang masih berdiri tak bergeming.

"E-eh? _Ano_ , aku hanya bangun kesiangan saja." jawab Neji sekenanya.

Tenten hanya menatapnya datar. Sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban asal itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan ini." Tenten mulai menyapu tepi halaman bersama Neji.

Dua insan itu sama-sama berharap jam pelajaran pertama lekas berakhir.

.

.

.

Di bawah langit cerah tempat parkir Konoha High School, dua pemuda baru keluar dari mobil sport _silver_ yang baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Terimakasih ya, sudah mau menemaniku ke sini. Padahal Deidara menolak ikut kali ini karena khawatir ketinggalan pelajaran di kelas." ucap lelaki beriris _hazel_ sambil menepuk pundak sosok yang bersamanya.

" _Daijoubu_ , Deidara itu kan memang lemah soal pelajaran fisika. Itu sebabnya dia takut tertinggal pembahasan materi." sahut pemilik manik _magenta_ dengan seringaian meremehkan. Andai empunya nama di sini, pasti sudah menimpuknya dengan bom tanah liat seperti yang ada di _anime favorit_ nya. "Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kita bisa masuk dengan seragam sekolah asing?"

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh." maki Sasori sebelum meninggalkan Hidan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Hidan hanya mengumpat sebal akibat diperlakukan begitu. Hanya dengan Sasori dia merasa direndahkan. Jelas saja, kalau dengan Deidara justru dia akan dianggap 11-12.

.

.

.

Satu jam lagi menuju jam istirahat. Yang sedang Tenten lakukan saat ini hanya bertopang dagu sambil tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetukan pensilnya di atas meja. Matanya menatap sayu proses pengajaran yang sedang dilakukan Ibiki- _sensei_. Perlahan, kelopak pelindung kilau _hazel_ itu terpejam.

Tuk

" _Ittai_ ," rintih Tenten sambil mengusap keningnya yang menjadi objek penyambitan kapur.

"Pergi ke toilet dan cuci mukamu! Aku tidak suka tidur pada saat pembelajaran berlangsung!" titah Morino Ibiki dengan suara _bass_ yang menggaung.

Tenten segera mengucek matanya yang lelah dan membungkuk pamit sebelum berlari meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

"Atas dasar apa murid Ame High School datang kemari? Beruntung petugas keamanan tak berbuat kasar untuk mengusir kalian." Anko, wakil kepala sekolah bidang kesiswaan tampak memandang Hidan dan Sasori yang duduk di sofa ruang kepala sekolah dengan pandangan tak suka.

Jelas saja, dua siswa asing itu menyuap petugas keamanan untuk memasuki gedung sekolah. Mereka berpikir penggelapan yang mereka lakukan akan sesukses saat kemarin Deidara menyogok petugas keamanan bersama Sasori. Nahas hari ini Kakashi muncul mengawasi pergerakan karyawan sekolah yang berada di pintu gerbang. Itu membuat Sasori dan Hidan gagal melakukan misi bejadnya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan sepupuku yang merupakan murid di sini. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Sasori kalem. Anko mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Aku adik Uzumaki Nagato."

"Uzumaki Nagato alumni Konoha High School tahun lalu? Seingatku dia anak tunggal." Anko tampak memandang curiga Sasori dan Hidan secara bergantian. Dia begitu yakin bahwa baik Naruto maupun Nagato, mereka memang anak tunggal.

Sasori menghela napas.

"Aku bukan adik kandungnya." jelas Sasori dan itu membuat Anko ber-oh ria.

"Baiklah, kau akan bertemu Naruto setelah jam istirahat berbunyi. Sementara itu, akan kubuatkan surat pernyataan dengan tanda tangan kalian yang akan kukirim kepada Kepala Sekolah Danzo agar membuat kalian menerima hukuman sesampainya kalian di sekolah kalian itu. Anggap saja itu akibat penggelapan kedatangan kalian." ucap Anko yang membuat Hidan menatapnya _horror_.

Dia menganga mendengarnya. Beruntung sekali Deidara tak mendapat hukuman yang sama. Beruntung sekali Deidara yang sukses masuk-keluar Konoha High School tanpa dipergoki maupun diadukan siapa pun.

.

.

.

Tenten yang sedang berjalan di koridor mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Dia tak mau kena marah Ibiki lagi. Langkahnya menjadi lebih pelan begitu dia sudah di depan kelas yang berada di sebelah ruang kepala sekolah. Matanya terpicing memandang lelaki berseragam Ame High School. Itu lelaki yang kemarin, lelaki beriris _magenta_ yang songongnya tiada tara. Segera dia mencoba menghampirinya untuk membentaknya soal ketidaksopanan lelaki itu tempo hari. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat sosok yang menyusul lelaki itu keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Tenten merasa itu lelaki yang tempo hari pingsan dan dibawa ke poskes. Namun dirinya tak sadar jika itu adalah sosok yang selama ini dicarinya. Sosok kakaknya. Tenten menggeleng memusnahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang kakaknya. Dia lebih memilih menduga bahwa itu hanya sekedar lelaki yang mirip dengan kakaknya.

"Kau masih mau menunggu di sini supaya bisa menemukan obat untuk Nagato- _niisan_ , Sasori?" tanya Hidan.

'Sasori?!' ulang Tenten dalam hati. Dia terus memperhatikan percakapan dua lelaki itu. Tenten ingin tau siapa lelaki bermata sayu itu.

" _Hai'_. Ini semua untuk kakakku, Hidan."

'Kakak?!' ulang Tenten lagi. Perlahan, langkahnya memundur. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Terkejut? Tentu. Sakit, bagaimana tidak?

Mata beriris _hazel_ itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa Tenten sudah sedih duluan. Seolah akalnya sudah tak bisa memproduksi dugaan dan pikiran positif lainnya. Seolah hatinya sudah menyimpulkan dan menitahnya untuk merasa sakit.

Tap tap tap

Tenten melesat pergi. Tidak peduli pada wajahnya yang memerah akibat kesedihan dan kemarahan yang menyatu. Tidak peduli pada pandangan heran sejumlah orang yang mungkin melihatnya berlari menangis di koridor. Tidak peduli pada kristal bening yang melayang di udara maupun jejak air mata di pipinya. Gadis bercepol dua itu terus berlari tak kenal arah. Tak berpikir untuk ke kelas maupun kemana pun. Yang akalnya perintahkan hanyalah berlari sejauh mungkin dari sosok itu. Sosok yang memiliki iris _hazel_ yang sama cokelatnya dengannya.

Bruk

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya sekilas. Kepalanya pusing, tanpa sengaja dirinya menabrak seseorang. Kepalanya mendongak menatap orang yang ditabraknya dan gedung perpustakaan bergantian. Dia bahkan baru sadar kalau sudah berlari sampai di depan perpustakaan yang notabene berada di timur sekolah.

"Tenten- _san_? _Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya sosok yang masih membawa sejumlah buku perpustakaan di kedua tangannya.

"Aku..." Tenten menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tangannya digerakkan untuk menyeka air di pelupuk matanya. Tentu saja itu membuat lelaki di hadapannya kaget. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu mana tau kalau Tenten sedang menangis? Barulah dia meletakkan buku-buku itu di atas tanah. Tangannya digerakkan untuk menggenggam kedua lengan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku karena bertanya begitu." Neji mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Tenten sempat tersentak. "Aku tak tau kenapa kau menangis. Tapi kau tak perlu katakan apa pun jika itu membuatmu semakin sedih." imbuhnya kalem.

Tenten hanya mengangguk lemah. Beruntung dia dipertemukan dengan Hyuuga Neji di saat seperti ini. Tatapan teduh lelaki berambut panjang itu memang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dengan sendirinya. Tak lama, senyum tipis terpatri di bibir gadis bercepol dua itu. Neji yang puas melihat Tenten akhirnya tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu pelan. Tanpa dua insan itu sadari, sedari tadi seorang lelaki bermata panda yang tak jauh dari sana memperhatikan mereka.

'Neji- _san_ ,'

.

.

.

Waktunya istirahat untuk seluruh murid, guru dan karyawan di Konoha High School. Jika biasanya Naruto langsung menyeret Kiba untuk pergi ke kantin, maka untuk kali ini Naruto tidak ikut. Setelah Shikamaru sampai di kelas 2-2 untuk mengajak dua adik kelasnya itu makan siang, Naruto memilih untuk tetap di kelas karena bersamaan dengan datangnya Shikamaru, Sasori dan Hidan muncul untuk bicara dengannya.

"Baiklah, Sasori- _niisan_ mau tanya apa, _ttebayou_?" tanya Naruto sambil bersandar di ambang pintu kelas.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengajak kami duduk dulu atau semacamnya, huh?" celetuk lelaki beriris _magenta_ yang langsung mendapat sikutan di perutnya.

"Begini, aku hanya mau minta nomor ponsel Minato- _jisan_. Mungkin beliau bisa membantuku soal obat untuk Nagato- _niisan_." jelas Sasori sambil tersenyum ramah.

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria sebelum beranjak ke tempat duduknya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Dia bahkan tak hafal nomor ponsel ayahnya sendiri, huh?!" Hidan memandang Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dan sekali lagi Sasori menyikut perutnya.

"Pssst! Kau terlalu beri..." Sasori menggantung kalimatnya begitu melihat seorang lelaki berambut cokelat panjang datang bersama sosok gadis yang sangat mengejutkan di matanya. "...sik." imbuhnya tanpa berkedip.

Lelaki berambut cokelat panjang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dari ambang pintu seolah memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto! Ayo ke kantin! Aku sudah berpapasan dengan Shikamaru dan aku kemari untuk mengajakmu."

"Naruto hanya akan ikut jika dijemput Hinata kemari, Neji- _san_." timpal Tenten sambil tertawa meledek.

 _Aquamarine_. Warna itu langsung melayang di udara menyusul suara gadis itu. Dan hanya Sasori yang melihatnya. Jantung Sasori berdetak hebat. Dan bersamaan itu pula otaknya menitahnya untuk mencoba memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Tenten- _chan_ ,"

Otomatis gadis bercepol itu menoleh memandangnya. Iris _hazel_ nya membulat sama besarnya dengan iris pemuda itu begitu tau Tenten meresponnya.

"Tenten- _chan_?" ulang Neji bingung.

"Kenapa Sasori- _niisan_ mengenal Tenten dan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel itu, _ttebayou_?" tanya Naruto yang mengernyit heran.

DEG

Hati Tenten kembali nyeri. Bahkan teman _blonde_ nya itu pun memanggil Sasori seperti memanggil kakaknya sendiri. Rasanya Tenten ingin sekali menjerit tak terima.

Sasori menunduk ragu. Dia juga bingung mau beralasan apa. Dia juga ragu kalau Tenten masih mengingatnya.

"Sasori- _san_!" Sasori, Hidan, Naruto, Neji, dan Tenten menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sosok lelaki beriris _azure_ berlari mendekat ke arah orang yang diteriakinya. "Sasori- _san_ , apakah kau kemari untuk bertemu sepupu dari kakak angkatmu? Atau kau ingin bertemu adik perempuanmu?" tanya Gaara sambil melirik ke arah Naruto dan Tenten bergantian

SKAK MAT

 **TBC**

 **A.N:** Sumpah demi apa pun ini hp tempat Fura ngetik & save dokumen ff ini rusak tadi pagi. Huwaaaaa otouto Fura sudah dengan baik hati memperbaikinya & karena itu Fura bisa update sekarang *-*

Btw, Gaara Fura buat provokator *smirk* Ceritanya dia iri sama NejiTen jadi muncul untuk memprovokasi :'v /maksasekaliya/

 **Balasan review chapter lalu:**

Uchiha Nuari: Iyakah? Ah itu karena krisar kalian semua yang membantu membuat Fura be better *-*)9 Itu dua cogan suka bareng-bareng? Fox4 dulunya jahat? Siapa yang mengatakan itu semua hah? :v Iya dialog NagaDei terlalu ashgqsqt Fura juga bingung mau bilang apa. Euforia warnet? Okeh Fura ngerti kok, pan Fura juga sering merasakan hal yang sama :" Makasih reviewnya *-*

Yamanaka Tenten: Pertanyaan Tenten Deja vu, eh? XD Dengerin warna lagu itu yang seperti itu lho, seolah saat musik itu diputar, Sasori langsung melihat warna-warna tertentu melayang di udara. Ya begitu deh pokoknya X3 Nggak nyampah kok. Kalo ini sampah ngapain juga Fura nungguin(?) #terbongkarsudah Makasih reviewnya *-*

Konata Izumi: Ini benar-benar kliese, eh? '3')a Reviewmu panjang namun sungguh tak terbalaskan yah. Terlanjur cengo jadi tak tau mau jawab apa XD Kok pada ngira Fox4 jahat sih? :v Iya peran gurunya minim, eh? Yodah itu PR buat Fura ^3^ Iya Dei ceritanya naik pitam XD Tadinya mau hiatus. Tak bisa bayangkan hp rusak sedangkan file chapter seterusnya ada di sini. Tapi alhamdulillah bener lagi. Kalo Fura tak sabar untuk apa juga Fura tungguin? #terbongkarsudah[2] Makasih reviewnya *-*

Leny Chan: Iya, kekurangan Fura memang di situ. Per chapternya sedikit tapi updatenya rutin. Beda dengan senpai pro di luar sana yang update ngaretnya naudzubillah namun chapter yang muncul memuaskan U,U Makasih reviewnya *-*

Koalasabo: Woah Fura tak sepintar itu. Buktinya ada yang tebakannya tepat *pundung* Jadi novelis? Haduh, masih banyak senpai pro di luar sana yang lebih pantas kamu suruhin untuk jadi novelis hebat U,U Fura sekedar bocah pecinta matematika yang menjadikan menulis sebagai hobi semata XD Tapi untuk jadi novelis, SIAPA SIH YANG GAK MAU YAMPON?! *banting meja terharu(?)* Makasih reviewnya *-*

Rainy Windstar: Salam kenal ^-^)/ Ah, apakah pertanyaanmu cukup terjawab di sini? XD Makasih reviewnya *-*

Nova Irmawati: Apakah jawaban Tenten di chapter ini sudah cukup? :3 Hey! Nagato tidak stress. Dia itu punya penyakit pikun akut X3 Tapi, makasih reviewnya *-*

Oke makasih yang sudah review! Kalian terlalu baik T,T


	15. 兄さん

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Gaara, kau jangan sok tahu! Sejak kapan Sasori- _niisan_ punya adik, _ttebayou_?!" sahut Naruto dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Kau yang tak tau, Naru-"

"Dia bukan kakakku!" tegas Tenten pada lelaki beriris _azure_.

Bentakan itu cukup untuk menciptakan keheningan di seisi koridor kelas 2 tak terkecuali di dalam ruang kelas 2-2 juga. Tenten mengepal kedua tangannya erat. Dia menundukkan kepala dan mengigit bibir bawahnya geram. Baginya, sudah cukup sampai di sini perjalanannya mencari sosok kakak. Berselang beberapa saat orang-orang di sekitar sana memandangnya, gadis bercepol dua itu memilih beranjak turun dari lantai ruang kelas 2.

"Ini semua karenamu, spesies panda sok tau!" umpat Naruto selepas Tenten pergi.

Gaara hanya membelakangi lelaki beriris _sapphire blue_ tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya pada tangga tempat Tenten berlari turun. Sudah tak bisa dibayangkannya kemarahan gadis itu karenanya. Berselang beberapa saat, salah satu lelaki beriris _lavender_ berdehem.

"Sasori- _san_ , apakah Nagato- _niisan_ masih menggunakan nomor ponsel yang sama?" tanya Neji yang membuat Sasori menoleh sejenak. Kemudian lelaki bermata sayu itu mengangguk.

"Dia belum ganti nomor."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Neji beranjak disusul Naruto menuju kantin. Dia berharap bisa bertemu Tenten di jalan atau semacamnya. Tentu saja kejadian ini membuatnya khawatir.

"Memangnya kakakmu yang pikun akut itu bisa ingat Neji? Dia saja sering lupa kalau punya adik." celetuk Hidan sambil terkekeh. Kalimatnya cukup untuk membuat Sasori mendelik sekilas.

"Iie. Neji tau cara berhadapan dengan pengidap _alzheimer_. Dia tidak sebodoh kau, Hidan."

.

.

.

 _"Dulu kau dan Neji main sama-sama."_

 _"Tapi kenapa di saat Neji berubah jadi lelaki yang lebih baik, kau justru berubah jadi lebih mengerikan?"_

 _"Aku benci Sasuke-kun yang sekarang."_

 _"Aku tak ikut-ikut siapa pun. Lain dengan Hyuuga Neji yang kentara mengikuti Uzumaki berambut merah beri itu."_

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Iris _onyx_ nya diarahkan menghadap langit. Berharap kekesalannya atas apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini bisa dibawa pergi oleh langit yang menyambut pandangan dari mata hitamnya. Dia yang terbaring di atas rerumputan taman belakang gedung sekolah mulai memejamkan matanya. Menyadari bahwa itu percuma lantaran enggannya langit menarik pergi pikirannya yang kalut ini.

"Ck, memangnya siapa Nagato itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Dia kakak kita." jawab Juugo yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sebelah tempat Sasuke berbaring. "Dia kakakku, kakakmu, juga kakak Neji. Dia kakak kita semua sejak pertama kali kita berada di sini."

"Itu pertanyaan retoris. Aku benci jawabanmu itu." sahut Sasuke dingin.

Juugo hanya menghela napas. Dia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi ikut berbaring memandang langit.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku jadi rindu dia. Aku heran kenapa kita sudah lama sekali tak bertemu. Padahal dulu dia berjanji akan tetap sering main dengan kita walau sudah lulus." ucap Juugo lirih. Itu membuat Sasuke mendelik padanya sekilas sebelum beranjak bangun.

"Berhenti bicarakan dia. Dia sudah tak mungkin mengingat kita. Dia tidak lebih dari sekedar pengidap _alzheimer_ akut yang tak akan pernah sembuh sampai kapan pun." ucap Sasuke ketus. Dia menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya yang masih ditempeli rerumputan yang rontok.

Beberapa lama kemudian, lelaki berambut _raven_ itu pergi meninggalkan Juugo yang hanya memandang punggungnya sendu.

Masih di kawasan taman belakang sekolah, adu argumen kedua perempuan di depan mata Uchiha muda itu menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke sedikit melangkah mendekat dan berdiri di sisi salah satu pohon.

Grep

"Sakura, _daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya gadis bercepol dua ragu.

Dia khawatir pada gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang ditemukannya dalam keadaan mengejutkan. Tenten kaget melihat Sakura menangis di kursi taman dan sekarang memeluknya. Tenten mencoba membalas rengkuhan itu perlahan. Di dalam pelukannya, pemilik manik _emerald_ itu terisak.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , dia..." Kalimat Sakura tergantung sendiri oleh isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat iris _hazel_ Tenten membulat sempurna. Kemudian, Tenten melepas pelukan Sakura perlahan dan menggenggam kedua pundak sang pemilik manik _emerald_.

"Cukup. Kalau soal dia, aku tidak butuh lanjutan kalimatmu." ucap Tenten dengan nada serius. Perlahan, Tenten menyunggingkan senyum cerianya, berharap Sakura turut mengulas senyum yang sama.

Tentu saja kalimat gadis bercepol dua itu membuat Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter dari sana tertegun. Iris _onyx_ nya membulat sempurna akibat ketersentakannya sendiri. Sedalam itukah kebencian seorang Tenten terhadapnya? Sejahat itukah dia hingga Sakura menangis terisak di sana? Setega itukah sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang?

Berselang beberapa lama, Sakura dan Tenten beranjak dari sana meninggalkan taman dengan hamparan beragam bunga musim semi di sini. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam di sisi pohon sakura yang kelopaknya beterbangan terhembus angin.

Uchiha muda itu mengepal erat kedua tangan kanannya seraya menunduk dalam. Giginya menggertak akan sulutan emosi dalam hatinya. Rahangnya mengeras bersamaan dengan penyesalan di dalam dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, sudah sejauh mana aku berubah?"

.

.

.

Fox4 yang memutuskan menghabiskan sisa jam istirahat untuk duduk-duduk di atap sekolah, kini beranjak turun usai bel masuk berbunyi. Begitu melewati koridor kelas 3, Naruto dan Kiba melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru dan Neji yang sudah sampai di depan kelas mereka. Sejak tadi lelaki beriris _lavender_ itu hanya diam. Sesekali menunduk seolah sedang berpikir keras. Shikamaru yang sudah lelah akibat pertanyaannya selalu diabaikan hanya meninggalkannya memasuki kelas. Neji masih di depan kelas. Berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding ruang kelasnya.

 _"Dia bukan kakakku!"_

Penegasan gadis bercepol dua itu kembali terngiang di dalam benak lelaki beriris _lavender_ itu. Tak lama, Hyuuga muda itu menghela napas.

"Kau berbohong." gumam Neji sambil tersenyum kecut.

Dirogohnya kantung kemejanya untuk meraih sebuah ponsel. Dilihatnya isi kontak ponsel hitam itu untuk menemukan sebuah nomor yang akan dia hubungi. Keringat dingin nampak di keningnya saat menemukan nomor yang akan ditujunya. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu meneguk ludah sebelum ibu jarinya benar-benar menekan kontak bertuliskan 'Nagato _nii-san_ ' untuk segera diteleponnya. Tak lama, didekatkannya ponsel itu di telinganya saat merasa ponselnya sudah melantunkan nada sambung. Tak jauh darinya, seseorang berambut _raven_ memandangnya heran. Sasuke yang baru akan menuju kelasnya mengerutkan dahi melihat Neji berdiri di depan kelas. Dia penasaran dengan siapa yang sedang Neji telepon.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Nagato- _niisan_?" Neji tersenyum cerah mendapati pemilik nomor mengangkat teleponnya. Dan bersamaan itu pula Sasuke tertegun.

[Ne-neji _desu ka_?] Mendengar Nagato mengenalinya, Neji mengangguk antusias.

" _Hai'_ , _watashi wa Neji_. _Genki desu ka_?"

Tanpa Neji sadari, sosok di dekatnya mengepalkan kedua tangan erat. Iris _onyx_ itu mendelik mendapati sebuah balok kayu di dekat pot bunga koridor.

Duagh

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Ini diskriminisasiasi :v Nagato mengenali Neji sedangkan tempo hari mengira si Deidei sebagai Hidan. Fict ini semakin aneh '3' _Gomennasai_ ~

Maaf telat ya. Ini lagi pekan ulangan harian '-')v Maaf juga karena TBCnya begitu. Ayo beri Fura ide! Apa yang harus terjadi pada Neji setelah itu? Fura nyaris WB [lagi] \\('-')/ Kebangetan banget pasang scene Neji dipukul :'3

Oke ini balasan reviewnya.

Uchiha Nuari: Tar dulu. Kok Fura tak sadar ada scene Sasu gandeng Saku? '-')a Nah iya, Fura tak pandai merangkai kata seindah para author senpai disana jadinya buat pilihan kata sendiri. Dan sesuai pendapat temanku, absurd sekali :3 SasoTen belum terbongkar :v *sok bikin rumit* Iya kamu nebak aja, Fura suka ada yang nebak dan salah X3 Makasih reviewnya!

Yamanaka Tenten: Ayo mana sampahnya? *tangan pun menengadah(?)* Yamaten-san, kenapa setiap reviewmu selalu beraroma harem ya? Seolah sedang becandain char cowok. Yang cogan pula yang dibegituin terus XD Nah iya, Fura juga mikir dulu pas itu. Tapi ahsudahlah, pembaca fict absurd ini pan pinter-pinter semua :v /apadeh/ Oke makasih reviewnya!

Konata Izumi: Itu kalimat ambigu *nunjuk yang dikutipin* Hape Fura merek niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit *sfx sensor :v* Iya Fura juga dateng cepet buat donlot lagu & save page manga online X3 Sepertinya tabirnya blm terbuka. Ini masih Fura buat sok rumit '3' Kenapa tak ngeship GaaSaku dadakan saja, Kona?! \\('-')/ Oke makasih reviewnya!

Leny Chan: Sepertinya tak ada yang terbongkar U,U Fura tak bisa buat SasoTen langsung happening ala-ala pertemuan kakak-adik yang terpisah seperti dalam sinetron-sinetron(?) *sok bikin rumit[2]* Aih, Fura sih sudah iri sejak scene NejiTen terjadi :3 Makasih reviewnya! Lain kali panjangin lagi ya XD

Review Diorah di PM saja. Fura bingung jawab review yang sedikit-sedikit banyak(?) itu

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	16. 私の妹

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Iris _onyx_ itu terbelalak. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu tersentak oleh tindakannya sendiri. Di sekelilingnya, murid sekelasnya berdiri memandang sosok berambut panjang yang terkapar di atas lantai dengan miris, begitu juga sejumlah murid di koridor yang menyaksikan insiden itu.

Nara Shikamaru yang melihat sahabatnya jatuh terkapar dengan darah mengalir dari pelipis dan hidungnya, kini membantu mengangkatnya bangun. Sejumlah siswa yang ada di sana turut membantu Shikamaru mengangkat Neji, pemilik manik _lavender_ yang sampai saat ini matanya tak kunjung membuka. Jelas saja, pukulan balok kayu itu diarahkan ke belakang kepala Neji. Sudah beberapa saat berlalu sejak Nagato menyerukan nama Neji dari seberang telepon sebelum mengakhiri percakapan telepon.

Kini Uchiha muda itu hanya menatap nanar Neji yang dibawa pergi Shikamaru dan sejumlah murid yang membantu, mungkin ke poskes. Tak lama, dia menoleh mendapati dua gadis yang sama sekali tak diharapkannya untuk menyaksikan insiden ini. Dan di belakang dua gadis itu, Sasuke mendapati Gaara yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau membunuhnya? Sasuke- _kun_ , apakah kau sedang mencoba membunuh Hyuuga Neji? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang mendekati Sasuke. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu meraih lengan Sasuke namun dihempaskan lagi genggaman itu oleh empunya lengan.

"Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan dia, Sakura? Nanti juga sembuh sen-"

BUGH

BRUK

Napas Sakura tercekat. Dia tak menyangka gadis yang datang bersamanya berani menghantam kepalan tangannya pada wajah Sasuke hingga terjatuh. Sasuke mendecih sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Sasuke membalas tatapan Tenten tajam. Nahas tatapan pemilik manik _hazel_ yang dibarengi kemarahan dan emosi yang tiada tara membuat pandangan Sasuke tajam itu melunak. Sejahat itukah Uchiha muda ini hingga tatapan kebencian itu dilemparkan hanya untuknya?

"Sudah berani, huh?!" ujar Sasuke sinis. Bukan membuat tatapan tajam Tenten melunak, justru membuat Tenten menarik kerah _blazer_ nya dengan kasar.

"Sudah cukup aku mengalah padamu, Uchiha! Bunga mawar tak selamanya bisa kau petik. Terutama manakala durinya semakin tajam dan tajam."

BUGH

Sasuke kembali terkapar. Dia kembali bangun dan menatap Tenten, gadis bercepol dua yang memberikan tinju di wajahnya untuk kedua kalinya. Benar saja, kilat amarah di mata _hazel_ itu tak kunjung lekang.

"Kau pernah memukulku dan aku diam. Selalu begitu. Kau pernah bertanya padaku sampai kapan aku bertahan kan? Bisakah kali ini aku membalikkan pertanyaan? Karena akan ada kalanya kelopak bunga sakura berubah menjadi kepingan es yang merobek kulit manakala berhujanan." Kata-kata bernada sakratis yang menikam terus Tenten ucapkan. Baginya cukup sampai di sini dia mengalah.

Tenten baru akan memberikan tinju ketiganya sebelum sesuatu menghentikan tangannya.

DEG

Mata hitam Sasuke terbelalak. Begitu juga Tenten yang kepalan tangannya ditahan Gaara yang menggenggam kepalan tangannya dari sisinya. Dan Sakura yang berdiri merentangkan tangan di depan Sasuke yang masih terkapar. Ya, Sakura berdiri menjadi perisai Sasuke. Begitu juga Gaara yang menahan tinju dari Tenten. Baik Gaara maupun Sakura tau betul kebencian di antara Sasuke dan Tenten. Dan tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin situasi semakin panas.

"Cih." decih Sasuke dan Tenten bersamaan.

Tenten menarik kembali tangannya dan menunduk. Begitu juga Sasuke yang menunduk usai melihat Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya direntangkan.

.

.

.

Sasori dan Hidan yang masih berjalan di kawasan Konoha High School, menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Sasori membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berada di dalam. Sasori pun memaksa Hidan untuk menemaninya mengintip sebentar.

Di ruangan bernuansa _beige_ ini, Mitarashi Anko menatap Sasuke dan Tenten secara bergantian. Sasuke yang duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Tenten hanya memutar-mutar kursi kantor ini bosan. Lain dengan Tenten yang sedari tadi terus menunduk dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Beberapa saat kemudian, Anko menghela napas.

"Neji dalam kondisi memprihatinkan karena cedera di kepala belakang. Demi menjaga nama baik sekolah di mata keluarga Hyuuga, aku keluarkan dana sekolah untuk membiayai sepenuhnya operasi," Anko kembali menghela napas untuk melanjutkan. "Sasuke, Tenten, kalian sudah sangat merugikan sekolah. Aku akan keluarkan kalian dari sekolah untuk menutupi kerugian akibat pengeluaran biaya."

DEG

Tidak. Bukan ini yang Tenten inginkan. Sejak awal, pemilik manik _hazel_ itu tidak lebih dari sekedar berharap bisa meneruskan sekolah di sini tanpa terjerat masalah. Tenten menoleh kaget mendengar tawa dari pemilik manik _onyx_ di sebelahnya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengusirku. Kukirim berapa pun yang kau mau dan aku akan tetap bersekolah di sini seperti biasa. Beruntungnya aku karena dia harus pergi." ujar Sasuke sambil mendelik pada Tenten dengan kesinisan yang membuat Tenten geram.

'Lagi-lagi uang.' batin Tenten geram.

Begitu manik _hazel_ gadis bercepol dua itu kembali beralih pada Anko yang bertopang dagu di depannya, wajah gadis itu memucat.

"Maafkan aku, Tenten. Itu artinya ini terakhir kalinya kau bersekolah di sini," Anko baru akan melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan. "Err, masuklah!"

CKLEK

" _Sumimasen_ , aku ke sini cuma mau bilang," Hidan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tatapan heran didapatnya dari tiga penghuni ruangan akibat kehadirannya. "Aku akan membayar berapa pun yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat Tenten tetap bersekolah di sini."

" _Nani_?" celetuk Anko tak percaya. Namun kemudian dia berdehem. "Kau orang yang datang menyelinap tadi, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

'Kenapa kesannya terhadapku sejelek itu, sih?!' batin Hidan datar. Dia pun mengangguk. Walau begitu di dalam hatinya sudah mengutuk satu nama.

.

.

.

"Kau ini siapa? Berlagak menjadi pahlawan di depan Anko- _sensei_. Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Tenten bingung. Kini dia dan Hidan berjalan di koridor.

Usai mengurus administrasi seperti pemberian cek dana yang terbilang fantastis, Hidan mengiyakan permintaan Tenten yang ingin membesuk Neji di Konoha Hospital. Itu sebabnya mereka sedang menuju lapangan parkir untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan mobil Hidan.

"Sasori. Dia memintaku melakukannya untukmu. Nomor rekening yang ada di cek tadi juga miliknya." jawab Hidan santai.

' _Nii-san_?' batin Tenten tak percaya. "Itu pasti punya kakaknya." gumam Tenten sambil tersenyum kecut.

" _Iie_. Aku kenal Sasori. Sejak diadopsi, dia tetap cari uang sendiri. Pinjam dana sebagai modal, lalu buka usaha sendiri. Kalau tak tau apa-apa, jangan buat kesimpulan seenak jidat." sahut Hidan sinis. Songong? Sudah biasa.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Tenten ragu. Mata cokelatnya semakin sendu akibat pembicaraan ini.

"Sangat. Aku bahkan mengenali rasa sedihnya saat kau tak mengakui kalau dia adalah kakakmu."

.

.

.

Sasori tersenyum kecut begitu melihat mobil _silver_ yang tadi membawanya kini pergi. Entah untuk keberapakalinya dia terkekeh miris. Membuat temannya menolong adiknya atas nama dirinya. Ya, Sasori terlalu takut untuk membuat Tenten melihatnya langsung. Dia takut membuat Tenten semakin sedih.

Beberapa menit berdiri di gerbang Konoha High School menunggu taksi, sebuah sedan _navy_ berhenti di depan gerbang tempat Sasori berdiri. Sasori mengerjapkan matanya sekilas, merasa mengenali pemilik mobil yang kini membuka kaca mobilnya. Ah, itu Nagato.

"Deidara! Dimana Neji- _kun_?"

TWICH

Oh ayolah, jangan coba panggil nama jika salah. Alis Sasori berkedut. Sudah jelas Sasori dan Deidara itu memiliki perbedaan yang terlampau jauh. Tanpa menyahut, Sasori segera memasuki mobil dan duduk di sebelah bangku supir.

"Kenapa kau masuk?" tanya Nagato dengan alis tertaut. Dia memang merasa tak menyuruh Sasori masuk mobilnya.

Sasori pun menghela napas.

"Nagato _nii-san_ , namaku Sasori. S-A-S-O-R-I. SA-SO-RI." jelas Sasori penuh penekanan dan kemudian tatapan datar dari Nagato didapatnya.

"Ya memang itulah namamu. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang perlu kau ajarkan." sahut Nagato datar. Itu membuat Sasori mengerang tak sabar.

"Baiklah. Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu adalah, Neji ada di rumah sakit. Itu sebabnya aku masuk mobil. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sama-sama." jelas Sasori lagi.

Kemudian wajah Sasori memucat mendapati raut tak percaya dari lelaki bersurai _red berry_ di hadapannya.

"Apakah kau serius, Hidan?" tanya Nagato harap-harap cemas.

TWICH

.

.

.

Suasana putih dan aroma obat di seisi ruangan menyambut kedatangan gadis bercepol dua. Tenten dan Hidan baru memasuki kamar rawat Neji. Lelaki yang terbaring di ranjang dengan lilitan perban di kepalanya masih terpejam. Oh tidak, Tenten merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kenapa kau sedih karena dia dalam keadaan kritis, huh? Memangnya siapa dia bagimu?" tanya Hidan yang membuat Tenten tersentak.

Entahlah. Neji selalu baik pada gadis bercepol dua itu. Di saat hidupnya tak semulus orang-orang kebanyakan, ada Neji yang selalu membuatnya merasa ringan. Tanpa Tenten sadari, dia melupakan semua bebannya hanya saat bersama Neji.

Melihat Tenten terus menunduk, Hidan yang bingung mengulang pertanyaannya pada Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang ada di sana. Nahas tiga lelaki yang tak bergeming itu kini mengangkat bahu pertanda tak tau.

"Kapan operasiku dimulai?"

Tenten, Hidan, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba menoleh kepada sumber suara. Senyum girang merekah di bibir Fox4 yang melihat mata Neji membuka. Dengan bibir pucatnya, ternyata Neji yang tadi bertanya.

"Sudah dua jam sejak kau dibawa ke sini, _ttebayou_. Dan tersisa dua puluh menit sebelum waktu operasimu, Neji- _senpai_." jawab Naruto antusias. Dia senang Neji siuman.

Jawaban Naruto diamini Shikamaru dan Kiba dengan anggukan. Tenten yang matanya sempat berkaca-kaca kini tersenyum. Walau begitu tetap digigitnya bibir bawahnya mencegah air matanya jatuh. Dan pandangan mata cokelat dan ungu itu pun bertemu. Senyum Neji yang tadinya ditunjukkan untuk Fox4 yang bersuka cita karena dirinya siuman kini harus memudar begitu melihat raut khawatir yang tampak jelas di wajah gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Tenten- _san_ , kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Neji pelan.

"Dia mau membesukmu setelah memukul Sasuke hingga nyaris di-DO, Hyuuga." celetuk Hidan kalem.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung menganga begitu mendengarnya. Tenten yang diberi tatapan tak percaya dari orang-orang di hadapannya semakin menunduk.

Neji yang masih tetap tak berekspresi setelah mendengar pernyataan Hidan, kini kembali mencoba tersenyum. Senyuman tipis, bahkan terlalu tipis untuk disebut senyuman.

"Bisakah aku bicara dengan Tenten? Tanpa kalian?" ujar Neji yang membuat Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru mengabulkan dengan pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat.

Hidan yang masih di sana enggan berlalu. Dia menatap Neji intens.

"Kenapa kau tak keluar, Hidan- _san_?" tanya Neji datar.

Pemilik manik _magenta_ yang masih di sana hanya mengerjapkan mata sekilas. Kemudian raut serius terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Membuat manik _magenta_ di sana tampak mengkilat penuh arti.

" _Etto_ , apakah benar kau dipukul saat sedang berteleponan dengan, err, Nagato _nii-san_?" tanya Hidan ragu.

Mendengar nama itu lagi tentu membuat Tenten menatap tak percaya pada Neji dan Hidan bergantian. Pemilik manik _hazel_ itu tak percaya Neji mengenal sosok yang disebut sebagai kakak sepupu Naruto. Terlebih, saat nama itu mengingatkannya pada Sasori, itu membuat Tenten kembali sedih. Pandangan sayu Tenten semakin jadi. Neji yang melihat itu pun menghela napas. Dia masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Hidan.

"Aku mau bicara dengan Tenten. Aku tau apa yang penting untuk dibicarakan dan dengan siapa harus bicara. Bicara denganmu bukanlah hal penting."

TWICH

.

.

.

GREP

Kedua mata gadis bercepol dua itu terbelalak. Tenten diam tak bergeming sejak pemilik manik _lavender_ itu membawanya dalam sebuah rengkuhan. Ya, delapan belas menit sejak Hidan keluar kamar rawat dan Neji menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang Neji tau, itu semua yang kini Tenten tau juga. Manik _hazel_ yang sedari awal berkaca-kaca kini menjatuhkan kristal beningnya. Air mata itu jatuh sedikit membasahi kemeja putih Neji yang masih memeluk pemilik manik _hazel_ itu. Neji meringis, merasakan basah air mata gadis di pelukannya membuatnya ikut sedih.

"Maafkan Sasuke." gumam Neji pelan. Masih enggan melepas pelukannya.

Mendengar itu, membuat Tenten segera mendorongnya pelan, melepas pelukan lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu.

" _Nani_? Di saat seperti ini? Di saat dia membuatku susah dan sekarang membuat kondisimu separah ini, kau meminta maaf dariku untuknya?" Tenten menatap Neji heran.

Pemilik manik _lavender_ yang menyendu itu hanya tertawa hambar. Kemudian dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan memandang kantung infus yang tergantung di sisi ranjangnya.

"Mau dilihat dari sudut mana pun, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia tetap temanku. Aku tau betapa bencinya kau padanya, dia selalu tega padamu. Tapi kebaikan terbesar bagiku adalah memaafkan orang lain. Dan bukankah daun tak pernah membenci angin yang menggugurkannya?"

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai _red berry_ itu terus berlari mengikuti langkah lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ di depannya. Sejak berhasil mengetahui kamar operasi Hyuuga Neji, Sasori memacu langkah larinya kian cepat. Dia yakin Tenten di sana. Dia yakin di sana ada adiknya.

'Hyuuga Neji, kau berhasil membuat adikku peduli padamu.' Sasori terus berlari sambil membatin, kemudian dia melirik Nagato yang kini berlari di sampingnya. 'Nagato _nii-san_ , sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu Neji. Neji, satu-satunya yang membuat _alzheimer_ mu selama ini seakan-akan tak pernah ada.'

Manik _hazel_ lelaki bersurai merah _maroon_ itu membulat sempurna. Langkahnya semakin pelan dan terhenti begitu pula Nagato. Sasori meneguk ludah melihat sekumpulan orang yang berada di koridor kamar operasi. Dia nyaris tak percaya Uchiha Sasuke di sana bersama Taka untuk membesuk Neji. Di sana juga ada Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Hidan, dan juga Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua yang menciptakan langkahnya menuju tempat ini.

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Seketika warna _aquamarine_ melayang di udara menyusul suara gadis bercepol dua di sana. Fox4 dan Temari tampak heran mendengar Sasuke menerima pernyataan dari pemilik manik _hazel_ itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia selalu menyakitimu? Dia bahkan yang membuat Hyuuga Neji terbaring di sana." celetuk Hidan tak terima.

Celetukan pemilik _magenta_ itu diiyakan Fox4 dan juga Temari. Sakura dan Hinata hanya diam tak bergeming, bingung antara akan percaya atau tidak. Sasori dan Nagato pun melangkah mendekat untuk ikut tau alasan Tenten.

"Karena kudengar, daun tak pernah membenci angin yang menggugurkannya."

CTAR

Derap langkah menjauh menyusul keheningan selepas pernyataan Tenten. Nagato hanya tersenyum kecut selepas lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya kini melesat pergi. Pandangan mereka yang berada di sana tentu tertuju pada Nagato dan sosok yang sudah semakin kecil penampakan punggungnya ditelan panjang koridor.

"Na-nagato _nii-san_?" gumam Juugo yang terkejut.

Mereka baru sadar Nagato di sana. Memang berjarak empat meter dari tempat Nagato dan Sasori tadi berdiri.

"Kau di sini? Dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke sekenanya. Seolah sedang bicara dengan kawan lama.

"Aku tadi baru tiba, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku kesini bersama Sasori adikku." jawab Nagato sambil tersenyum ramah. Kemudian raut serius kembali terpatri di wajahnya saat berjalan mendekati Tenten. Tenten yang melihat sosok yang selama ini disebut-sebut sebagai kakak Sasori kini meneguk ludah. Wajah pucat Nagato tak menunjukkan ekspresi ramah maupun hangat di pandangan manik _hazel_ itu.

"Sasori?" ulang Tenten ragu. Dengan pandangan datar, Nagato mengangguk.

"Jadi kau mengenal dia juga ya?" ujar Nagato yang kembali mengulas senyuman ramah. Nagato yang mendekati Tenten kini mencondongkan badannya menatap wajah gadis bercepol dua yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Mata itu..." Nagato menatap manik _hazel_ Tenten lekat-lekat. Tenten sedikit mundur menjaga jarak dengan lelaki bersurai _red berry_.

 **FLASHBACK - SOMEONE POV**

Hari ini, Chiyo _baa-sama_ mengajakku ke taman halaman belakang panti asuhan. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi beliau bilang akan ada yang datang untuk menjemputku. Aku yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun hanya mengiyakan apa saja kata-katanya selama menuntun tanganku ke taman. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai, Chiyo _baa-sama_ mengajakku duduk di sisinya. Di hadapan kami, seseorang berambut semerah _berry_ duduk bersama seorang anak laki-laki, sepertinya selisih umurnya tak terlalu jauh denganku.

"Anak yang manis. Kuharap dia akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk Nagato." ucap pria itu. Dahiku mengkerut bingung dan aku pun menatap Chiyo _baa-sama_ penuh tanya.

"Kau akan menjadi keluarga mereka, Sasori _-kun_. Nagato sudah kehilangan ibunya sejak dilahirkan. Bagi keluarganya, kau akan menjadi teman Nagato supaya tidak kesepian. Selisih umur kalian pun tak jauh, hanya satu tahun." jelas Chiyo _baa-sama_ yang membuatku mengangguk mengerti.

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Akan selalu ada kesempatan bagi anak panti untuk diadopsi sebuah keluarga. Namun aku masih heran. Chiyo _baa-sama_ tau benar aku masih belum bisa melupakan Tenten. Itu pula sebab beliau selalu mencegah sembarang orang mengadopsiku. Ya, sejak awal sudah banyak yang ingin mengajakku menjadi anggota keluarga. Namun kasih sayang Chiyo _baa-sama_ cukup untuk membuatku tetap di sini, menjagaku sebagai penghuni panti yang paling disayangnya. Dan sekarang, disinilah aku. Keluarga yang diharapkan cocok menjadi keluargaku telah tiba.

"Nagato _nii-san_ , boleh aku tau namamu?" tanyaku polos. Seketika tawa gemas dari dua lelaki bersurai _red berry_ menyusul pertanyaanku.

"Kau lucu sekali. Terutama mata cokelatmu. Namun sayang, kau tak pintar basa-basi." celetuknya datar.

BLUSH

Seketika warna _turquoise_ melayang di udara membuatku berdecak kagum. Jika suara datarnya barusan mungkin akan membuat orang lain jengkel karena terdengar sinis, lain denganku. Dengan warna dari suara itu lah kesan tersendiri tercipta. Dan kesanku begitu mengenal warna suara calon kakak angkatku itu; kagum. Warna _turquoise_ itu jelas terkesan mendamaikan bagiku walau dengan nada sesinis apa pun pemilik suara itu berucap. _Turquoise_ yang notabene didominasi biru kehijauan itu jelas mengingatkanku pada _aquamarine_ -nya Tenten.

Kepalaku menggeleng. Aku berani bertaruh tak akan melupakan Tenten begitu saja. Tidak peduli walau warna suara keduanya hampir sama, aku tetap akan terima Nagato sebagai kakak angkatku atas dasar pilihan Chiyo _baa-sama_. Aku yakin keluarga yang diterima beliau sebagai calon keluarganya adalah keluarga yang baik.

.

.

.

" _Tou-san_ , Nagato _nii-san_ , bolehkah aku cerita tentangku sejenak?" tanyaku yang kini duduk di jok belakang bersama kakak baruku.

Ayah angkatku yang sedang mengemudi pun mengiyakan.

"Sebenarnya aku masih punya adik perempuan. Walau dia sudah lama lari dari panti asuhan. Maaf kalau aku cerita yang tidak seharus-"

"Apakah dia masih hidup?" sela _tou-san_ tanpa menghentikan laju mobilnya.

" _Hai'_."

"Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah adikmu. Kau tak bisa memutus ikatan sebagai saudara."

"Maksud _tou-san_ , Saori harus menemukan adiknya?"

TWICH

"Namaku SA-SO-RI, _nii-san_."

.

.

.

Di bawah mega kelabu, aku berkabung. Di sisiku, Nagato _nii-san_ tak melepas perhatiannya dari batu nisan bertulisan nama _tou-san_. Setahun lebih sejak kami bersama, dan kini _tou-san_ pergi. Aku sedih karena Nagato _nii-san_ kini jadi sepertiku; yatim piatu.

"Sasori _-kun_ ," aku menyahut panggilan lirih itu dengan gumaman kecil. "Aku tak salah panggil nama, huh?"

"Untuk kali ini tidak, Nagato _nii-san._ " ucapku sambil mencoba tersenyum. Enggan terlalu lama menyiksa ayah angkatku dengan kesedihan kami.

"Apakah mempunyai adik perempuan adalah hal yang menyenangkan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu. Adikku itu memiliki warna suara yang indah. Kupikir itu juga baik untuk _saraf_ mu." jawabku seolah paham bahwa dia sedang membicarakan Tenten.

"Kuharap kita cepat bertemu dia, Saori _-kun_. Aku tak mau lagi kesepian."

 **FLASHBACK END - AUTHOR POV**

"Nagato _nii-san_ , ada apa dengan mata Tenten?" tanya Gaara memecah lamunan Nagato.

Lelaki bersurai _red berry_ hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. Kemudian, tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Tenten.

" _Etto_ , a-aku harus bicara denganmu."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Tenten panik.

Lelaki tak dikenal itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya seolah akan menariknya pergi. Sontak itu membuat Fox4, Taka, Hidan, Sakura, Temari, dan Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Err, aku hanya bicara sebentar. Ini soal Hidan- _kun_."

"Aku?" sergah Hidan sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Dan itu membuat Tenten melongo begitu pun Nagato yang mengerjapkan mata bingung.

"Kau? Untuk apa aku bicarakan tentang kau?! Kau bukan orang penting, Deidara." sahut Nagato yang menatap datar Hidan.

"Eh? Kau tadi menyebut namaku, Nagato _nii-san_. Dan lagi, aku bukan Deidara!" bela Hidan sedikit membentak. Dia merasa sudah naik pitam.

"Namamu? Untuk apa juga aku menyebut- apa?" Nagato tersentak sendiri. Dia lihat orang-orang di hadapannya memandangnya aneh tak terkecuali Tenten. Kemudian lelaki bersurai _red berry_ itu berjalan memundur hingga punggungnya berlentingan dengan dinding. "Gomen, aku pasti salah sebut nama lagi. _Gomennasai_." imbuh Nagato sambil mencengkeram rambut merahnya seraya berjongkok bersandar pada dinding.

"Eh? Na-nagato _nii-san_ , aku tak bermaksud." Hidan mendekati Nagato dan ikut berjongkok. Dia menyesal juga karena terlanjur tak sabar.

Tenten menatap lelaki bersurai _red berry_ itu prihatin. Menyedihkan juga penyakit aneh lelaki Uzumaki itu.

Gadis bercepol dua itu melangkah mendekati Nagato. Lelaki bersurai _red berry_ itu kini terengah-engah sendiri sambil terus memijat pelipisnya. Tenten bisa lihat Hidan yang berjongkok di depan Nagato ikut memandang tak tega.

"Nagato _-san_ , apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku tentang Sasori?" tanya Tenten sekaligus meralat nama sosok yang sebenarnya ingin Nagato bicarakan. Kini dirinya ikut berjongkok menatap Nagato.

"Siapa kau? Apakah aku juga kenal kau?" tanya Nagato yang ketakutan. Dia takut penyakitnya semakin dipandang parah orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" _Iie_. Kau memang tidak mengenalku, aku-"

" _Wakatta_ ," Nagato berhenti memijat pelipisnya dan kini duduk bersila menatap Tenten. "Rupanya kau _imouto_ yang sejak awal dibicarakan Sasori- _kun_."

DEG

"Bicaranya lancar, _ttebayou_."

"Hn, seolah dia tau semuanya."

"Dia bahkan menyebut nama Sasori dengan benar."

Gumaman takjub Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba menggaung di koridor. Gumaman mereka turut diamini Hidan yang juga tak percaya pada lancarnya ingatan Nagato kali ini.

"Apa yang Sasori _nii-san_ bicarakan tentangku?" tanya Tenten pada Nagato. Nagato pun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Itu tak penting. Yang perlu kau tau adalah sebagaimana aku ingin bertemu Neji, Madori _-kun_ juga kemari karena sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

TWICH

"Siapa lagi Madori itu?" gumam Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Entah. Aku taunya Matador bukan Madori." celetuk Suigetsu yang membuat Sakura seolah ingin terjungkal pada saat yang sama.

.

.

.

[Hahahahahahahahahahaha, yang benar saja, hm! Kau takut berhadapan dengan adikmu dan memilih pergi dari sana dan duduk minum _cappucino cincau_ di kantin rumah sakit, hm? Terlalu tanggung untuk memutuskan pergi, hm.]

TUT TUT TUT

Pembicaraan tak bermutu di telepon sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasori muak. Dia yang tadi menuju kantin untuk minum dan menelepon Deidara untuk mengobrol justru membuat pikirannya semakin kalut. Memang salah jika dia berpikir untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Deidara. Ya, sejak tadi Sasori duduk tenang di sini menanti Nagato yang selesai membesuk Neji. Tentunya dia ingin bertemu Tenten, namun kata-kata Tenten yang seolah tepat menikamnya cukup untuk membuatnya mundur.

 _"Karena kudengar, daun tak pernah membenci angin yang menggugurkannya."_

Jujur saja, mengingat kalimat itu membuat hati Sasori kian terkikis. Dia merasa jahat telah membuat Tenten menjadi gadis sebatang kara sejak mereka terpisah. Dia takut dirinya tak pantas menerima maaf dari pemilik suara berwarna _aquamarine_ itu. Setelah lama melamun, dia menghela napas.

"Sasori _nii-san_ , _genki desu ka_?"

Mata cokelat lelaki bersurai merah _maroon_ itu terbelalak. Napasnya seolah tercekat usai mendapati warna _aquamarine_ melayang di udara. Dia mencoba untuk menoleh ke sumber suara, namun lehernya seolah kaku.

"Sasori _nii-san_ , apakah masih ingat aku?"

Derap langkah mendekat semakin mengiang di kepalanya. Sasori ingin menoleh, namun kaku. Bahkan untuk menggumamkan suara pelan pun sulit. Hingga akhirnya, pemilik suara itu duduk di depannya, berbatas meja kantin yang memanjang. Gadis bercepol dua itu meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas meja. Ditatapnya manik yang senada itu lekat-lekat.

"Tenten- _chan desu ka_?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Sepertinya sfx twich menyebar di tiap sudut chapter ini ya. Siapa lagi biangnya kalau bukan Nagakuh(?) XD

Minna-san, gomenne karena updatenya telat sehari ._. Fura masih Upness Class Test :'3 #sayonaraEnglish

 **Balasan Review**

Uchiha Nuari: Cieee yang bete sama Tsun-tsun-an :v *laughs* Fura nulis NejiTen dengan tag Gaara tapi yang banyak dikomentarin itu Sasuke dan Sasori yak XD Sasuke sama Nuar? Woah jadi marga Uchiha di penname ini atas dasar itu '3')a Maaf kalau bikin perih, semoga yang ini tak memberikan rasa perih yang sama. Makasih sudah RnR *-*

genie luciana: Lagi-lagi pendek ya? U,U Semoga yang ini cukup untuk menambah kekurangan yang tiada tara itu. Makasih sudah RnR *-*

Leny chan: Sasori gengsi ngaku kali. Pan jadi anak angkat keluarga tajir :'3 /apaanini/ Itu mungkin Sasuke iri karena Neji telponan sama Nagato. Lah jadi NejiSasuNaga :" Padahal kemarin NejiGaa ._. *ditimpuk kwaci* Maaf jiwa fujo mantan fujo ini masih sedikit kumat TwT Makasih sudah RnR. *-*

Yamanaka Tenten: Ya memang anda mengharemkan diri sendiri XD Tapi tak apa, itu manusiawi '-' Alasan Tenten, mungkin dia gengsi. Masa mau ngaku jadi adik boneka barbie? \\('-')/ *dideathglare wifinya Saso* Sayangnya Sasuke sudah mukul :'3 Maaf untuk kemirisan fict ini, nee-san. Makasih sudah RnR. *-*

Konata Izumi: Maafkan dua jinchuuriki perusuh itu ya. Kalimat itu lucukah? Humor Fura pan selalu garing :'3 Iya dosa Sasu terlalu banyak, rasanya mau Fura tebus pake taring Manda '-' Maaf kalau fict ini makin sok rumit, makin absurd, makin gaje, makin ngeselin, etc T,T "Gaara udah nikah"? Kamu senang sekali bawa-bawa canon ya XD Makasih reviewnya, tapi TeKa itu apa? T,T)a

 **IMPORTANT NOTES:**

Kalian tau gak sih Fura mau nulis NejiTen baru tapi fict ini belum rampung, yampon! Ayo siapa pun berikan aspirasi kalian untuk menjadi tumpuan keberlanjutan fict ini. Fict ini milik bersama, jadi silahkan tuangkan ide guna mencegah Fura terjangkit WB :v

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	17. Stupid Liar

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Furasawa99

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Dokter Shi sedang memakai sarung tangannya. Operasi Neji akan segera dimulai. Sebelum menitah salah satu dokter bedah untuk membius Neji, atensinya terarah pada sebuah ponsel yang digenggam Neji yang masih berbaring menyamping.

"Neji _-kun_ , ponsel siapa itu?" tanya Shi sambil mengernyit.

Neji segera beranjak duduk dan menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Shi.

"Aku baru ingat, ponsel temanku tertinggal di kamar rawat sebelumnya dan sekarang kubawa. Bisa kutitipkan padamu sampai operasiku selesai?" ujar Neji yang sodoran ponsel di tangannya diterima oleh Shi yang tersenyum hangat. Sayang masker penutup wajahnya membuat tak ada yang melihat senyuman manis dokter muda itu.

Dan setelah Neji dibius, operasi pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Mata Sasori membulat sempurna. Walau ragu, dia mencoba beranjak berdiri menatap Tenten yang kini turut berdiri di hadapannya. Manik _hazel_ gadis bercepol dua itu masih terlihat sama di matanya, dia meneguk ludah meresapi rasa manis dari wajah cantik gadis di depannya. Ya, sampai kapan pun seorang _synesthetic_ sepertinya akan selalu merasakan manis yang berbeda manakala melihat wajah Tenten, adiknya.

"Kenapa _nii-san_ pergi dari sana? Padahal tadi aku melihat Sasori _nii-san_ berdiri di sebelah Uzumaki Nagato. Apakah karena aku? Maaf kalau itu salahku," ujar Tenten sambil membungkuk sekilas.

Kemudian ditatapnya mata cokelat yang sayu milik kakaknya.

Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin Sasori dengar. Dia tak pernah mau mendengar permintaan maaf adiknya mengingat sejatinya dialah yang salah.

Sasori berjalan mendekati Tenten. Ingin direngkuhnya gadis bercepol dua yang selama ini dicarinya. Namun begitu jarak di antara mereka hanya sejauh satu rentangan tangan, Tenten merintih perih di dada kirinya. Sasori yang matanya terbelalak melihat Tenten seperti sedang kesakitan pun berlari menopang gadis yang pada akhirnya jatuh pingsan di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Di ruang bernuansa putih dengan semerbak aroma obat yang khas dan peralatan pembedahan yang sedang dibereskan, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Fox4 berdiri di sisi ranjang Neji. Nagato ditemani Suigetsu dan Juugo sedang pergi menebus obat.

Neji yang terbaring pasca operasi masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman. Kelopak matanya masih enggan menyudahi proteksi manik _lavender_ di baliknya.

KRAK

Atensi Rei Gaara terarah pada gelas operasi di meja operasi yang meretak. Kemudian manik _azure_ nya digulirkan menatap gelas dan Neji secara bergantian. Dan setelah lama begitu, dia tersentak sendiri. Dengan ragu, dipandangnya Sasuke yang berdiri bersamanya di sisi kiri ranjang. Sasuke tak menyadari delikan Gaara, namun Shikamaru yang melihat Gaara dari sisi kanan ranjang mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru spontan.

Praktis Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba ikut memandang bingung pada Gaara.

"Dimana Hidan?" Gaara menjawab dengan balik bertanya. Dia memang merasa tak ada Hidan di sini.

.

.

.

Di koridor lantai tempat kamar operasi Neji berada, seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi berambut klimis berdiri sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya. Sepertinya memang sedang bercakap dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Gaara yang baru keluar kamar operasi menautkan alisnya saat menemukan Hidan. Lelaki bermata panda itu pun berjalan mendekati Hidan. Nahas sebuah kalimat Hidan pada si penelepon mengakibatkan langkah Gaara terhenti seketika.

"Tenten jatuh pingsan?!"

Ya, gumaman kekhawatiran Hidan membuat Gaara tersentak. Siapa orang di seberang telepon Hidan pun Gaara tak tahu. Namun pembicaraan yang didengarnya dari kalimat Hidan membuat Gaara semakin penasaran. Dia pun menghampiri Hidan sebelum menepuk pundak kiri pemilik manik _magenta_.

"Dimana Tenten? Dan dengan siapa dia?"

.

.

.

Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Selepas menelepon Hidan untuk menanyakan keberadaan Nagato, pikiran Sasori semakin kalut tak karuan. Dia takut. Dia bahkan tak tahu alasan Tenten tiba-tiba pingsan. Setelah lama memandang gadis bersurai cokelat tergerai di atas ranjang yang masih terpejam, Sasori menoleh antusias pada sosok wanita berjas dokter yang baru memasuki kamar rawat. Wajah Sasori memucat begitu melihat dokter ber _nametag_ Shizune menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil menggenggam hasil _rontgen_ di tangannya.

"Kenapa tak ada yang bilang jika jantung yang dimiliki saudari Tenten adalah jantung donoran?" tanya Shizune sakratis.

Sasori melihat jelas raut kecewa dan marah yang menyatu di wajah wanita beriris _onyx_ itu. Namun kemudian dahinya mengernyit bingung.

"Apa kau bilang? Untuk apa juga kau tahu kalau jantung Tenten itu jantung donoran?" balas Sasori tak kalah dingin. Pikirannya sudah kalut dan semakin kalut dengan pertanyaan Shizune yang tak terbayangkan di benaknya soal maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku kenal dia. Dia adalah siswi Konoha High School yang pernah dikirim ambulans ke sini karena menjadi korban _bully_ yang berujung cedera tulang belakang." Shizune menyodorkan hasil rontgen pada Sasori. Namun kalimat mengejutkan dari Shizune sukses membuat Sasori membisu. "Jika kala itu ada yang bilang jantungnya adalah jantung donoran yang sensitif, pasti kami akan melakukan operasi dengan prosedur yang berbeda dan tak akan melukai otot jantungnya. Dia mengalami cedera otot akibat terkejut oleh operasi tulang belakang tempo hari." imbuh Shizune dengan suara yang ditinggikan.

Shizune terlanjur miris karena operasi yang pernah dilakukan di rumah sakit ini melukai gadis yang sama sekali tak bersalah. Tenten di _bully_ , sakit, dioperasi, sembuh, sakit lagi. Shizune tak tega jika harus dihadapkan dengan pasien seperti itu.

 **GAARA POV**

Aku yang mengintip di balik kamar rawat Tenten membulatkan mata tak percaya. Kulihat Sasori yang semakin terpukul mendengar penjelasan dokter wanita di sana kini terduduk lemas dengan lutut yang berlentingan dengan lantai. Dia menunduk mengusap wajahnya yang terus memucat. Kutebak dirinya pasti perih. Terpisah dari adiknya dan dipertemukan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dengan tubuh bergetar, aku mencengkeram gagang pintu dengan erat.

Baru kusadari penyesalan terbesarku seumur hidup. Penyesalan yang datang akibat kebungkamanku saat Tenten dipukuli Suigetsu. Muncul pula ingatanku yang menggambarkan Neji yang mendobrak pintu gudang dan menghantamku dengan pukulan yang penuh kebencian. Neji yang waktu itu membentakku dan menatapku tajam. Jujur, aku menyesal karena memandang sebelah mata tatapan tajam dari wajah Neji yang penuh kekhawatiran pada Tenten saat itu. Karena kenyataannya, apa yang aku dan Taka lakukan memang di luar batas. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Dan dengan mengejutkan, Neji memaafkan kami dan meminta Tenten memaafkan kami bahkan setelah Neji dan Tenten kini sama sekaratnya. Mereka berdua sudah memaafkan kami. Tapi bisakah aku memaafkan diriku sendiri?

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sasuke mendengus. Dia heran pada Gaara yang pamit mencari Hidan dan tak kembali. Kemudian dilihatnya Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Kiba yang masih dengan senang hati berdiri di sisi ranjang Neji. Kemudian mata hitamnya diarahkan untuk memandang Neji.

Manik _onyx_ lelaki berambut _raven_ itu pun terbelalak. Dia rasakan jemari tangan Neji bergerak dan meraih pergelangan tangannya yang menggenggam tepi ranjang. Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Kiba tentu langsung menggumamkan rasa syukur atas sadarnya Neji.

Mata tajam Sasuke mendelik pada Neji yang perlahan membuka matanya. Kemudian, dia meneguk ludah begitu manik _onyx_ nya bertemu pandang dengan manik _lavender_ yang sendu itu. Ya, manik _lavender_ yang dia lihat terakhir kali membuka sesaat sebelum dirinya memukulnya. Kemudian, mata tajam Sasuke perlahan menyendu. Jelas saja, tatapan ramah dan senyuman tipis yang tersimpul di bibir pemilik manik _lavender_ cukup untuk membuat tatapan tajam Sasuke melunak. Sasuke tak percaya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini lelaki berambut panjang itu masih menunjukkan ekspresi seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Sasuke _-san_ , kenapa kau di sini?"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Di dalam hatinya, dia tujukan sumpah serapah teristimewa untuk Gaara yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya. Padahal dia berada di sini dan membesuk Neji juga karena Gaara.

"Err, Neji _-san_ , tidak apa. Hanya ingin menjenguk teman lama." Sasuke memaksakan senyuman hangat. Dia merasa terlalu canggung untuk memberikan jawaban lain.

Inuzuka Kiba menautkan alisnya tak percaya.

"Menjenguk teman lama atau menjenguk korban penganiayaanmu, huh?" ujar Kiba sinis. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar rintihannya akibat sikutan Shikamaru di perutnya.

Naruto yang sempat terkekeh kini membantu Neji untuk beranjak bangun. Setelah bisa duduk bersandar, Neji kembali memandang Fox4 dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Dimana Tenten?"

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Naruto menjawab dengan gelengan dan mengangkat bahu. Sasuke menatap manik _lavender_ Hyuuga muda itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian saat Neji menoleh padanya, Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Cih, aku hanya heran saja. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki sepertimu peduli padanya," jawab Sasuke sambil memutar bola mata bosan.

Neji hanya mengulas senyum tipis, bahkan senyuman itu benar-benar tak tampak karena didominasi lekuk pucat wajahnya. Kemudian, Neji kembali menatap Sasuke dan kedua manik berbeda warna itu pun kembali bertemu. Neji mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menyeringai sesinis yang dia bisa.

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Aku bahkan heran kenapa laki-laki sepertimu sangat hobi membawanya dalam masalah."

.

.

.

Sasori menghela napas kasar. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada sandaran kursi koridor tempat penjenguk pasien menunggu. Dia dan Gaara sedang duduk bersampingan saat ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu Dokter Shizune menyatakan bahwa Tenten bisa sembuh dengan operasi yang dilangsungkan secepatnya. Walau dengan biaya fantastis, Sasori mengiyakan semua prosedur terbaik untuk diberlakukan demi Tenten. Dia sudah terlalu enggan memikirkan uang yang akan keluar untuk itu. Karena baginya, yang penting Tenten sembuh.

 _"Kuharap kita cepat bertemu dia, Saori-kun. Aku tak mau lagi kesepian."_

" _Nii-san_ , aku juga tak mau kesepian. Tolong doakan Tenten sembuh supaya nanti kita bertiga tinggal bersama ya." Sasori bergumam lirih.

Gaara menatap prihatin pada lelaki bermata sayu di sampingnya. Sasori bergumam dengan suara parau sambil sesekali menyeka air di pelupuk matanya. Gaara turut tenggelam dalam kesedihan begitu melihat Sasori bicara sendiri dengan dua foto berbeda dengan ukuran yang sama yang disimpan di dompetnya. Di sana ada foto Tenten kecil yang sangat usang gambarnya, dan ada foto Nagato yang sepertinya masih SMP.

"Sasori _-san_ ," panggil Gaara yang membuat Sasori segera menoleh. Mata Gaara terbelalak melihat jejak air mata di wajah Sasori yang sudah tak karuan. Tapi walau Sasori seorang lelaki, Gaara tetap berpikir cukup manusiawi manakala menangis mengkhawatirkan sosok yang sangat disayangnya. Gaara mencoba melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau sangat sayang mereka berdua, huh?"

Bukannya mendengar jawaban, justru tawa hambar yang didengarnya dari lelaki beriris _hazel_.

"Itu pertanyaan retoris. Siapa pun akan menyayangi kakaknya dan adiknya jika punya. Terutama jika hanya mereka anggota keluarga yang dimiliki."

 _Geez_ , Gaara merasa tertegun dan tertampar dalam waktu yang sama. Dia jadi teringat Temari yang memang cukup keras mendidik dirinya yang keras kepala.

.

.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau yang bawa anti biotiknya," titah Nagato yang berjalan meninggalkan loket penebusan obat.

Praktis Suigetsu dan Juugo hanya mengerjapkan mata bingung. Apalagi Nagato hanya mengabaikan mereka dan tetap melangkah pergi. Suigetsu menoleh pada sebungkus anti biotik yang masih tergeletak di meja loket.

"Sebenarnya yang dia maksud Naruto itu siapa sih?!" gerutu Suigetsu sambil meraih anti biotik dengan kasar.

Juugo hanya menepuk pelan pundak Suigetsu agar tak terbawa emosi. Memang tak mudah menghadapi pengidap penyakit pikun akut. Kemudian, langkah mereka berdua terhenti setelah Nagato yang berjalan di depan mereka sontak terhenti.

"Nagato _nii-san_ , ada apa?" tanya Juugo lembut.

Suigetsu yang melihatnya hanya bergidik geli. Seolah sedang melihat Juugo bicara dengan kakek-kakek yang lemah dan rapuh.

"Ki-kita mau kemana ya?"

TWICH

"KAU MEMBUAT KAMI MENEMANIMU MEMBELI OBAT UNTUK NEJI DAN SEKARANG KAU SEMENYEBALKAN INI?! KAU INI MAU DISIAPKAN KUBURAN DIMANA, HAH?!"

Juugo terus memeluk Suigetsu dari belakang mencoba menahan pergerakan Suigetsu yang sudah naik pitam sambil meronta-ronta. Ya, setidaknya Deidara tak seemosional lelaki bergigi runcing ini.

.

.

.

"Aku tak betah di sini. Lebih baik aku mencari Tenten." Neji beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Walau Shikamaru mencoba mencegah, Neji bersikeras untuk meninggalkan kamar operasi. Adu argumen antara Shikamaru dengan Neji hanya membuat Sasuke dan Kiba melipat tangan di dada. Lain dengan Naruto yang bertolak pinggang bagai sosok yang bijak dan tak mau ikut terlibat adu argumen di sana. Sampai akhirnya tepisan tangan Neji sukses membuat Shikamaru terhempas mundur.

"Kalian berlebihan, aku kan cuma ingin bertemu-"

BRAK

"Ne-neji? Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" Setetes keringat menetes di pipi Hidan.

Jelas saja, sejak memasuki ruangan dengan mendobrak pintu, salah satu daun pintu kembar itu nyaris menghantam Neji yang akan membuka pintu. Beruntung Neji mundur sebelum Hidan mendobraknya kasar. Dan wajah Hidan praktis memucat akibat tatapan tajam Fox4 yang mungkin akan membunuhnya jika saja Neji benar-benar terhantam daun pintu yang didobrak.

"Hidan _-san_ , kau mengerikan." Neji hendak melanjutkan langkahnya usai berucap datar. Namun sebuah tangan kekar meraih lengannya dan menghentikannya.

"Hyuuga Neji, mau kemana kau? Kenapa tak istirahat saja?" ujar Hidan basa-basi.

Sebenarnya dia sudah menebak bahwa Neji pasti akan menemui Tenten namun hatinya menjerit tak mau jika sampai Neji melihat Tenten dalam keadaan sedang melakukan operasi jantung.

"Sudah cukup istirahatnya. Aku justru tambah lelah jika terus berbaring di sana," jawab Neji singkat.

Jawaban Neji tentu membuat Hidan _stuck_ di tempat. Dia bingung dalih apa yang mungkin akan membuat Neji tak pergi dari sini. Pemilik manik _magenta_ itu pasti tak akan sebingung ini jika saja tak pernah dipaksa Sasori untuk berjanji agar Neji tak menemui Tenten di saat seperti ini.

Kemudian seolah mendapat ilham, dengan seringaian lebarnya, Hidan menoleh pada Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Naruto secara bergantian dan menatap mereka seolah berkata 'Bantu aku halangi dia atau kita mati berjamaah'.

Sukses Naruto berjalan cepat mendekati Hidan yang masih menahan Neji di ambang pintu. Shikamaru dan Kiba mau tak mau ikut menyusul Naruto untuk turut membantu.

"Neji _-senpai_ , sebaiknya tetaplah di sini, ttebayou. Kau harus banyak istirahat, bukan?"

"Ya, Tenten nanti pasti datang. Shikamaru _-senpai_ , coba kau telepon dia!"

Hening. Titah Kiba yang terdengar seenaknya tentu membuat Shikamaru hanya diam tak bergeming. Lagipula, sejak kapan dirinya punya nomor telepon Tenten? Namun kemudian, Hidan menatap tajam dirinya. Setelah menghela napas pasrah, dia pun merogoh ponsel di saku _blazer_ nya dan mencoba pura-pura menghubungi Tenten.

" _Moshi-moshi, Tenten desu ka_?"

"Hn, Neji sudah siuman. Sedang dimana kau? Apakah tak mau bertemu?"

"Hn, kutunggu kau, jangan lama-lama, ingat!"

"Hn, jaa."

Naruto serasa ingin tergelak di tempat melihat monolog yang dilangsungkan Shikamaru. Kiba dan Hidan menghela napas lega melihat Shikamaru sukses melakukan kepura-puraan. Namun alis Neji tertaut pertanda curiga.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Ponsel Tenten itu ada pada dokter Shi. Jika mau berbohong, cobalah dengan cara yang lebih elit."

SKAK MAT

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Pengidap synesthesia itu bisa merasakan rasa tertentu di lidah tiap lihat sesuatu yang berkesan di matanya. Sama halnya saat mereka bisa melihat warna di udara tiap denger suara tertentu.

Sekedar informasi, berhubung Fura mentok ide soal judul chapter, Fura pasang judul lagunya BIGBANG. Kunaon? Ya sebut saja karena Fura merasa Fox4 itu bohongnya nggak banget :'3

Makasih kalian para readers, siders, reviewers, dan para pengguna ffn yang fav & fol fict ini. Fict ini mau Fura habisin(?) Jadi tolong aspirasinya minna-san T-T

Dan berhubung bisa PM-an, yang log in balasannya di PM.

Dan ini balasan untuk anonim.

Pandaman23: Woah Fura pikir cuma hapeku yang suka modar seperti itu X3 Makasih, tapi Fura takut chapter ini bikin kecewa T-T Woah begitukah cara bacanya para anonim? Kalo Fura waktu belum ada akun ffn sih baca yang komplit XD Haduh SasuTen happening nggak ya? Fura sih seneng kalo Tenten dikelilingi 3 cogans (SasuGaaNeji -red) tapi sepertinya tak bisa di sini T-T Aaa~ WBnya sepertinya belum sembuh. Buktinya masih ragu sama chapter ini U,U Hey Fura juga tau rasanya digantungin sama fict berchapter yang tak kunjung komplit jadi Fura usahakan untuk gak jahatin pembaca :'v Lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau nungguin update fict selama kambeknya Bigbang :'3 #nyebrangFandomBentar

Salam kenal & makasih TwT

Leny chan: Tadinya mau Fura tulis Midori tapi takut saking jauhnya bikin ilfeel :'3 Iya entah kenapa Fura pasang scene pelukan seketika tanpa dipasang deskripsi apa dulu T-T Ho'oh akhirnya Tenten mengakui barbie Suna itu XD Makasih reviewnya T-T

Guest: Iya Sui Fura buat nista :3 Makasih sudah ngikutin & sempetin mampir T-T)/

Edelweis: Iya ini sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah RnR T-T)/

Dan makasih Uchiha Nuari, genie luciana, & TsukiKonaIzu yang sudah review juga T-T)/

Fura harap kalian tau betapa aspirasi masih sangat dibutuhkan. Ayo bantu mengusir keberadaan WB yang mengusik author rapuh ini *-*)9


	18. New Surname

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Furasawa99

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Di kawasan Mansion Uzumaki, sebuah _van_ hitam berhenti di depan salah satu rumah besar bernuansa _misty rose_. Sasori, pengemudi mobil itu menitah salah satu pekerja mansion untuk memarkirkan mobil sedangkan dirinya dan tiga penumpang mobil tersebut melangkah memasuki rumah. Sejak berjalan di tangga masuk, Tenten terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dengan penuh antusias. Dia merasa ini pertama kalinya melangkah memasuki rumah semegah ini.

Setelah memasuki rumah dan tiba di ruang tamu, Nagato menganjurkan Tenten dan Deidara untuk duduk. Lain dengan Sasori yang langsung duduk sendiri di salah satu sofa _favorit_ nya. Nagato memanggil salah satu _maid_ untuk membuatkan minuman. Sasori hanya menatap Tenten yang terus berdecak kagum sambil sesekali tersenyum gemas. Wajar saja, gadis yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit usai pemulihan pasca operasi selama seminggu tak pernah berpikir bahwa akan dibawa pulang ke rumah sebesar ini.

Jangan tanya alasan Deidara ikut kesini. Dia sekedar teman Sasori yang menemani Sasori menjemput Tenten dari rumah sakit.

 _Maid_ yang tadi diperintah Nagato pun tiba dengan semampan yang diletaki empat gelas es jeruk. Deidara segera meraih segelas untuk melepas dahaganya yang menyiksa sejak pergi dari rumah ke rumah sakit di siang bolong.

"Tenten _-chan_ , bolehkah mulai sekarang kusematkan marga Uzumaki pada namamu?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Deidara tersedak di tempat.

Tenten yang baru memegang gelasnya mengerjapkan mata bingung. Sasori hanya mengangguk seolah turut memberikan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Nagato.

"Kau baru bertemu dengannya dan sekarang mau meminang bocah 16 tahun ini, hm?!"

.

.

.

Gaara yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi berbalut kaus oblong dan celana pendek ditambah sehelai handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya kini berdiri menatap cermin. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya dan barang-barang seisi kamar yang turut tercermin di sana. Kemudian, dia menghela napas kasar dan beranjak meraih celana jeans dan jaket kulitnya. Dipakainya dengan segera dan melesat meninggalkan kamarnya.

Temari yang sedang duduk bermain laptop di ruang tamu kini mendongak dan matanya bergulir mengikuti langkah Gaara yang memburu ke arah pintu.

"Gaara _-kun_! Mau kemana kau?" Kini Temari berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang. Kemudian sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Mau balapan lagi?"

Gaara yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu rumah kini berhenti. Tangannya menggenggam erat knop pintu.

"Aku mau menjenguk Tenten. Aku-"

"Dia sudah pulang," sela Temari datar.

Namun kemudian tampang kalem Gaara berubah kaget. Ditatapnya kakaknya dengan tatapan keraguan. Tatapan bingung Gaara membuat Temari memutar bola mata bosan.

"Kau mau minta maaf? Kalau kau mau minta maaf, dia ada di Mansion Uzumaki, _anyway_."

.

.

.

Deidara duduk menyamping di ujung sofa panjang yang juga diduduki Tenten. Sasori yang duduk di sofa yang berbeda hanya mendelik melihat Deidara terus mencibir.

'Biar saja lelaki pirang itu _baper_ , salah sendiri menduga-duga hal yang bodoh,' batin Sasori yang telah puas menjitak kepala Deidara. Kemudian mata cokelatnya beralih menatap Tenten. "Tenten _-chan_ , kau mau jadi adik Nagato _nii-san_ juga kan? Kau mau tinggal di sini denganku kan?"

Tenten memandang Sasori dan Nagato yang duduk di depannya secara bergantian. Kemudian kepalanya menunduk menatap tangannya yang dipangku di atas pahanya. Lalu dialihkannya lagi pandangannya menatap lelaki bersurai pirang dikuncir kuda yang masih duduk ngambek di ujung sofa. Dan mata hazel gadis itu kembali menatap Nagato.

"Nagato _-san_ , sebenarnya aku mau tinggal dengan kalian yang bersedia menjadi kakakku." Tenten kembali menoleh pada Deidara. Benaknya pun memunculkan wajah Ino. "Tapi, sejak aku lari dari panti asuhan, aku sudah memiliki sahabat dan tinggal bersama keluarganya sejak itu. Kuharap kau mengerti..." Tenten benar-benar ragu. Yamanaka Inoichi selaku pemilik rumah kost yang ditinggalinya memang sudah sejak lama menjaganya bersamaan dengan menjaga Ino.

Sasori memandang Nagato lekat-lekat. Nagato tampak menunduk sejenak. Kemudian lelaki bersurai _red berry_ itu mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku paham. Sasori juga punya sahabat. Bahkan walau sahabat yang dimilikinya sekonyol Bakudan dan Akira sekalipun, aku tetap menghargai pertemanan mereka yang terlampau dekat. Tentu saja, kau bisa tetap menyempatkan diri menemui sahabatmu kapan saja," ucap Nagato tanpa memudarkan senyum ramahnya. Dia berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan.

'Yang dia maksud Bakudan dan Akira itu siapa sih?' Deidara membatin sambil mendelik tajam dengan empat siku-siku berkedut di keningnya.

"Err, Nagato _nii-san_ , _ano_ , bakudan itu kan makanan. Mungkin maksudmu Hidan dan Deidara." Sasori mencoba meralat sambil sesekali menatap Deidara seolah memohon agar Deidara bersabar.

Tanpa dua lelaki itu sadari, Tenten menatap tiga lelaki itu dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Mata _hazel_ nya berbinar senang. Jelas saja, karena pada akhirnya dia bisa dekat dengan sosok yang menjadi alasannya untuk hidup. Setidaknya, gadis bersurai coklat yang kini tergerai bisa merasakan sekali lagi memiliki seorang kakak, bahkan lebih.

.

.

.

Gaara yang masih terduduk kaku di sofa ruang tamu bersama Temari kini menatap Temari penuh arti. Temari yang masih memainkan laptopnya kini mendelik setelah merasakan cukup lama diperhatikan oleh pemilik manik _azure_ di sebelahnya.

"Apa maumu? Tidak berani ke Mansion Uzumaki, huh?" tebak Temari sebelum terkekeh puas akibat raut kesal adiknya yang semakin jadi.

Temari merasa tak pernah sepuas ini dalam menggoda adiknya. Namun tak lama kemudian mata gadis berusia 18 tahun itu terbelalak. Dia baru sadar memang hanya saat berkaitan dengan Tenten lah Gaara bisa seaneh ini. Kemudian, Temari segera menutup laptopnya. Ikut duduk di atas sofa mengingat sebelumnya duduk di atas lantai dengan bersandar pada sofa. Matanya diarahkan menatap Gaara lekat-lekat.

"Gaara _-kun_ , kau ini menyukai Tenten ya?" tanya Temari ragu.

"Kau baru sadar, huh?"

CTAR

Jawaban sinis Gaara cukup untuk membuat Temari membelalakkan mata semakin bulat. Terutama jawaban penuh keyakinan itu datang dari lelaki pemilik wajah datar seperti Gaara. Jelas ini makin tak masuk akal.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau nyatakan langsung, Gaara _-kun_?" tanya Temari yang berniat memancing.

"Berikan saja padaku kontaknya dan akan kulakukan _video call_ yang akan memudahkan untuk itu."

Temari meneguk ludah seketika. Kemudian diambilnya ponsel yang terletak di samping laptop. Entah kenapa antusiasme gadis dengan rambut dikuncir empat itu menjadi liar seketika.

.

.

.

Dari ambang pintu kembar berbahan kayu jati, seorang gadis beriris _hazel_ masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri. Pemilik manik _hazel_ itu memasuki kamar barunya dengan sumringah. Bagaimana pun juga Tenten senang bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini mulai sekarang. Tidak, bukan karena itu. Karena bisa bersama kakaknya, Tenten patut mengaku senang. Dia pun tak berpikir dua kali untuk membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk di sana.

Tenten menoleh. Dari tas ransel yang dibawanya sejak dari rumah sakit, dia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melihat kontak asal, Tenten menggeser layar jawab _video call_.

" _Moshi-mos_ \- Sasuke?!"

.

.

.

Seorang _maid_ berambut pendek berjalan mendekati Nagato dan Sasori yang duduk di ruang tamu. Deidara sudah pamit sejak sejam yang lalu mengingat waktu yang sudah malam. Nagato mengernyit mendengar kabar dari _maid_ tersebut bahwa seorang lelaki mendatangi rumahnya. Nagato pun berjalan untuk menemui tamunya di ambang pintu.

"Neji _-kun_? Ke-kenapa kau kesini?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Maafkan aku yang telat update. Lagi bulan ramadhan jadi ngayalnya dibatasi XD #alasankuno

Aku mau bilang Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Dan bagi yang tidak, semoga tetap merasa greget baca fict anehku ini ya~ #gaknyambung

Mohon maaf juga kalau aku ada salah. Ya pasti ada. Ya pokoknya maafkanlah minna-san, I forgive you too '-')v

 **Pojok Respon**

Koalasabo: Kamu review di ch 16 ya? Maaf nyahutnya jadi disini. Iya niatnya juga kelarin fict ini dulu, baru buat lagi. Niat buat nulis pair yg belum pernah kutulis sesuai saranmu memang ada. Tapi niat untuk tinggalin char Nejikuh itu yang belum ada XD #gombalanbuatsiapacoba Makasih reviewnya, maaf balesnya disini. Telat pula U,U

Pandaman23: Makasih sudah review. Oke aku paham *-*)9 Maaf kali ini telat ya. Buntu ide itu jarang kok, cuma buntu pulsa untuk paketin internetnya yang jadi dalang keterlambatan :'3 Makasih sudah buang waktumu yg berharga di sini ya, sampai dua kali kemari XD

Leny chan: Makasih reviewnya. Maap ya sudah buat mereka sekarat. Maap juga kalo bikin nunggu. Semoga yang ini tak mengecewakan. Maap juga karena telat. Maap juga untuk semua yang bahkan aku tak tau mau jelaskan mulai dari mana X3

Makasih juga TsukiKonaIzu, yamanaka tenten, genie luciana, satennejyp, Dobe Amaa-chan, & Uchiha Nuari yang kubalas reviewnya di PM. Makasih untuk yang Fav & Fol fict ini. Woahaha(?) Jadi merasa bersalah gegara baru update U,U)a


	19. Troublemaker's Sorry

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Furasawa99

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Tenten membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Gadis bersurai coklat itu berpikir ponselnya berdering lantaran panggilan masuk dari Sakura atau sahabatnya yang lain. Sasuke yang berada dalam video tampak sedang makan malam. Sasuke menyuapkan sesuap nasinya sebelum memulai percakapan.

"Sudah sembuh, Uzumaki Tenten?"

 **FLASHBACK**

Neji memutar bola mata bosan melihat pengakuan Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Kiba yang kebohongannya gagal total. Neji hanya menggaruk kepalanya melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang terus menelurkan argumen-argumen aneh lainnya. Neji pun lebih memilih mendorong pintu kembar kamar operasi dan keluar dari sana, ke kamar Tenten tentunya.

Neji berbelok di koridor menuju- entah. Hyuuga muda itu bahkan tak tau Tenten dirawat di kamar mana. Namun setelah beberapa langkah asal, dia berhenti begitu mendapati dua lelaki berjalan ke arahnya, sepertinya memang ingin ke kamar rawatnya. Neji menatap tajam Gaara yang berjalan di belakang Sasori. Dua lelaki berambut merah itu pun berhenti di depan Neji yang masih berdiri dalam hening.

"Neji _-san_ , kenapa kau di sini?"

"Dimana Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari Gaara dan Sasori membuat Neji mengerjapkan mata sejenak.

"Sasuke di kamar operasiku," jawab Neji kalem.

Sasori lantas melangkah cepat menuju kamar yang Neji maksud. Sasori dan Gaara pergi meninggalkan Neji yang masih dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Hyuuga muda itu bahkan baru mau menanyakan lokasi Tenten. Mau tak mau kaki pemilik manik _lavender_ itu pun melangkah mengikuti langkah cepat kedua lelaki tak tau diri itu.

Neji melangkah santai di koridor rumah sakit. Awalnya, pemilik manik _lavender_ itu tak terlalu mengindahkan langkah cepat Sasori dan Gaara menuju kamar operasinya. Namun begitu Sasori dan Gaara berada di depan pintu kamar operasi dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuka pintu kembar dengan kasar, mata Neji pun terbelalak. Ada apa ini? Mungkin itu yang dibingungkan Neji saat ini. Neji pun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Sasori yang sudah memasuki kamar.

BUGH

Hantaman tinju di wajah Sasuke tak melunturkan raut keterkejutan Neji. Neji menganga tak percaya melihat Sasori yang datang dengan membabi buta memukul wajah Sasuke. Gaara yang sejak tadi di sana hanya memandang datar adegan tegang itu. Lain dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang menarik Sasori mundur, dan Naruto yang mendorong Sasuke mundur, mencoba memisahkan mereka.

"Sasori _-san_ , ada apa ini?" Kiba bertanya sedikit membentak. Intonasi yang cukup tinggi membuat semua perhatian terpatri penuh pada lelaki beriris _hazel_. Matanya beralih menatap Gaara dan berujar sinis, "Kau juga, tumben sekali kau tak membela Sasuke, huh."

Pernyataan sakratis Kiba membuat Naruto meneguk ludah canggung. Bukannya respon yang diberikan atas pertanyaan Kiba, justru keheningan yang datang menyelimuti. Bahkan tidak ada dari dua lelaki berambut merah itu yang menelurkan argumen masing-masing. Neji mendelik heran pada satu-satunya sumber suara yang mengisi keheningan ruangan. Neji sadari lelaki bermanik _hazel_ di sana bernapas dengan terengah-engah. Tidak, bukan karena lari di koridor pastinya. Sudah jelas napas Sasori sejak Neji datang tetap terdengar teratur. Ya, napas Sasori semakin memburu sejak meninju Sasuke. Apakah karena amarah? Bukan tidak mungkin.

"Sasori _-san_ ," panggil Neji pelan. Mata Sasori sedikit mendelik pada Neji yang berdiri di belakangnya. Bahkan dia tak mencoba menolehkan kepala. "Apa yang terjadi pada Tenten?"

Sasori yang sedari tadi gelap mata kini membulatkan matanya. Dia menoleh menatap nanar pemilik manik _lavender_ itu. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke sama-sama menatap heran Neji. Mereka tak mengerti atas dasar apa Neji bertanya begitu. Sasori bahkan belum bilang apa-apa. Sasori belum bilang soal keadaan Tenten. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sasori menunduk dalam. Hyuuga Neji bukan orang bodoh. Sehebat apa pun seseorang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang salah, sehebat itu juga Neji menyadarinya. Kemudian Sasori kembali menatap lemah Sasuke. Sasuke, lelaki yang kini wajahnya membiru dengan raut bingung pertanda tak mengerti apa alasannya bisa dipukul begini.

 _"Karena kudengar, daun tak pernah membenci angin yang menggugurkannya."_

Sasori mengepal kedua tangannya erat. Dia baru menyadari kalau ini sudah terlambat. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk membalas semuanya pada Sasuke. Tenten dan Neji bahkan sudah sama-sama memaafkan Sasuke. Kini dirinya semakin menyesal. Karena yang seharusnya menjadi pertanyaan penuh bentakan itu adalah,

 _"Kemana saja Sasori sebelum Tenten begini?"_

.

Nagato, Suigetsu, dan Juugo yang selesai membeli obat, kini berada di dalam kamar operasi. Bukan kamar operasi Neji, tapi kamar operasi Tenten. Nagato di-sms Hidan tentang operasi penyakit Tenten. Setelah mendengar ucapan dokter Shizune yang menyatakan Tenten sudah aman dan siap pulang setelah pemulihan seminggu, Nagato hanya berdiri kaku di sisi ranjang. Lelaki bersurai _red berry_ itu hanya perlu menunggu waktunya Tenten siuman. Di sebelah kiri ranjang Tenten, yang berhadapan dengan Nagato, ada dua lelaki yang juga berdiri kaku. Tidak ada yang bersuara sejak tadi. Setelah Nagato memijat pelipisnya, barulah Nagato menatap Suigetsu dan Juugo lekat-lekat.

"Kotetsu, kau dan temanmu itu pergilah ke kamar rawat Neji. Suruh Sasori kesini, dan suruh yang lainnya pulang, termasuk kalian."

JGEEER

Suigetsu hanya menyeringai kecut. Di belakangnya, Juugo terus menepuk pundaknya seolah berbagi rasa sabar dan tegar. Mereka berdua menyadari kalau Suigetsu lah yang dipanggil dengan nama itu. Walau mereka juga tahu kalau Kotetsu sudah jelas nama salah satu penjaga gerbang sekolah.

"Kau nyaris menyebut namaku dengan benar. Baiklah, kami pergi dulu," ujar Suigetsu yang sejak tadi menebar senyum palsu. Kemudian dia dan Juugo melangkah meninggalkan kamar Tenten.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Err, aku baru dari rumah Naruto. Sebelum aku pulang, Kushina _ba-san_ menitipkan ini untukmu," jawab Neji sambil menyerahkan semangkuk _sukiyaki_.

Nagato tersenyum tipis. Setelah menerimanya, ditariknya lengan Neji agar ikut memasuki rumah. Sedikit terkekeh mengingat bibinya dengan enaknya meminta Neji mengantar masakan ke sini. Beruntung kediaman Naruto dan Nagato di Mansion keluarga Uzumaki memang tak jauh.

Langkah Nagato dan Neji pun berhenti di ruang keluarga, dan pada saat yang sama Nagato menitah Neji untuk duduk. Lelaki bersurai _red berry_ itu meninggalkan Neji ke dapur tepat saat Sasori baru kembali dari dapur. Pemilik manik _hazel_ itu mengerjapkan mata melihat kakaknya berlalu dengan semangkuk _sukiyaki_ dengan aroma sedap yang menggoda.

"Argh, sayang sekali aku sudah makan. Masakan _ba-san_ , maafkan aku," cicit Sasori dengan muka melas. Kemudian mata cokelatnya bergulir melirik Neji. "Kenapa kau di sini, Neji? Kau tau kalau Tenten tinggal di sini ya?"

Apa-apaan itu? Sudah jelas Sasori melihat Neji datang dengan masakan titipan Kushina. Lalu kenapa berprasangka seperti itu? Tentu saja itu justru membuat Neji mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

"Tenten tinggal di sini?" gumam Neji ragu.

Namun kemudian derap sandal yang lantang menggaung di sekitarnya. Sasori segera menoleh ke tangga rumah begitu juga Neji. Sasori merekahkan senyum hangat. Lain dengan Neji yang matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

" _Nii-san_ , aku lapar- Neji _-san_?!" Tenten yang baru tiba dan hendak menarik lengan Sasori kini menurunkan lengan Sasori dan menatap Neji lekat-lekat.

Dua pandangan dari insan berbeda _gender_ itu pun bertemu. Tatapan bingung Neji yang sejatinya terlihat bodoh justru seolah menghipnotis Tenten untuk tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya. Begitu juga Neji yang seolah tenggelam dalam lautan cokelat dari kilau manik _hazel_ Tenten. Sasori yang secara spontan menyikut perut Neji membuat Neji terhempas mundur dan meringis. Dan pada saat yang sama Tenten tersadar dan menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Sudah-sudah! Selagi ada masakan enak, kalian berdua susullah Nagato _nii-san_ untuk makan malam. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku akan ke kamar." Sasori akan meninggalkan adiknya dengan Neji namun seketika Neji menghentikannya dengan cengkeraman di lengannya.

"A-aku akan pulang cepat. Aku juga sudah makan di rumah Naruto," sergah Neji cepat. Padahal niatnya hanya tak mau mengganggu makan malam kakak-beradik-baru-jumpa itu saja.

Sasori menggeleng tak suka. Lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ itu pun menarik tangan Neji dan Tenten di sisi berbeda dan melangkah menuju ruang makan.

"Si duren pirang itu mana pernah menawarkan makan pada temannya sih. Jangan bohong padaku, Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Sejak di ruang makan, tidak ada satu pun dari tiga manusia yang bersantap di sana yang mengeluarkan barang sepatah kata pun. Hanya bunyi sendok dan sumpit yang saling berlentingan dengan mangkuk dan piring lah yang mengisi suasana di sini. Nagato dan Neji sama-sama menyantap makan malamnya dengan kalem. Lain dengan Tenten yang sesekali mengunyah sambil memainkan sumpitnya tidak jelas. Neji yang melihatnya sempat merasa acuh, namun untuk kali ini perhatiannya benar-benar tersita oleh gadis bersurai cokelat tergerai itu.

"Ada yang mau kau bicarakan, huh?"

Seperti biasa, Neji yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menunjukkan kecurigaan. Menyadari ada yang aneh sejak tadi, tak luput membuatnya bungkam. Tenten segera mendongak menatap Neji kemudian menghela napas. Nagato menurunkan sumpitnya sama halnya Tenten, seolah ingin mendengar keterangan pemilik manik _hazel_ itu.

" _Ano_ , aku tadi dihubungi Sasuke," gumam Tenten memulai cerita.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Sudah. Ada apa, Sasuke _-san_?" balas Tenten kalem.

Sebenarnya Tenten sangat terkejut begitu tau _video call_ masuk datang dari Sasuke. Ingin ditanyakannya tentang darimana Sasuke mendapat kontaknya. Namun pertanyaan itu dicoba untuk ditahannya, dan mencoba melakukan percakapan dengan santai seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Jawaban santai Tenten sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak, Tenten dapat menyadarinya dari iris _onyx_ lelaki itu yang sempat membulat. Namun kemudian Sasuke mampu menutupi semuanya dengan seringaian.

"Besok kau sekolah, huh?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tenten yang masih menatap layar ponsel dengan mata yang dipicingkan kini mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengangguk. Gadis beriris _hazel_ itu hendak menyandarkan ponselnya pada lampu meja sebelum Sasuke bergumam," _Souka_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku ya."

Tenten hampir tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya yang belum benar-benar diletakkan di atas meja. Ucapan mengejutkan barusan keluar dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Tenten yang masih _shock_ segera menggenggam kembali ponselnya dan menatap _horror_ Sasuke dari layar ponsel.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?!" celetuk Tenten sekenanya.

Pemilik manik _onyx_ itu tampak menurunkan sumpitnya. Kemudian meneguk minumnya dan menatap Tenten intens dari layar ponsel. Sasuke menarik napas dalam sebelum menghembusnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku mau sekarang aku dan kau berdamai. Terlebih, Rei Gaara itu..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat. "...menyukaimu."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Dua lelaki di ruang makan masih duduk membeku. Tenten mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah bercerita apa adanya; tidak terkecuali soal perasaan Gaara yang disampaikan Sasuke. Tenten membuat keputusan besar karena menceritakan itu juga di hadapan Neji. Mau bagaimana lagi? Neji juga sudah sering cerita banyak tentang yang dia tau. Dan hasilnya, hubungan Tenten dan Sasori membaik juga karena keterbukaan Neji dan nasihat Neji juga. Marah atau bencinya Neji padanya karena ceritanya kali ini, Tenten siap menerima.

Pemilik manik _lavender_ di sana masih duduk mematung. Kepalanya menghadap ke depan dengan mata yang masih memandang mangkuk _sukiyaki_ yang isinya tinggal seperempat. Lelaki bersurai _red berry_ yang ada di sampingnya kini menoleh padanya dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Untuk kali ini, Nagato merasa khawatir mengingat tak ditemukannya sisi keramahan Hyuuga muda itu.

Tenten memberanikan mendongak setelah mendengar Neji menghela napas. Kini dua insan berbeda _gender_ itu saling beradu tatap. Seperti biasa, manik _hazel_ Tenten enggan bergulir meninggalkan tatapan tegas dari manik _lavender_ di sana. Manik _hazel_ itu kian membulat begitu pemilik manik _lavender_ di hadapannya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Hey, bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Itu artinya Taka akan berhenti mengganggumu, bukan?"

DEG

Bukan ini yang ingin Tenten dengar keluar dari lisan Neji. Lagipula, ini tidak seperti Neji turut senang. Itu sedikit terdengar seolah Neji mengatakan bahwa 'Oh bagus, itu artinya aku sudah tak perlu menjagamu.' Tidak, bukan ini yang Tenten inginkan. Gadis beriris _hazel_ itu memang tak mau berprasangka dulu, namun mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun kalimat Neji memang sedikit _nyerempet_ dengan istilah itu. Dan Tenten tidak mau. Neji tetap orang yang ada membantu Tenten, membuat dirinya merasa kuat, bahkan saat Neji sendiri tak tau sedikit pun soal beban masalahnya. Lain dengan Gaara yang hadir di saat Tenten susah namun juga sebagai pihak yang membuat Tenten merasakan kesusahan itu sendiri.

Tenten tak mampu menggubris pertanyaan Neji yang memang patut diiyakan. Memang benar itu artinya Taka akan berhenti mengganggunya, dan itu memang hal yang bagus. Namun lisannya tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa dan membuatnya hanya menggerakkan kepala untuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Tenten yang kini berada di depan rumah tempat mobil Neji berhenti -mengingat sebelumnya tak sempat diparkir akibat pengemudinya yang langsung diseret Nagato- kini menghela napasnya pelan. Neji baru membuka pintu mobilnya, dan sesaat kemudian manik _lavender_ nya beralih memandang Tenten. Tenten yang berdiri di samping Nagato kini dihampiri Neji. Tenten sempat mengernyit bingung begitu Neji berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Besok aku ujian kelulusan. Aku mohon doanya ya."

BLUSH

Wajah Tenten merona seketika. Nagato hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi adiknya. Jelas saja, Neji mengatakannya sambil tersenyum manis bahkan hingga matanya membentuk _eyesmile_. Terlalu beruntung manusia yang diberikan senyuman sehangat itu dari Hyuuga muda yang dikenal _expressionless_. Terlebih tangan kanan Neji yang masih mengusap puncak kepala berhelaian cokelat milik Tenten semakin membuat Tenten ikut tersenyum sumringah. Ingin dipeluknya pemuda Hyuuga itu, namun ragu. Setidaknya, yang mudah untuk Tenten lakukan saat ini sekedar mengatakan,

"Tentu, aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik."

Persetan dengan rasa gengsi, ingin sekali Neji berhambur memeluk gadis menggemaskan di depannya. Namun keberadaan Nagato yang lebih seperti mengawasi jelas membuatnya enggan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Yosh! InsyaAllah chapter depan chapter terakhir. Maaf ya kalau chapter ini banyak kekurangan. Aku berharap banget bisa rampungkan fict ini dengan baik. Gak tega gantungin readers dengan kata tebese. Tapi maaf juga kalau apa yang kulakukan belum maksimal. Intinya, makasih genie luciana, Josephine La Rose99, Uchiha Nuari, yamanaka tenten, dan para anonim yg kubalas reviewnya di bawah. Makasih juga readers yang masih mau ikutin fict ini. Padahal kalo dibanding sederet fict favoritku sendiri, fict-ku ini tak ada apa-apanya T-T

 **Pojok Respon**

Leny chan: Bukan perasaanmu aja kok. Kenyataannya memang wordsnya terlalu dikit. Ini aku sudah lanjut. Semoga tak mengecewakan. Makasih sudah review T-T

koalasabo: Kok kamu manggil aku Floo? *cengo dulu* Makasih atas pengertiannya. Iya Tenten mendadak kaya. Bukan, Sasuke gak bakal bisa bikin Neji cemburu :v Makasih ya sudah review. Salam~

Pandaman23: Iya memang kurang panjang. Yampon kok minta maap? Lebay pisan, pan aku yang sering telat. Tapi, paket lengkap dimananya ya? Iya makasih, doa soal pulsa memang dibutuhkan T-T

Guest: Ini koalasabo bukan sih? Soalnya manggil aku "floo". Woahaha, segala nagih :v Nih udah apdet


	20. Turtle

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chaser © Furasawa99

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak kesembuhan Tenten. Banyak hari libur yang dilalui gadis bercepol dua itu mengingat sekolahnya sedang fokus untuk kelulusan para murid kelas 3. Kini, pemilik manik _hazel_ itu sedang duduk sendiri. Duduk di bangku taman sekolah menunggu Sakura yang memang sedang ditemaninya untuk melakukan verifikasi nilai. Para murid kelas 1 dan 2 akan mengambil rapot beberapa hari lagi. Tenten yang harusnya juga libur karena sekolah dipakai untuk pengumuman kelulusan, justru di sini sekedar menemani Sakura.

Tenten mengulas senyum. Matanya mendapati tidak sedikit murid yang lalu-lalang baik yang berjalan biasa maupun yang berlari-lari dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah dicoreti _pylox_ maupun spidol. Maklum, merayakan kelulusan. Dan ya, 100% murid kelas 3 telah menerima kelulusannya. Namun, dia mulai heran mengingat tak ada senior-senior dekatnya berada di sini; Temari misalnya.

TES

Tenten mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit mendung yang rupanya mulai menurunkan hujan. Tenten segera berdiri dan berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Naas taman sekolah yang terletak jauh dari gedung membuatnya berlari melewati tengah lapangan untuk segera berteduh di gedung. Tenten berlari di antara beberapa murid kelas 3 yang sedang asyik memainkan _pylox_ mereka, walau ada segelintir juga yang ikut berlari untuk berteduh.

"Hey!" Sebuah seruan terdengar oleh Tenten. Namun dia tak berpikir untuk menoleh di bawah hujan dan berpikir bahwa mungkin bukan dia yang dipanggil.

GREP

Tenten tersentak. Lengannya ditarik begitu saja dari belakang. Tenten berbalik dengan napas Tenten tercekat, matanya juga membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang berdiri masih menggenggam satu langannya. Di belakang sosok itu, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Juugo ikut menatapnya. Hyuuga Neji, sosok yang rupanya memanggilnya segera melepas genggamannya dan melepas _blazer_ nya. Di antara sekian banyak orang yang dilihat Tenten termasuk Fox4 dan Taka, hanya Neji yang seragamnya masih bersih dari coretan _pylox kelulusan_. Tenten sedikit menunduk malu begitu Neji menyampirkan _blazer_ nya di atas kepala Tenten.

"Ne-Neji _-san_ , kau kehujanan," gumam Tenten panik.

Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu tak menggubris dan segera mengambil alih spidol hijau yang sebelumnya digenggam Sasuke. Dan dengan mengejutkan, Neji menyodorkan spidol itu pada Tenten.

"Apa kau mau menulis namamu di sini?"

Tenten tersentak. Neji ingin Tenten mencoret kemejanya dengan namanya. Tenten mengusap tengkuknya ragu. Sudah jelas yang Tenten lihat pakaian Neji masih bersih. Lain dengan Shikamaru, Juugo, dan Sasuke yang seragamnya sudah dicoreti tulisan dan gambar yang tidak jelas.

Uchiha Sasuke menyunggingkan seringaian tipis dan memandang Tenten sambil berkata, "Lakukan saja apa yang dia inginkan. Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian akan berpisah?"

Seketika Tenten tersentak. Mata coklat yang sebelumnya berbinar sumringah segera berubah sendu. Segera Tenten menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkan Taka."

Tenten yang sebelumnya duduk santai dengan Hinata dan Sakura di salah satu bangku di kantin, praktis berdiri dan memandang Gaara heran.

"Gaara _-san_ , memaafkan itu kan hal lumrah. Kenapa kau berterimakasih?" ujar Tenten santai. Merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana seserius ini.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Bersyukur Tenten masih sesantai biasanya.

" _Ano_ , aku akan pindah sekolah." Gaara kembali berucap.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Temari _nee-san_ akan kuliah di universitas dekat tempat kerja _tou-san_ , jadi aku ikut pindah saja," jawab Gaara kalem.

Tenten ber-oh ria. Sudah enggan menghayati kecanggungan seperti yang pernah dialaminya.

"Neji _-senpai_ , akan kuliah kedokteran, kau tahu?" Gaara kembali bercerita.

Praktis manik _hazel_ di hadapannya membulat sempurna. Dia tak berpikir kalau Gaara datang juga untuk membicarakan Neji. Tenten meneguk ludah melihat Gaara menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Senyuman manis yang mungkin baru Tenten saja yang melihatnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Tak apa. Hanya senang saja. Soalnya sejak awal, _senpai_ ku yang satu itu kan mau jadi dokter." Tenten tertegun melihat ekspresi Gaara saat mengatakannya. Gaara tersenyum tulus. Dia tersenyum untuk Neji. "Hyuuga Neji itu orang yang berpikir kritis. Dia mau jadi dokter karena mau mengobati Nagato _nii-san_ suatu saat nanti. Seingatku, itulah cita-citanya."

Manik _hazel_ yang membulat takjub itu kini dilapisi bendungan bening. Walau matanya menahan air mata, bibirnya tersenyum senang. Tenten paham arah pembicaraan ini. Tenten paham betapa senangnya Gaara karena Neji akan meraih cita-citanya yang mulia. Terlalu mulia karena cita-cita itu didasari kepedulian terhadap Nagato. Padahal jika dilihat lagi ke masa-masa di belakang, tidak sedikit orang yang meremehkan, membenci, dan merasa jengkel karena penyakit Nagato. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Tenten mengerti. Akhirnya Tenten mengerti alasan hanya nama Neji yang bisa Nagato ingat. Setidaknya penderita _alzheimer_ masih punya hati yang bisa melihat dan mengingat siapa saja orang yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa dihargai.

Tenten segera menggeleng dan mengusap air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian manik _hazel_ nya diarahkan memandang Gaara. Kedua alis Gaara tertaut begitu melihat Tenten memandangnya seaneh itu.

"Gaara _-san_ , lalu, apakah benar kau menyukaiku?"

JEGEEER

Setetes keringat tampak di pipi lelaki bermata panda itu. Wajah Gaara berubah pucat pasi bersamaan dengan Tenten yang terus menatapnya intens.

"Si-siapa yang bilang? Lagipula kalau iya, me-memang kenapa?"

SKAK MAT

Tenten mana tahu kalau Gaara akan membalas dengan pertanyaan itu? Dia segera membuang muka dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung mau merespon seperti apa.

"Tenten _-san_ , kau jangan anggap serius hal itu. Setidaknya, kau harus tahu siapa yang pantas kau balas cintanya."

Tenten menoleh segera. Kelopak matanya mengerjap bingung. Gaara menatapnya tanpa memudarkan senyum hangatnya. Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya curiga.

"Hey, bukankah kau cukup peka untuk tahu siapa yang benar-benar menyayangimu?"

BLUSH

Ucapan Gaara yang kali ini sukses membuat wajah Tenten merona seketika. Yang benar saja, pikiran gadis bercepol dua itu secara otomatis memunculkan wajah sebuah sosok.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"HEY! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMBUAT NEJI HUJAN-HUJANAN DENGANMU, TENTEN?!"

Suara teriakan yang terkesan sewot itu memecah lamunan Tenten. Nara Shikamaru, sosok yang berteriak tadi rupanya sudah berteduh di gedung sisi lapangan bersama Sasuke dan Juugo. Tenten dibuat tercengang dengan posisi Neji yang masih berhadapan dengannya. Tenten mana tahu kalau dia melamun sekian lamanya?

"Neji, kau basah kuy- Eh?!"

Hyuuga muda itu dengan cepat menarik tangan kanan Tenten dan melesat bersama ke tempat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya berteduh. Wajah gadis bercepol dua itu semakin merona akibat sikap acuh Neji. Tidak peduli kalau sejak tadi Tenten membuatnya sebasah ini selama hujan.

Begitu sampai, Neji melepas pegangannya pada tangan gadis bercepol dua itu dan menundukkan kepala memandang kemejanya dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Tenten _-san_ , sepertinya kau tak bisa menulis apa-apa di kemejaku. Kemejaku terlalu basah."

GUBRAK

 _Geez_ , Tenten pikir Neji membuat ekspresi kecewa karena dia dibuat kedinginan oleh hujan atau semacamnya. Sampai hati Hyuuga muda itu acuh pada kesehatannya sendiri. Antara miris dan ingin terjungkal Tenten dibuatnya.

"Cih, kau ini. Sana ganti baju!" Sasuke menyodorkan baju yang beberapa menit lalu diambilnya dari ransel. Neji segera meraihnya namun seketika menutup telinganya begitu mendengar suara teriakan khas seorang gadis.

"Sasuke _-kun_!"

GREP

Gadis bersurai soft pink yang tak lain bernama Sakura memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke dari belakang. Tampaknya dia sedang mencari Tenten dan kebetulan ada di tempat yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Berjodoh mungkin.

Neji, Juugo, dan Shikamaru yang sempat dibuat kikuk dengan adegan dua sejoli itu kini membuang muka asal. Memastikan mata mereka tidak perih akibat adegan sepasang kekasih itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Neji melirik Tenten. Dia dibuat tertegun oleh pandangan Tenten yang tak lepas dari adegan Sakura dengan Sasuke yang sejak bertemu terus mengobrol melepas kangen dan bercanda berdua. Sepertinya Tenten terkesan. Gadis mana pun mustahil untuk menolak melakukan adegan serupa.

"Tenten _-san_ ," panggil Neji yang sukses membuat Tenten memandangnya. "Aku akan ganti baju. Bisakah aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?" balas Tenten cepat. Neji menemukan nada antusias saat Tenten mengatakannya. Ya, Tenten rupanya tak pandai menyembunyikan rasa kangen ala-ala drama _telenovela_. Dia tetap apa adanya.

"Temui aku di cafe tempatmu dulu bekerja, kita akan bicara sore nanti." Neji berucap sebelum mengusap pelan puncak kepala Tenten yang masih basah karena hujan.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat senyum sumringah disunggingkan pemilik manik _hazel_ itu. Tenten segera mengangguk antusias. Dia senang karena Neji juga tersenyum hangat saat mengatakannya. Senyum yang selalu disukai gadis bercepol dua itu.

.

 _"Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian akan berpisah?"_

Serasa ada kilat menyambar di dalam kepalanya, Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Kata-kata Sasuke kembali menggerayangi pikirannya. Tapi haruskah Tenten berprasangka buruk?

Tidak. Sudah cukup Tenten menunduk dalam. Kini saatnya Tenten mendongak dan tersenyum. Akan berpisah atau tidak, Tenten hanya berharap agar apa yang dilakukannya bersama Hyuuga muda itu menjadi lebih berkesan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang _maid_ bersurai _cornflower blue_ berjalan mendekati salah satu meja cafe yang diduduki seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat panjang yang diikat longgar beberapa senti dari ujungnya. Hyuuga Neji, pelanggan itu sedang melirik arlojinya sebelum Konan menegurnya.

"Neji _-san_ , tunggu siapa?"

Pertanyaan bernada ramah terdengar oleh pemilik manik _lavender_ yang sempat dibuat kaget oleh kehadiran sang pemilik suara. Itu Konan, rekan Tenten di cafe sekaligus _maid_ yang cukup akrab dengan Fox4 selama Fox4 berlangganan di cafe itu.

"Seseorang," jawab Neji santai.

Konan hanya mengangguk paham. Sudah tak heran dengan ketertutupan Neji.

"Kau akan kuliah dimana?" tanya Konan lagi. Seolah sadar belum waktunya untuk menanyakan pesanan Neji mengingat Hyuuga muda itu masih menunggu seseorang.

"Yang dekat saja, di Konoha University mungkin."

Sontak Konan tertawa, "Apakah ada yang harus kau jaga di sini hingga kau tak bisa kuliah jauh dari sini?"

KRING

Seseorang gadis bercepol dua dengan blus _mocca_ yang diapisi _cardigan_ coklat masuk dengan napas terengah-engah. Benar saja, Tenten lari dari halte bus karena sadar dia cukup terlambat. Konan ber-oh ria. Kini dia tau siapa yang Neji tunggu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Neji _-san_?" tanya Tenten usai menyeruput sedikit _moccacino_ nya.

Neji yang sejak tadi mengaduk _macchiato_ nya, kini mendongak memandang Tenten. Dua manik beda warna itu pun bertemu.

Memang sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Tenten tiba dan mereka sempat basa-basi sebentar seputar perasaan Tenten sejak damai dengan Taka, sampai perasaan Neji yang sebentar lagi akan meneruskan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Namun seolah Tenten tahu, Tenten bermaksud menanyakan maksud dari ajakan Neji yang memintanya ke sini. Pemilik manik _hazel_ itu yakin tujuan Neji mengajaknya bukan sekedar untuk membicarakan hal yang sebelumnya jadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Segera Neji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dan dia meletakkannya di atas meja, membiarkan benda itu menjadi perhatian Tenten kali ini.

"Sepasang gelang?" gumam Tenten tanpa melepas perhatiannya dari dua buah gelang yang diletakkan Neji di atas meja.

Neji mengangguk mengiyakan, "Pakailah satu. Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan. Aku juga akan pakai yang satunya."

Tenten terkikik geli, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya. Dan kembali memandang pemilik manik _lavender_ yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus berbentuk penyu?" tanya Tenten lagi. Dia bertanya dengan kekehan kecil terselip di sana. Jujur saja, dia senang sekaligus ingin tertawa miris karena segera dihadapkan perpisahan. Terutama sejak Neji mengucapkan kata 'kenang-kenangan'.

"Karena penyu tidak pernah lupa kemana dia harus pulang."

Tenten berhenti terkikik. Kali ini ucapan lelaki beriris _lavender_ itu membuatnya bergeming. Terutama manik _lavender_ di hadapannya menyiratkan _keseriusan_. Tapi, apa maksudnya itu? Itu justru membuat gadis bercepol dua itu semakin bingung.

Tanpa diminta, Neji lanjut berucap.

"Tenten, _suki da yo_."

 **THE END**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **OMAKE**

" _Watashi mo_."

"Omong-omong, aku tak akan kuliah jauh-jauh. Kau jangan takut."

"Si-Siapa yang takut?!"

"Hey, Sasori juga akan satu universitas denganku. Tenang saja. Jangan berpikir kita akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh."

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Hubungan apa yang kau maksud?"

"Bukankah kau juga menyukaiku? Kenapa bertanya lagi?"

"Err, _etto_."

"Kau belajarlah dengan tekun. Usahakan kau akan kuliah di universitas yang sama denganku. Kita harus sukses sama-sama."

"Haaah, kenapa bilang begitu? Aku kan masih menikmati hari libur."

"Waktunya tidak akan terasa, Tenten. Kau akan merasakan tiba-tiba siap duduk di bangku kuliah."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berjuang sama-sama."

"Tentu."

 **A/N:**

 _Omake_ macam apa itu?! Ampun, _minna-san_ , aku tak bermaksud membuat yang se- _absurd_ ini. Sungguh XD

 _Do you know_? Aku berencana bikin The Chaser Season 2. Tapi tak tau kapan, pan baru rencana. Woahaha. Kurang gaje apa coba?! *ditabok*

Aku kicep. Aku tak tau mau bilang apa. Di awal aku nulis NejiTen ini, perasaannya takut. Perlahan, pembaca datang. Bertahap, pengulas memberikan kritik & saran mereka. Kalian liat perbedaan (kelabilan -red) fict ini dari chapter awal sampai ke sini kan? Ada aja naik turunnya. Yang pasti perkembangan itu datang dari saran kalian. Dan ciutannya itu datang dari kelabilanku yang gaje ini XD

Uwah! Makasih banyak! Dari reviewer chapter pertama sampai yang chapter ini. Dari yang sekedar kasih kritik lalu pergi sampai yang beneran review per chapter fict ini. Aku mungkin tetap update per chapter dengan atau tanpa kalian mengingat tujuanku nulis sekedar hobi. Tapi fict ini belum tentu berkembang kalau bukan karena kalian. Uwah! Jadi makin sayang Neji XD *ditendang jauh*

Dan, makasih Dobe Amaa-chan, genie luciana, Uchiha Nuari, Josephine La Rose99, yamanaka tenten, dan anonim yang reviewnya kujawab di bawah. Makasih sudah review chapter 19.

 **POJOK RESPON**

uchiha tenten: Ini udah lanjut. Maaf kalo endingnya masih gantung. Tapi makasih reviewnya!

koalasabo: Cieee yang mau diperhatiin, huahaha(?) Aku yang harusnya bilang makasih. Ah, aku cengo sudah biasa, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Btw, maaf kalau endingnya aneh.

Pandaman23: Iya, kasian ya Neji, membohongi perasaan sendiri. Iya, Tenten mau fokus sekolah dulu, sama denganku yang sudah naik kelas 3 #lah Aku mau nulis season 2 ini dengan judul berbeda tapi masih ngayal dulu. Makasih reviewnya.

Eva ryuki: Maaf kalau gitu. Semoga yang ini tak mengecewakan. Woahaha [Anggap ini tawa miris:v] Makasih reviewnya.

Leny chan: Gak bisa dong, nama baik Neji sebagai satu-satunya nama orang yang bisa dihapal Nagato bisa rusak kalau asal peluk. Gaara tak menunda hubungan kok. Gaara sudah kutendang jauh ke kota Suna(?) XD [Kentara maksain NejiTen bersatu ya:v] Jangan minta maap! Dan makasih banyak.

Fio-chan: Iyakah? Aku justru takut feelnya tak ada soalnya di ff pertamaku masalahku memang di feelnya. [Kentara trauma:v] Wah, nemu lagi Tenten-cent. Salam kenal, saya Neji-cent. Iyakah? Aku justru takut yang baca bosan baca fict yang chapternya banyak. Aku nulis 20 chapter pun bukan disengaja. Memang kemampuanku 1,5k words per chapter makanya jadi segini. Pfft :'3 Makasih reviewnya~

 _ **Ada yang mau berbagi keluh kesah selama kalian baca fict ini? Pesan & kesan, misalnya. Aku pan sudah curhat di A/N soal kesanku selama nulis ini X3**_


End file.
